Another World
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Totally Alternative Universe compliements of Kavi Leighanna and Sienna27's Bonus TV Challenge #7. In a world where our favorite characters never joined the BAU, find out how a famous author still wove them all together. Co-auth'd w/ tonnie2001969.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My friends, this is a totally different world I've created in response to Kavi Leighanna & Sienna27's Television Bonus Prompt Challenge #7 –(Why, oh why, can I not resist these ladies?). Please let me know if you'd like to see it continue…It will be familiar faces served to you in a new capacity. Please review & let me know your thoughts.**_

**Another World**

**Chapter One**

Reading the Roman numerals of the clock on her desk, Jennifer Jareau cringed. Fifteen minutes. She had fifteen minutes to get her heartbeat under control and regulate her breathing before HE walked through her door. Pushing back her shoulders, she inhaled deeply as she straightened in her comfortable black leather desk chair. Smoothing her hands against the cool mahogany of her desk, she reminded herself for perhaps the millionth time since she'd met David Rossi eight years ago that she was a highly successful, well paid, much sought after publicist with the premiere publishing house in New York City. She could _handle_ David Rossi, she chanted inwardly, shifting in her seat as her pencil thin black skirt rode up her thigh an inch. She'd been doing it for a long time. Except lately, he'd upped the ante in their relationship, sending copious signals that he'd like a whole lot more than the exceedingly friendly working relationship that they'd shared and developed over the years. The truth was she knew that man better than any boyfriend that she'd ever had. Inside and out…she could predict his motivations and reactions almost as well as his first wife – the only one of the three he'd ever loved. The only one that didn't hate him with an unholy passion.

Luckily for JJ, she and Kate Rossi cum Lehigh had formed an alliance early on, each intent on trying to save David Rossi from himself. Happily remarried to a doctor on the Upper West Side for five years, she and her new husband had a unique relationship with Rossi. They'd all had to form one…the only child of David Rossi, produced from his marriage to Kate twenty years ago demanded it. Smiling as she thought of the fearless, fun nineteen year old Charlotte Rossi, JJ shook her head. Charlotte was one of the things that had kept JJ from bolting from Dave's account years ago. Even at ten years of age, that little spitfire had kept her old man stepping lively.

At any rate, she and Kate might have differing reason for wanting Dave to stay out of trouble – Kate, because she wanted him around to help raise the beautiful child they'd produced – and her, because she didn't relish the idea of explaining to the national media why David Rossi had met with an unfortunate accident, compliments of one of his other ex-wives. But, both were united in their mission. They needed to leash the longtime playboy…and chain him to the fence for all time. Kate seemed to think a relationship with JJ might solve all their problems. However, she had differing ideas. She'd been taught from the cradle that leopards did _not _just up and change their spots…and David Rossi had possessed his so-called spots since before she was born, if the rumors were anything to go by.

Shaking her head, JJ told herself to pull her mind together. She and David's potential relationship was not the focus of this meeting today. No, on the contrary, she thought as she glanced down at the filled legal pad on her desk, she had a whole list of grievances from the other people in Rossi's life. And they all needed to be addressed. Today. Not to mention that she needed to get the literary giant briefed on his meeting with the expert he'd be working with on his next book, a legal thriller, this time. Yeah, they were going to have a full agenda. No time for those pesky personal feelings today. At least, she hoped not. Glancing down at the pad full of other people's complaints about her star author, JJ sighed. When exactly had she gone from renowned publicist to David Rossi's personal crisis manager? How in the devil had she allowed that man and his hijinks to hijack her life?

Hearing the tentative tap at her office door, she looked at the clock again. Nope, not David, at least, not yet. One of his few sterling qualities was that he was a punctual son of a bitch, a holdover quality from his time in the Marines, she assumed. You'd never find him five minutes early or ten minutes late. No, he'd stride through her door with his cocky swagger at exactly the self-appointed time slot. Lifting her eyes to the oak door, she grinned. She knew that tap anyway. "Come in, Spence," she called, watching as her lean, lanky best friend slid into the room, the tray in his hands laden with coffee and the cookies he knew Rossi preferred.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she smirked, "Trying to get ahead of the curve, Spence? Or are you trying to avoid another run-in with Dave?"

Smiling self-consciously, the younger man shrugged. "I can't lie and say that I'm not hoping that you'll take mercy on me and allow me an early lunch," he replied hopefully.

"You know, one day you're just gonna have to stand up to the bully," she laughed. Spencer Reid was a genius with absolutely no social skills. They'd met in college and become best friends. He'd followed her to the publishing company a year after she'd joined the firm and firmly ensconced himself in the position of her right hand. And she couldn't have been more blessed. However, the socially awkward godsend and her most prominent client had never seemed to click. It didn't matter that Spence could honestly be considered David Rossi's biggest literary fan. Uh uh. The two men were like oil and water…best not to mix the two very often.

Snorting as he settled the tray on the side table in her office, Spence turned to face her. "You do remember what happened the last time I tried to grow a backbone with Rossi, don't you?"

Shaking her head, JJ's eyes twinkled. She remembered all right…but, she loved it when Spence reminisced. "Nope, remind me."

"Liar," Spence grunted. "You know doggone good and well he tried to shove me down the trash chute."

"In his defense, you did agree with that particularly nasty review in the Times," JJ laughed. "In front of him," she added for good measure.

"Is it my fault that he tried to write "In God's Hands" while he was going through his second divorce?" Spence asked huffily.

"No, but pointing out that his personal conflicts might have bled over into his novel probably wasn't your best move," JJ replied, leaning back in her chair as she studied her friend. "But I know how much you hate conflict. Why don't you take the afternoon off? This meeting is going to go on for a while," she muttered, lifting the filled notepad for him to see.

"Many thanks, JJ," Spence said gratefully. "I'll have my cell if you need me," he added hastily, heading for the door. He knew he was within minutes of David Rossi's entrance and he truly wanted to avoid it if he could.

"Coward," JJ grunted good naturedly. "Don't forget to actually switch it on," she called in parting.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World**

**Chapter Two**

At precisely 10:59 Jennifer Jareau heard the ding of the elevator as its doors outside in the reception area as its doors swished open. Dave's punctuality was, perhaps, the only predictable aspect of his colorful personality, she thought fondly, suppressing a smile as she heard his familiar footfalls make their way towards her office. One eye on the clock, she couldn't help but laugh as he stepped through her open office door at exactly 11:00.

"What's funny?" he asked gruffly, as he sauntered confidently into her office, his eyes taking in the familiar surroundings. He had to admit, somehow he always felt at home whenever he set foot in this comfortable office.

"Just taking a moment to contemplate one of the few qualities in you that I actually admire," JJ said with a straight face as she rose behind her desk, gesturing at one of the guest wingchairs in front of her desk. Glancing surreptitiously at the world-famous author, she couldn't help but notice how his standard uniform of faded jeans and sports jacket seemed to suit him to a tee. Another one of his actual qualities was his ability to look mouthwateringly good in almost anything, although she was not going to be adding that comment to the conversation anytime soon. The handsome man's ego was inflated enough as it was.

"That hurts, Jen," Dave said, pressing a hand to his chest, not bothering to stop the grin that played at the corner of his lips. "But incidentally, which quality would that be? My stunning good looks, my dry wit, my charming smile?" he asked with a wink, looking her up and down with frank appreciation, noting, not for the first time, the perfect curves that made up this attractive woman.

"Your punctuality," JJ said flatly, lowering her body back to her seat as he dropped into a wingchair, idly crossing one leg over another. "Never a second early and never a minute late," she mused, shaking her head, long blonde hair cascading over her shoulder.

"It's the mark of a true gentleman," he returned casually, easily making himself right at home in the chair that he had come to think of as "his." And as far as he was concerned, it was. He no longer cared if she had any other clients, and would actually prefer that she not even speak to another author in this hemisphere.

"Now, we both know that's not something I'd ever accuse you of being," JJ retorted with a raised brow, wondering if his mother realized exactly how far from gentlemanly he had strayed over the years. Although, if she had to admit it, she couldn't imagine him any other way.

"Now that just stings," Dave winced, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the little minx.

"So sorry," JJ smiled with saccharine sweetness, drumming her fingers against the piles of papers on her desk. "But enough with the pithy byplay, Rossi. You and I have a lot to discuss."

"Don't I even get a cup of coffee and one of my cookies?" he asked with a pointed look at the tray on the table. Turning back to her, he watched as she craned her head forward, looking over the edge of her desk. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, admiring the long stretch of pale neck that she was providing him.

"Trying to see which leg you broke," she muttered, settling back into her seat before she added with a snort, "Because we both know that's the only way I'd play maid to you."

"A simple 'Serve yourself, Dave,' would have sufficed," Dave chuckled, pushing out of the chair and heading toward the coffee, taking his time as he pretended to peruse the selection, knowing that every second he wasted was just another moment he could stay in her presence. And of course, it also had the added bonus of pissing her off. And a pissed-off JJ was a gorgeous thing.

Biting the inside of her jaw, JJ resisted the urge to snap at him, well attuned to his little game. Her experiences with David Rossi had quickly taught her that he often acted like a child….any attention, positive or negative, was still attention. Waiting until he'd resumed his seat in front of her, she watched him pop a cookie into his mouth as she tapped her notebook. "You and I have quite a few things to discuss, Rossi," she began with a neutral look in his direction.

Nodding, he grinned around his cookie. "I agree, Ms. Jareau. Starting with when you're going to accept my invitation to a nice dinner in a dimly lit restaurant."

Smiling stiffly, JJ sighed, wondering which excuse she could pull out of her hat this time. Once again, she should be accustomed to his advances, but a part of her still felt a tug in the pit of her stomach. "I don't think so, David. We need to begin with a few more pressing matters than that," she said primly, staring down at her notes as she made sense of her points. "Based on my information, you've been a very busy boy. No, correction…a very busy, naughty boy, if my reliable sources are anything to go by." Looking up at him, she cocked her head as she stared at him, slightly shaking her head. "Tell me, Mr. Rossi, do you stay awake at night thinking up new and inventive ways to torture your publicist?"

"Oh, babe, I think about you at night, all right. But the tortures that I'm imagining are definitely ones that I think you'd find more than a little enjoyable," Dave replied, smiling wickedly at her as his dark eyes gleamed with masculine interest.

Throwing her hands in the air, JJ groaned deeply, sinking further into her leather chair. "You're hopeless!"

"That's what all three of my ex-wives said, too," he huffed, breaking another cookie in half with a loud snap. "I really don't see it though," he said plaintively, wiggling his eyebrows in her direction.

"Oh, I know very well what all three of those exes say about you, Dave," JJ bit out as she narrowed her eyes at him, sliding her desk chair closer as she propped her elbows on her desk. "In fact, I've heard from all three of them in the last twenty-four hours."

"Is that a fact?" he drawled, taking a sip of the bitter coffee he preferred. Ah, JJ did know him well, he thought with satisfaction. Damn, his second wife had never even figured out that true coffee didn't come from a small glass jar to be mixed with water from the tap. And he was certain his third wife didn't even know he drank coffee at all.

"Yes, that is, indeed, a fact," JJ snapped, her nervous energy seeping out through her toes, her high heel starting to make a small rat-a-tat on the hardwood floor. "In point of fact, Rossi, in the last seventy-two hours," she said, her voice rising as she watched a smug smile spread across his decidedly attractive lips, "I have been contacted by no less than twenty-seven individuals that have lodged a complaint about my number one client. But in the interest of time, I'll just hit the highlights, shall I?"

Now, this…this was what he loved watching. This beautiful woman, her cheeks flushed in passion – not the passion he'd have preferred watching, but passion, nonetheless – building herself into a fine frenzy. She truly was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever known, inside and out. Leaning forward, he rested hi s forearms against her desk as he studied her set face. "Whatever floats your boat, Bella."

"Don't even try that Italian endearment crap on me, Rossi. I'm not one of your flavors of the week," JJ retorted with a smirk, determined to beat him at his own game. "You're forgetting, I _know_ you."

"And if you _know _me as well as you think you do, you know that I haven't had a flavor of any kind in over a year and a half…not since I began trying to catch your eye," Dave said, leaning back in his chair as he popped another cookie into his mouth, crunching happily.

Rolling her eyes, JJ waved the yellow steno pad in front of her as she replied, "We are not going there, Dave. We've got an agenda here."

"Oh, you have no idea of the detailed agenda I have, Jennifer Jareau," Dave said around his coffee cup, dropping his mug to her clean desk with a loud bump.

Stifling a groan, JJ quickly shifted a coaster underneath his cup as she watched him bite back another grin. "You know the rules, Rossi. We use coasters here. And do me a favor. Walk out of my office and drop your libido by the elevator and then come back in. We've got some serious work to do here," JJ huffed, watching as he munched contentedly on the cookies that cost her twenty dollars a dozen. God knew, the man could afford them.

"Fire away, sweetheart," Dave returned, content to watch her shift uncomfortably in her big black chair. "I've got as much time as you need."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another World**

**Chapter Three**

"Glad to hear that," JJ muttered, staring across her desk at the man that had been infuriating her during the days and invading her dreams at nights. For a moment, she found herself lost in thought, wondering when this imperious, stubborn, pain in the ass had become her ideal of a perfect man. Not that she would ever admit to such a thing. Not in a million years would she ever let anyone, especially him, know exactly how he had affected her. Never. She would maintain her professional calm exterior, even if it killed her. And at this rate, it very well might.

Watching as she petite blonde seemed to be staring off into space, Rossi tapped his fingers against the mahogany wood panel on his chair as he said, quizzically, "Wanna tell me what's on your mind, honey?"

His deep words rolled through her self-imposed reverie, and she felt herself jerk slightly as she snapped her head toward him. Pasting on a stiff smile, she said with as much authority as she could muster, "No honeys, sweethearts, or darlings, Dave. We're going to remain professional while I detail your list of sins of the week."

"You make it sound like I'm about to be profiled on Leno or Letterman," Rossi muttered, settling back against the leather chair as he shifted his legs, grabbing another cookie in the process.

"Well, seeing as how detailing all TWENTY-SEVEN of the complaints would take more time than even that other Lothario also known as Dave would have, then I guess we'll have to settle for the Top Ten," JJ shot back, shuffling her notes on her desk as she forced herself to remain focused, trying her best not to notice how his dark eyes seemed to be particularly handsome today. God, when had she become a teenager infatuated with the latest rock star?

Clearing her throat again, she said before he could make a comment, "And number 10 on our list is a woman named Erin Strauss. Ring any bells with you?"

Shrugging noncommittally, Dave fought a grin as he watched JJ's face redden even further. Damn, she was beautiful when she was angry. "She's on the condo board at my complex, isn't she?"

"She's the head of that board, Rossi," JJ returned impatiently, her fingers crinkling the edges of the notebook. "And you know it. If you recall, she's that special ray of sunshine to whom I had to very nearly sign my soul in blood to assure that you wouldn't create any problems in the building if they allowed you to have an animal on the premises."

"Ah, yes," Dave said, tilting his head and closing his eyes as he casually crossed his legs once again. Using his best casual voice, he said slowly, "It's coming back to me now. Pinched face…stick up her ass?"

"That's her," JJ nodded, clenching her jaw as she wondered if it was too late to find another career. Maybe something with less stress….like bomb diffusing. "Care to guess why she called me?"

"I have no idea," Dave replied trying to school his features into an innocent mask, casting his eyes back toward her. "I'm assuming that I'm current on the condo fees."

"Your dog, Rossi," JJ growled, barely resisting the urge to reach across the desk and smack that smirk off his face.

"Mudgie?" Dave grunted, raising his eyebrow in a practiced motion.

"Yes, Dave. Mudgie," JJ said evenly, striving for patience but finding it just slightly out of reach. "Agreeing that your dog wouldn't cause any trouble included making sure that he didn't go for any unscheduled dips in the buildings Olympic sized pool, you idiot!"

"He was hot," Dave shrugged nonchalantly, smirking as he remembered the look of pure horror on those white haired biddies' faces who were beside the pool. "We'd just come back from a run. And it was only the one time."

Tossing a bill at him, JJ retorted, "That one time cost you $1500.00 for a pool service call and a formal reprimand from the commission." The faint rat-a-tat of her nails tapping against her desk emphasized her words as she added, "Three of those and you and Mudgie would be homeless…at least you would be…I'd probably be able to find the dog other accommodations."

Rolling his eyes as the paper dropped in his lap, Dave flipped the bill back over to her without looking at it, expertly landing it precisely in the center of her desk. "My accountant takes care of paying the bills, Jen. Forward it to him."

"Where do you think I got the bill from, Genius? He's number nine on your list of people that want to stomp on your prone body," JJ bit out through clenched teeth, feeling her stomach starting to roil, it's normal response to this infuriating man.

"Why the hell is Tom pissed at me?" Dave asked, honestly curious. "I make money, I spend money. His job is simple."

"Perhaps he disagrees with that description. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that he's been trying to get you in his office for over a month to sign your very nearly late tax returns," JJ sighed, making a quick check mark on her list, knowing that the man before who could easily distract her if she didn't stay on target.

"He knows to file an extension," Rossi frowned, taking another deep sip of his coffee.

"You really have no concept, do you?" JJ said, cocking her head and eyeing him with something close to pity. "These ARE the extensions, Rossi. Unless you'd like the IRS to take a fairly healthy portion of your various bank accounts, file the damn forms! As of eight o'clock this morning, Tom Cavanaugh refuses to accept anymore of your business until you do."

"Fine," Dave shuddered, the thoughts of dealing with the rules and regulations of the American tax code enough to make him want to renounce his citizenship. "I'll go see the tax man after I leave here. Happy now?" he smirked in polite agreement, deciding he might need to stay in the good ol' USA just to see this woman on a regular basis.

"Ecstatic," JJ muttered sarcastically. Flipping the pool bill back to him, she ordered, "Take that with you when you go."

"Aye, aye, captain," Dave said, saluting smartly as he began to push up from the armchair, sliding the paper inside his coat pocket. Glancing at his watch, he wondered idly if he could get reservations at Sardis on short notice, especially if he managed to convince his feisty little publicist to go with him.

"Freeze," she commanded without looking up from her notes, catching his movements out of the corner of her eye. "We're not anywhere near finished here, Rossi," she warned, knowing from bitter experience that she had to stay one step ahead of him if she had any hope of reaching the finish line any time soon.

"Babe, it would take days to go over all the people I've managed to tick off," Dave groaned, relaxing back into his seat as he reached out for another cookie, taking a hard bite of the sweet treat.

"Which is why I'm only hitting the high points," JJ said unsympathetically, motioning for him to grab a napkin as she watched crumbs flitting toward her clean floors. "Besides, you got a hot date or something?"

"Only if you agree to put me out of my misery," he said suggestively, wriggling his brows at her as he jerked a white tissue off the small table.

"I'd do that with a gun, Dave, not with the pleasure of my company," she replied, smiling sweetly at him as she wondered if it was still possible to get a weapons permit in New York. Oh hell, she thought with a grin, she could risk it. No jury would ever convict her once they heard the circumstantial evidence, would they?

"Damn, you really are a spitfire today, aren't you?" Dave laughed, grinning widely.

"No, Dave," JJ said, shaking her head as she tried to ignore the sound of his laughter. "I'm not…I'm more like a flaming ball of fury. Your account is taking over my life!"

"Sweetheart, I'm not doing anything different than I normally do," he said, with a head shake of his own. "But, if you'd just agree for you and me to become an us, it would save you a whole lot of time. You'd have easy access when you wanted to slap me in the back of the head," he reasoned, wiggling his eyebrows as he admired the view across the desk. From her glowing blonde hair to her flushed cheeks, she was a sight to behold. And he was definitely enjoying the sights.

"Would I get to use the weapon of my choice when I abused you?" JJ asked with mock excitement, clasping her hands in front of her in scornful hope. "Like an AXE!" she added, the light of excitement in her blue eyes.

"Vicious," Dave whispered with an appreciative glance at her. "I might just have to write my next thriller about you, babe. You're a serial killer waiting to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Another World**

**Chapter Four**

"Not that I know much about them, but I don't think I could be a successful serial killer," JJ snapped back, dropping her pen on her desk. "I'm only interested in annihilating one person, and then my work here on earth will be done."

"Still, I think you might have given me a new idea," Rossi mused, tapping his finger against his chin as he pretended to study the ceiling. "My next book is…."

"Already off schedule," JJ interrupted, her voice smooth on the outside even though her stomach once again clenched in agitation. "Which brings us to number 8 on the hit parade. Speaking of your next book, your expert legal consultant has been waiting for you to contact him. Waiting for three weeks, by the way."

"I don't see how that's a problem, Jen," Rossi flipped back, shaking his head at the thought. "The man has no conceptualization of the writing process…"

"But his wife does, and she's the problem, Dave," JJ added, raising an delicately arched eyebrow as she added, "Does the name Emily Prentiss ring a bell?"

"This is where I nod and say of course I do, right? If I was one of those good little authors all your co-workers get to work with, huh?" Dave asked, propping his chin on his hand. He remembered good and well who Emily Prentiss was…but damned if he'd give up his opportunity to hassle his favorite girl.

Releasing a long suffering sigh, JJ shook her head, "Oh, Dave, I gave up all hope of you being a good little author when you called me from Vegas five years ago at four in the morning, begging me to find a judge willing to annul a four hour old marriage. Wife number three, remember?"

"And like always, you came through for me, didn't you?" Dave grinned. "After reaming me out within an inch of my life that is," he said, smiling fondly as he remembered the barrage of swear words she'd hurled at him after he'd revealed his latest romantic entanglement

"Is it too much to ask for you to be sober and coherent when you say 'I do'," JJ huffed. "You have no clue the miracle I had to pull off all because you had one mai tai too many and married the showgirl," JJ growled.

"Hey, I've behaved myself since, haven't I? After you threatened to quit, I pulled my head out of my ass," he frowned, trying to justify himself.

"Maybe with the women…but you've managed to find equally torturous means to make my life a living hell," she replied without missing a beat. "Now, back to our original conversation – do you remember Emily or not?"

"She was that chick that knew about three thousand languages, right? She was a real ball buster," he reminisced with grudging respect.

"If you're trying to say that she was the linguist at the State Department unwilling to tolerate your grabby little paws, then yes, you're thinking of the correct lady," JJ nodded, drumming her fingertips against the hard surface of her desk. He wasn't fooling anyone, and certainly not her. She knew David Rossi had an elephant's memory.

"Come on, Jen, I told you, I was just trying to keep her from falling," Dave said quickly…too quickly.

"Yes, Dave, you tried to keep her upright seven times by the count she gave me. Each time you lent a helpful hand to her _ass_," JJ said patiently, stressing the last word as she leveled him with a penetrating aquamarine gaze.

Staring back at her, Dave had to literally shake himself out of his reverie. Damn, a man really _could_ get lost in those eyes if he wasn't careful. "Sweetheart, I haven't played grab ass with anyone in a year and a half," he reminded her. "Why're are you bringing this up now?" A slow grin spread across his face as he added, "But if you're jealous…"

"Don't flatter yourself," JJ snorted, cutting him off. "I bring it up because Emily Prentiss is the wife of your latest expert on your latest novel. His name is Aaron Hotchner. He's one of the top dogs at the Justice Department and Emily's newly wedded partner. Listen, Dave," JJ warned, her voice dropping as she became even more serious, "this guy is a straight arrow."

"How straight?" Dave asked suspiciously.

"He makes Emily look like the drunk girl at the frat party, straight," JJ explained in what she prayed was a way David would pay attention to.

"So he's like every other stick up the butt attorney I've ever met," Dave shrugged. "So what?" he asked carelessly.

"So Aaron Hotchner isn't someone either one of us wants to piss off. First, I consider Emily to be a friend. Ergo, pissing off her husband is off limits," JJ said with a pointed look at him. Second, unless you want to find yourself suddenly without resources in DC, Aaron Hotchner isn't someone we want angry with us. Otherwise, experts out of Justice, State, and the FBI will be in short supply. And I happen to know that you're going to need one of Quantico's ballistic experts for a certain chapter of your book, now aren't you?" JJ asked condescendingly.

"Fine," Dave grunted, "I'll play nice. Even with the man-hater."

"Emily is _not _a man-hater, Dave," JJ explained patiently. "She just happens to despise you," JJ added sweetly.

"And that makes you like her even more, doesn't it?" Rossi smirked.

"Would you think I'm terrible if I say yes," JJ whispered conspiratorally.

"Absolutely," Dave affirmed, keeping his eyes on her beautiful face.

"In that case, definitely," JJ smiled, rising and heading to the mini-bar.

"Are we done yet?" Dave whined, watching her attractive backside as she progressed across the room.

"Not even close," JJ snapped, bending to open the small refrigerator against the wall, trying to find a bottle of chilled water. "And stop staring at my ass, Rossi," JJ ordered, rooting in the fridge.

Seeing the cotton material of her skirt loving cup her derriere, Dave shook his head. "Honey, with an ass like that, you're lucky I'm not lunging at you," he remarked, slouching in his chair as his eyes admired the firm shape of her rump.

"Recalling what happened the last time you tried that?" JJ laughed, straightening as her hand connected with the cold plastic of the Dasani bottle.

"Do not bring that up," Dave bit out, still bitter.

"Hey, you're the one that insisted I take those self defense classes with your daughter," JJ snickered, remembering the look of sheer horror on his face when she'd flipped him after making a pass at her the last time he was here.

"It was never my intention for you to use me for practice, Jennifer, and you know it," Dave replied, casting a glare of his own at her.

"I just wanted you to see that you'd gotten your money's worth," JJ smiled, saluting him with the bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another World**

**Chapter Five**

"I got more than my damn money's worth, woman. I damn near got a concussion," Rossi snapped back quickly, unconsciously raising his hand to rub an imaginary pain in the back of his head as added, petulantly, "I'm certain I still have whiplash from the whole event."

"So sue me," JJ tossed back easily, popping off the cap on her water bottle as she eased back into her seat, placing her cold water bottle on a coaster. Smiling sweetly, she shook her head as she added, "No, scratch that. You can't sue anybody right now."

"Wanna bet? My attorney's on retainer, Jen." Rossi asked darkly, trying once again to forget the pain and humiliation he had felt at having to explain to her assistant how he had ended up on the floor.

"Not anymore," JJ said confidently, then ticked off another item on her list as she once again glared at him. "Apparently you spent have managed to piss off the entire partnership of Magnuson, Crachot, & Carter. All 29 partners, Dave."

"You mean Dewey Cheatam and Howe, right?" Rossi asked snidely, crossing his legs as he watched her take a sip from the water bottle, her lips wrapping around the spout in just the right way. Damn, the woman could even make drinking water look sexy, he thought with a silent groan, barely resisting the urge to yank the bottle out of her hands and slam his lips against those delectable lips of hers.

"Whatever you want to call them, Dave, apparently you managed to completely ignore their legal advice concerning the recent situation with Chief Derek Morgan out of Chicago," JJ informed him with a shake of her blonde hair, wondering quickly where she could find another law firm with the vast experience necessary to cover all of David Rossi's possible faux pas.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dave shrugged, crossing his legs as he clasped his hands in his lap, the picture of innocence misleading.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, David Rossi," JJ threatened, leaning forward to glare across the polished surface of her desk at him. "You know damn good and well that I'm talking about that dedication in your latest book."

"It was a perfectly good note that expressed my sentiments toward Chief Morgan, JJ," Dave replied unapologetically, staring up at the ceiling as he waiting for her to continue her tirade.

"Well, he and the rest of his department got the advanced copies that you sent them and surprisingly, he didn't share that opinion," JJ growled, feeling her jaw clench. Pressing a hand against her jaw, she felt her jaw pop back into place as she wondered if she needed to add TMJ to her list of growing complaints that she could blame on this world-famous author.

"Now, babe," Dave sighed, watching her cheeks flush again, wondering if he could make her do that on command. Damn, she was a beautiful sight for sore eyes.

"You've made him the butt of the joke throughout the precinct," JJ groaned, realizing too late her poor word choice as Dave's laughter echoed against the walls of her office. "It's not funny!" JJ hissed, wrapping her hands around her stapler, barely resisting the urge to send it sailing toward his fool head.

"Wanna bet?" Dave gasped, wiping his eyes with his fingertips as he grinned widely, her choice of words the perfect fit to a perfect storyline. Making a mental note to remember this conversation in detail, he had a feeling that he might just use it in one of his upcoming books.

"That poor man got shot in the line of duty while trying to save your miserable hide. And for his effort your reward him with a dedication that made him into a laughing stock," JJ muttered with a longsuffering sigh. "He should have let you take the bullet. It's not as though you can kill pure evil," JJ added darkly.

"It was a great dedication, JJ," Dave said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his chuckles. But he felt his grin widening as he watched her grow even more beautifully flustered with each passing moment.

Yanking open her desk drawer, JJ fished blindly inside, finally finding her staple supply of antacids. Pulling it out, she struggled to pop the lid as she recited, his written words burned indelibly into her memory, "To Chief Derek Morgan – a man willing to go above, beyond and behind the call of duty, daily putting his ass in the line of fire for the unfortunate."

"Which part of that statement was false?" Dave grinned, watching her struggle to unscrew the yellow lid in her tiny hands.

"He was shot in the ass covering you, you asshole!" JJ moaned, banging the bottle against the side of her desk in frustration, the plastic lid holding firm.

"Don't know why," Dave shrugged negligently, his eagle eyes trained on her delicate hands. "He knew I was a cop back in the day."

"Might it have had something to do with the drug addled pimp that was waving a gun at you?" JJ asked, angrily rattling the bottle at him as she fought with the top, mentally cursing the pharmaceutical industry as a whole for their so-called child-proof caps.

Pushing out of his chair, he easily slid around her desk, frowning as he gestured for the bottle. Feeling her slam it into his open palm, he worried aloud, "Bella, all these Tums you eat like candy are an indication of something. We've talked about this. You need to see a doctor."

"I already know I have an ulcer. I've even named it David," JJ retorted as she watched his capable hands twist the lid off with a flourish. Taking the bottle back from him, she popped a couple of the chalky tablets into her mouth, crunching loudly. "You've gotta fix this…we need those lawyers on our side."

"Fine," Dave said with a roll of his eyes, "I'll call Derek and stroke his wounded masculine pride. IF you'll see that gastro guy I've set you up with three times already," he bargained, watching her teeth angrily chomp at the tablets in her mouth as he bent over her, bracing an arm on either side of her leather chair as he stared into her eyes. "Seriously, babe, I want this guy to take a look at you."

"Don't know why," JJ huffed, slamming the bottle back on her desk, sending papers flying to the side. "You'll just find another means of trying to kill me," JJ murmured, trying to ignore the warm swell of pleasure sliding over her at his obvious worry, his dark eyes sweeping over her in a knowing manner.

"Yeah, but there are other methods I'd rather use to send you into the hereafter…ways that don't involve a burning pain in your gut, Bella," he replied evenly, swaying her chair slightly from side to side. "It's a good deal, sweetheart. Take it," he ordered with a raise of his eyebrows. "I'll even throw in a phone call to the attorney promising him a hefty increase in his retainer," he offered generously.

"Throw in an apology to your editor and I might be willing to do business," JJ countered, meeting his gaze squarely as she straightened in her chair.

"I could be persuaded to do that, after you explain what I did to him, of course, but I'm gonna want more than your agreement to see my doctor for that one," Dave said softly, leaning toward her.

"Like what?" JJ asked, her breath catching as she slowly watched his head descend toward hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another World**

**Chapter Six**

"Like this," he murmured, his lips meeting hers as his mouth slowly molded against hers. No woman had ever tasted quite this sweet. For months, he'd stolen these kisses from her…usually she fought against them harder. Maybe the wall she tried to keep between them was finally crumbling. As his tongue swept inside her sweet mouth to tangle with hers, he smiled against her lips. It certainly felt like those barriers had began falling.

Deepening the kiss, Dave slid his hand around her fragile neck, his palm sliding against her smooth skin. Good God, he'd never actually been intoxicated by a woman's taste until her. The thoughts of all other women flew from his memory, his mind completely and totally focused on the beauty that he held in his arms. He was entirely aware that he could drink from her lips for hours and still not be satiated though. Spun sugar on a hot summer's day…that was what she tasted like. Her flavor melted against his tongue just like the confection did. And she had none of the pesky calories.

Sighing against his mouth as his tongue slid sensuously against hers, JJ felt herself melting against him, her bones losing their structure as she gave into the overwhelming desire to just feel. Damn it, this was exactly what she wasn't supposed to do. Even the taste of his tongue was forbidden, intoxicating, sure to cause her to lose her control. Like the dark chocolate she favored. So wonderful when it melted in your mouth, but dangerously addicting if you weren't careful.

Sliding a hand between them to press against his chest, JJ finally convinced herself to tear her lips away from his. It had taken a monumental effort on her part and she gave herself a strong mental pat on the back for managing to convince her lips and arms to work in unison. "Okay, that's enough of that, David," she murmured, trying to catch her breath as she stared into his darkened eyes.

"Says who?" Dave snorted, dropping his head toward hers again, intent on once again imbibing from the forbidden vine, only this time his lips connected with the palm of her hand rather than his intended target.

"Says me," JJ retorted, more forcefully this time, her tone brooking no arguement. "I didn't drag you in here today to do this."

"Too bad," Dave replied regretfully as he slowly pressed a kiss against the tips of her fingers. "I'd show up for this kind of meeting any time you had a whim."

"I just bet you would," JJ said softly, shivering at the feel of his lips against the pads of her fingers. Giving herself a mental shake, she slid her hand against his shoulder, gently shoving him back. "Your side of the desk, Rossi," she said, jabbing a finger at his chair, conveniently located across the barrier of her oversized desk.

"Spoilsport," Dave said, his tone mocking. Easily slipping back around to resume his seat, he gazed across the surface, noting her swollen lips and flushed cheeks with a smug smile. "So…you were saying something about my editor…." he prodded with a raised brow.

Clearing her throat, JJ nodded, forcing her mind to return to the topic at hand. "Yes, as you know, George Foyet was a priceless find. He's one of the top ten editors in Manhattan and we were lucky that he agreed to work with us, Dave."

"The guys a murdering hack…his red pen butchered my manuscript so badly that it looked like it was soaked in blood when he was finished," Dave grunted, crossing his arms belligerently over his broad chest as he watched her push a strand of hair behind her ear. "Top ten, my ass."

"You're a writer, David. Naturally you think every word you drop against the page is sacred. It's Foyet's job to make sure it really is. Phoning him at 3:30 in the morning and calling him names isn't the way you're going to keep a renowned editor!" JJ moaned, feeling her stomach muscles tighten convulsively once again.

"It was four in the morning and that's when I do my best work," Dave returned defensively, tapping his fingers against his thigh. "And I didn't say anything to him that wasn't true."

"Be that as it may," JJ sighed, reaching out blindly and opening her bottom desk drawer and retrieving her trusty bottle of Maalox, "you have to apologize to that man. Or, he's going to take it out on your latest novel."

"I refuse to make deals with that wannabe," Rossi replied piously, setting his jaw as he added, "Hell, Jen, I've seen serial killers that were more merciful than that guy was with my manuscript."

"Then watch those books that you handle with as much care as children be sacrificed," JJ snapped, twisting the cap off the Maalox and taking a healthy swig of the noxious medicine. "And don't come running to me when it happens!"

"So, we'll find me another editor," Dave shrugged indifferently. "They're a dime a dozen in this city."

"Not for you," JJ said with a small shake of her head, drumming her fingers against the paper-covered wooden desk. "Word has spread, Rossi. Nobody will touch you. Your colorful reputation precedes you and with good reason," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. Pointing across the desk with the green plastic bottle, she declared, "This man is your last resort. Otherwise, we're going to have to look for an editor in Atlanta or LA…and I really don't relish the thought of trying to mediate for you long distance. So I don't care how you work it out with him, just do it."

Watching as the woman he'd fallen in love with lifted the Maalox bottle to her lips again, Dave frowned. Opening his mouth to comment again, he grinned as she threw up her hand.

"Don't wanna hear it, David. We already discussed my stomach," she said evenly, licking her lips as she dropped the bottle with a resounding thud, keeping it within grabbing distance.

"Yeah, and we're gonna keep discussing it. That's what we do," Dave reasoned with a reassuring grin.

"Oh, Dave," JJ said, shaking her head as some of her blonde locks fell against her shoulders, "You and I have quite a few other issues to get through. And if I were you, I'd get real comfortable. The next complaint is a doozy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Another World**

**Chapter Seven**

"I'm sensing a pattern here, Bella," Dave grumbled. "These complaints are progressively costing me more and more of my soul."

"Yeah, well, this one is gonna cost you some money, too," JJ said out the side of her mouth as she made a tic mark against her notepad.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, Beautiful. Tell me, who's the next person on that list of yours," he said with a sly smile and nod at her notebook, "that is crying foul over my so-called atrocious behaviors."

"Next up," JJ announced with a flourish of her hand, "ex-wife number two. Sylvia called me screaming like a banshee last night, Dave."

"Christ, what's the Wicked Witch of the Upper East Side decided to screech over this time?" Dave groaned.

"As if you don't know," JJ snorted, glaring across the gleaming surface of her desk at him. "You know exactly what Sylvia wants, Rossi. Don't start feigning ignorance. We both know it won't work with me. Again, I _know _you, David Rossi."

"Then you should _know_ that surrendering to that woman is not now, nor will it ever be, an option," Dave said flatly, his hands clenching around the arms of his chair reflexively. "You, above all women, should know that I'll never forgive that bitch for what she did."

Sighing, JJ leaned back in her chair. Honestly, she couldn't blame Dave on this one. Sleeping with his brother had been beyond stupid. Nick and Dave hadn't spoken in over six years because of her betrayal. Carefully, JJ said, "If you just give her what she wants, Dave, she goes away. You'll never have to hear from her again. She assured me of it."

"No," Dave refused. "Not a chance in hell."

"It's a hunting lodge with nine hundred bedrooms in the middle of nowhere Upstate, David," JJ replied softly, seeing his rigid face, his jaw clenching convulsively. "Let her buy you out."

"Jennifer," he said, his use of her given name showing her how serious he was, "that gold-digging slut tried to bankrupt me in the divorce. _After _fucking my brother in my own bed. She had her chance then to get everything she wanted. One way or another she needs to learn that my world no longer revolves around what she wants. My answer is no. Not only no, but _hell _no."

Taking another slow swig from her Maalox bottle, JJ dropped it back to her desk, keeping her fingers wrapped around it. "She'll sue, Dave. A messy, ugly suit that will draw attention to you…and not in those real good ways either. It'll drag the whole sordid mess back into the papers."

"I don't care," Dave declared stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. You care because I do," JJ replied evenly. "As your publicist, it's my job to guard your behind. This is how we do it."

"Look, honey, I tried to buy her out during the divorce settlement. She said no….it was her misguided way of trying to keep those razor sharp talons dug firmly into my skin. Now that it's obvious to her that it was a wasted effort, she wants to make a quick buck. Hell is gonna freeze before I allow it to happen," Dave explained.

"I know, Dave. I was there, remember? I was the woman sitting behind you in court," JJ groaned, rubbing her temples again, a mild headache already forming as she recalled those terrible days.

"Then you know why I'm not inclined to be gracious," Dave said simply, shrugging.

"Dave," JJ said patiently, mustering the energy to smile sweetly at him, "if you don't do this, then you and I are going to have to live with Sylvia's harping voice for the rest of our days. You don't want that, do you? You don't want to do that to me. Now, I didn't like this bitch on the day you married her and that relationship hasn't improved with the passing of the years. Have some pity on the woman you profess a deep affection for," she pleaded prettily. "And find a way to silence this harpy once and for all."

Seeing the truth in JJ's eyes, Dave knew he couldn't cause her anymore pain. Especially if he could prevent it. "Damn it, JJ," he growled gruffly. "You know I'd only do this for you! How do you want me to stop the wicked witch from dropping any more houses on anybody?"

"When you make those apologies to your lawyer, you can give him these," JJ ordered, sliding a sheath of papers across the desk to him. "Just sign over your half of the lodge and bing, bang, boom – you're free of your last tie to Sylvia Rossi."

Picking up the papers with a reluctant hand, Dave blew out a long breath. Reaching for a cookie, he muttered, "You seem to be awfully free and easy with my apologies an money today, Bella. What exactly am I getting out of these deals other than your agreement to go to one lousy doctor's appointment?"

"You get to live," JJ retorted, shuffling the papers on her desk. "Cause I must say, killing you hasn't been out of the realm of possibility."

"I was thinking something a little more intimate. Like dinner," he suggested, his eyes gleaming as the studied her nervously flipping through her notebook.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another World**

**Chapter Eight**

"You want me to reward you for all of these transgressions by going to dinner with you?" JJ asked, looking up slowly from her notes, her eyes narrowing as she caught the gleam in his eyes. Why did she suddenly feel like Little Red Riding Hood?

"Now, Jen," Rossi began, his grin growing by the second, "Some people might look at it as a reward for both of us. I have suddenly decided that I've not treated you well in the past, so think of this dinner as a make-up gift. Just a casual dinner between friends."

Humphing, JJ rolled her eyes as she smiled tightly. "Dave, there's nothing casual about you or any of your offers. No matter what pretty words you couch it in. You're forgetting that I know you, and I know your tricks."

"Jen, Jen, Jen," Rossi tsked, shaking his head in pretend pity. "Such a suspicious mind you have."

"I prefer to think of it as cautious," JJ shot back, leaning back in her chair as she consciously tried to relax her stomach and back muscles, feeling a cramp setting in. Catching sight of her list, she realized that the next item fit in quite nicely with this topic of conversation. Tapping a finger against her papers, she said firmly, "Speaking of caution, I believe you might want to exercise a bit of that when it comes to dealing with your third ex-wife."

His attention easily distracted, Rossi snapped his eyes to hers as he said gruffly, "What in the hell has Tiffany been up to now?"

"Oh, Dave, the better question is to ask me is what hasn't your Barbie doll of an ex-wife not been up to," JJ replied, cocking her head as she propped her chin against her hand and stared at him, unblinking.

"JJ, I was married to that woman for exactly thirty seconds, babe. If you recall, you were having me annulled within twenty-four hours."

"Oh, how could I forget that three am phone call, Rossi. I was in bed with a very promising gentleman when that particular bell rang," JJ growled. "And that guy actually had potential. Of course when I went running off in the dead of night to rescue from your latest fiasco, he bailed. Seemed he wasn't willing to share my attention with such a demanding client," JJ bit out.

"And look where you are today, Bella. We're still together," Dave said with satisfaction. "And for my health and sanity could you never again refer to being in bed with another man in my presence?" he snapped.

"Excuse me for having a sexual past," JJ huffed. "You haven't exactly been a monk in the time I've known you…believe me, Tiffany's pictures illustrated that very fact to me. In Technicolor!" JJ yelled as she pushed out of her chair to lean over the desk.

"There are pictures?" Dave asked with wide eyes. "I'll be damned!" he chuckled. "How drunk was I that night?"

"Dave, this isn't funny! I swear to God, if there's video, too, you're living on borrowed time!" JJ hissed.

"Honey, it was years ago. You know that," Dave placated, patting the fist she had clenched against the desk. "I've been celibate as a priest for…."

"A year and a half," JJ growled. "I know! You point it out to me almost every day," JJ said, closing her eyes. God, please never let this man find out that since the day he'd made his interest known, she hadn't so much as kissed another. The bastard had ruined her. Opening her eyes to meet his dancing black orbs, she swallowed. "Let me explain something to you, Rossi. It won't matter if those pictures were taken five minutes, five days or five years ago. All the papers are going to care about is that you have your face buried in a naked showgirl's boobs. The fact that she was your newly wedded bride of five minutes won't come into play."

Biting back a grin, Dave schooled his face into what he hoped was an appropriately contrite expression. "What would you like me to do, JJ?"

"I want you to help me, help you, David," JJ said patiently.

"That sounds ominous," Dave replied, raking her with suspicious eyes. "Exactly what would helping you involve?"

"Doing exactly what I tell you to do," JJ replied succinctly, her look daring him to argue with her. "I don't know what it is with you and the gold-digging tramps…"

"Former thing…my inclination for loose women with limited morals is a prior problem. I'm reformed now," Dave interjected quickly, silently willing her to believe him.

"Maybe so. But your past has come back to haunt you in the form of two ex-wives in as many days and we have to deal with that. Tiffany wants cold hard cash," JJ informed him briskly.

"What else is new?" Dave grunted, studying his nails with interest. "How much?"

"Ten grand buys us the photos, negatives, and a legal document stating that your former wife won't be able to pursue you for monetary game at any time in the future," JJ surmised.

"I thought my lawyers were mad at me?" Dave asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"They are. At you. Me, they love," JJ shrugged. "Have I mentioned how much I really hate Tiffany and her double d's? I was desperate, so, I called in a favor at Burnim and Lowe. But that's neither here nor there. Will you do it?"

Watching her hopeful face, Dave smiled. "If it's what you want me to do, make the arrangements, babe."

"Thank you," JJ sighed gratefully, pumping a fist in the air.

"Glad I could make you so happy," Dave grinned. "Now, about that dinner…I'm thinking wine and candlelight…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Another World**

**Chapter Nine**

"I can't," JJ stated quietly, her blue eyes meeting his across the desk.

Hearing her voice, tinged with regret lifted his spirits as he asked, "Why not?"

"Two words. Jason. Gideon. An author only slightly less of a trial than you," JJ sighed, tapping her fingers against her desk.

"And a whole lot less talented," Dave huffed. "Blow him off," Dave ordered shortly, the idea of sharing his publicist, let alone the woman he'd fallen in love with, with his arch-nemesis enough to set his teeth on edge.

"That's not nice, David," JJ rebuked mildly. "Gideon is extremely talented…and popular. And if I recall, he published two years before he did.

"Ah, yes. But who reached the New York Times Bestseller list first?" Dave smirked. "And stayed there for forty consecutive weeks," he added for good measure.

"He's made a few trips to that list as well, Dave," JJ countered, raising a brow. "And with a lot less publicity. At least the kind you seem to attract," she amended.

"Honey, that isn't something to brag about. Jason Gideon is as entertaining as a fence post," Dave snorted. "My dog has more personality than he does. Why would you want to…"

"Jason Gideon is a talented, respected author and an interesting and uncomplicated man. He deserves my attention just like you do," JJ snapped. "_You_ aren't my only client."

"Is all that code for boring?" Dave asked, tilting his head.

"Boring isn't a bad thing, David. In fact, after our meeting this afternoon, boring might be a relief," JJ returned evenly.

"Are you _trying_ to make me jealous, Bella?" Dave asked curiously, his shoulders tensing as he studied her face.

"Of course not," JJ replied with an eye roll. "There's absolutely nothing between Gideon and myself," she frowned.

"Good," Dave nodded. "He can live then." Jason Gideon had been a thorn in his side for almost ten years. Most of the time, thoughts about him only created a dull ache in the back of his head. But the thought of that wannabe overstepping the bounds of author and publicist with Jennifer was enough to make him debate the possible merits of having the other writer permanently eliminated. It's not as though he hadn't known a few hit men in his time…and a couple of them owed him. Big.

"You realize, of course, that even though there isn't anything between Jason and I, that I do, of course, maintain the right to decide who I see," JJ said patiently as though she were talking to a five year old.

"And you realize that I'll reserve the right to sabotage said relationship in any way possible," Dave returned evenly. "I thought I made it clear that my days of standing idly by while you play the field were over."

"Pot meet kettle," JJ growled, her irritation with the handsome man in front of her growing exponentially at his pronouncement.

"Hey, Jen, I think we both know my days of playing the field ended the day I declared my interest in you," Dave said, narrowing his eyes on her. "Now, cancel your meeting with Mr. Boring and go out to dinner with me. Give me a chance here, babe."

"Again, he's not boring and he IS my client. He deserves every bit as much of my professional attention as you do," JJ tersely replied.

"I'm more concerned with your personal attention at the moment. That's something I'm desperately in need of, sweetheart. Can't we focus on that?" Dave pleaded.

"No," JJ shook her head. "We can't."

"Why in the hell not?" Dave asked impatiently.

"Mainly because we haven't concluded our professional business yet!" JJ yelled, her voice echoing against the walls of her office. "Damn it, David! Do you have any idea what a nightmare you're making for me?" she asked, swigging from her Maalox bottle again. "I've heard from all three of your ex-wives in the last twenty-four hours. All three!"

"All right," Dave said calmly, seeing the tense lines bracketing her mouth. "Calm down, honey. We've talked about Sylvia and Tiffany. I've agreed to your terms regarding them. But why the hell is Kate calling to yell at you? Kate loves you."

"And I love her," JJ sighed, "And she didn't yell at me. She yelled _to _me. About you!"

"Kate knows there isn't anything she could ask for that I wouldn't give her. Why did she call you?" Dave asked in confusion.

"She doesn't want anything from you, Dave," JJ clarified. "She wants something for Charlotte. And I know that if you think real hard, you'll be able to figure out what it is."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, JJ," Rossi said piously, quickly dropping his eyes to look at his hands, his thumbs idly and oh-so-innocently twiddling in his lap.

"Don't pull that crap with me, Mr. FBI Agent Wannabe," JJ shot back quickly, narrowing her gaze as she watched the devious man, guilt written all over his not-so-blameless face. "You could give those people that work at Quantico a run for their money with your recent adventures into the world of subterfuge and spying."

Glancing up, Rossi bit back a grin as he casually raised an eyebrow, answering, "I think you have your government agencies confused, honey. It's the CIA that does that sort of thing, not the FBI. Of course, I'm sure those jack-booted thugs might…"

Slamming her hand down on her desk, papers scattering at the motion, JJ half-yelled, "Would you please stay on topic?"

"Hey, you brought up the alphabet agencies," Rossi replied with a beatific smile, cocking his head as he once again watched her forehead crinkle.

"Only because YOU were trying to avoid the fact that you were caught, red-handed I might add, in spying on your only daughter," JJ replied sweetly, valiantly ignoring the urge to once again reach for that magical green bottle. She added, jaw clenched, "You remember your daughter, don't you? That adorable little darling that you profess to love more than life itself?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Another World**

**Chapter Ten**

"How do you know about that?" Dave asked quickly, unconsciously flushing as he realized he'd been caught. Wincing for a bare moment, he belatedly forced his features into an imitation of innocence, or at least what he hoped passed for innocence at this exact moment.

"How do I know this?" JJ asked slowly. "How do I know this?" she repeated again, narrowing her eyes as she enunciated each word, her voice clipped and precise. The gall of this man! The unmitigated gall! He wasn't even bothering with a denial, which she had firmly expected. She knew this man well…or thought she did.

"Yes, JJ, how do you know about that? And who the hell else knows about it?" Dave asked, leaning forward expectantly, tapping his foot erratically against the cushioned hardwoods. God! If Charlotte had managed to find out she was being followed, was the woman in front of him aware of it, as well? Taking quick stock of situation, he realized that hell, he was still breathing. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

"Well aren't you just Mr. Curiosity?" JJ smirked, resisting the urge to shimmy in her seat, knowing that for once, she had managed to surprise the unsurprisable Mr. Rossi. Although, she thought as he narrowed her eyes, easily reading past his faux exterior, she had to wonder exactly how far his subterfuge had extended. He was a wily one, and according to her source, he was extremely devious in his plans.

"Jen, honey, I can explain," he said, holding up a hand as he noticed the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I'd say my new best friend clarified things for me fairly well at just after eight this morning. Does the name Penelope Garcia ring any bells for you, Rossi?" JJ growled, shifting her papers until she found exactly the right report.

Dave's first thought was deny, deny, deny. Somehow, though, he knew that tactic would only serve to infuriate the little blonde even further. Adjusting his best innocent expression, which was tarnished at best, he replied, hopefully casually, "That name does seems to ring a bell."

"I'd like to ring your bell," JJ snorted, balling up a piece of paper, her fingers working in tandem to prepare the perfect missile. Taking aim for his over-inflated head, she sang out as the paper sailed across the room, "You got caught, Rossi!"

Easily dodging the lobbed projectile as it whispered past his ear, Dave raised an eyebrow as he said, tisking, "Resorting to physical violence, Jen? That's so beneath you."

"Like having your daughter followed is any better? You're lucky you haven't been murdered in your sleep, Dave!" JJ replied, narrowing her eyes as she added, smiling grimly, "And, before you ask, Penelope Garcia is now on my side. I know everything, and I repeat everything."

"Now, honey," Rossi said quickly, those words of hers sinking in as he assumed that she had found out about his subterfuge. Mentally noting to find Penelope Garcia and have her drawn and quartered, or at least drummed out of the PI business, he continued, concern oozing from his words, "Don't try reading more into this than there is. I only wanted to make sure that you both were okay."

"I don't care what your skewed reasons were, Dave, they don't...." JJ suddenly stopped, mid-thought, as her mind catalogued his words. Had she heard what she thought she had just heard? Looking across at him, she asked, carefully, "Wait just a minute. What do you mean by both?"

Hedging his words, recognizing the proverbial sound of cracking ice when he heard it, Rossi replied cautiously, "What do you mean by everything?"

"Dave, trust me, now is so not the time to discuss semantics. And," JJ said ominously, watching as he darted his eyes nervously toward the door, "you'd never make it. You're old and I run five miles every day."

"I beg your pardon!" Dave yelped, his masculine pride roaring to the fore, his face flushing even more as he leaned forward in his chair, planting both feet firmly on the floor as he glared across the wide desk.

Smiling tightly, JJ nodded approvingly as she gripped the edge of her desk. "Now, that I've gotten your undivided attention. What do you mean "both" of us? Tell me that you haven't been having me watched!" Waiting a tensely silent moment, his lack of response just as damning as any objection would have been, JJ's eyes narrowed to mere slits as she breathed, "You treacherous son of a bitch! How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Dave almost roared, the need to justify himself growing by the millisecond as he faced off with this scrap of a woman. "I dared because I give a damn about you! Or have you forgotten your near miss of a scant month ago? That seemingly harmless peach of a guy that very nearly…" he railed, breaking off suddenly when he noticed the sudden chalky pallor of her face, a harsh contrast with the flushed cheeks he had seen only moments ago. Closing his eyes, he ran a trembling hand down his clenched face as he remembered her terrified phone call a month ago.

Even if he lived to be a hundred, he would never forget that moment four weeks ago when her phone call had awakened him at four in the morning. Between the sheer terror he could hear in her gasping words and the sound of pounding in the background, he had immediately known that something horrible was happening to his favorite person.

He had managed to stay calm while talking to her, but just barely. Dialing 911 on his house phone, staying on the line long enough to yell out her address to a taciturn operator, he had kept her on the cell phone, holding his fear at bay while he assured her that help was on the way. And that he was on the way. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave her to the mercies of an over-worked, underpaid beat cop, even if he was supposed to be New York's finest.

He had arrived at her apartment seconds after the police, finding her huddled on the sofa in her comfortable living room. Her apartment door bore witness to the violence, footprints beaten into the reinforced steel. Her eyes had darted in fear when he had knelt next to her, a sight that he did not appreciate at all. And seconds later, when she had haltingly told him and the unusually compassionate officers of the man that she had met for drinks a week prior, a man who had apparently refused to take no for an answer, he had realized then that he was more than capable of killing someone if it mean protecting this woman. If it meant protecting what was his. And at that moment, he had definitely realized that she was his.

But apparently she didn't realize that fact yet.

Clenching his fist, he stared across the desk at her as he said, voice tight, "I dared because I refuse to ever risk losing you to some psycho who managed to find out everything about you." He leaned forward then, his body tense as he added, sarcasm infusing every word, "Or have you forgotten about the son of a bitch that followed you for a week in order to try to break in and rape you?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: Loyal readers, it may be a day or so before my next posting. My Xmas cookies won't bake themselves. No matter how hard I try to wish it so.**_

**Another World**

**Chapter 11**

His words barely audible over the roar in her ears, her mind still barely able to comprehend the events of that night or the following nights, she shook her head, failing to clear her thoughts as she muttered, "I can't go there, Dave, and you're not, either."

His eyes narrowing as he watched her normally animated baby blues suddenly turn dull, her words barely audible, Rossi was once again around her desk in seconds, kneeling beside her chair as he grasped her hands quickly. Chafing her wrists, he said in what he hoped was a calm voice, "Honey, it's over. You don't have to go there, I promise. I lost my temper. I'm sorry."

"I still don't understand why you had someone watching me," JJ whispered tonelessly, trying to focus on his touch, but feeling nothing at that moment. She thought she had overcome those fears, but in this moment, suddenly, she realized she hadn't.

"Because after you sent me home after two weeks on your couch, I wanted to make sure no one was watching you. Hell, honey, that bastard was out on bail forty-eight hours after he was arrested. And I sure as hell wasn't gonna sit around and do nothing. That's not me! You know that's not me," he said quietly, tilting her chin gently, forcing her glazed blue eyes to meet his. "If you know anything at all about me after all these years, Bella, it's that I don't take risks with the people that matter the most to me. Not with their health, not with their safety, and not with their hearts."

"Did-did," JJ stuttered, floundering for words as she finally tried to meet his eyes, needing some form of assurance, and instinctively knowing that this man could provide that for her.

"Garcia didn't spot a damn thing, babe," he assured her softly, tightening his fingers around hers, sweeping his thumb against her delicate skin. "I'd have packed you up and moved you into the townhouse kicking and screaming if she had. No way am I sleeping on that torture device you call a couch again," he added lightly, letting a smile play on his lips as he tried to coax a response from her, mentally kicking himself for even bringing up this topic in the first place.

"It's a perfectly decent couch for a normal size human being," JJ grumbled softly, some of the color returning to her cheeks as she spoke, finally beginning to feel that things were closer to normal.

"Only if you're a dwarf, babe," he corrected with a wink, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "And as you can see," casting a look down his body, eyebrows wriggling, "I don't fit those requirements."

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly, her breath no longer catching painfully in her chest. "I guess not."

Ghosting a gentle hand over her cool cheek, he murmured, softly, "You okay now?"

"I guess. You're sure that your investigator didn't find anything about…about…him," JJ said, forcing herself to acknowledge that he just might have had her best interests at heart, strange as that might seem.

"Oh, she found out plenty about him. And he's been sent an adequately conveyed message," Dave said, his voice suddenly hard and unyielding, a sharp contrast to the soft tones he had just been using.

"Oh, God, Dave! What have you done?" JJ asked, her wide alarmed eyes finding his quickly as she felt that painful catch in her chest return once again.

"Nothing that didn't need to be done," Rossi replied cryptically, his voice brooking no argument at he met her gaze and leaned back against her desk.

"That's not answering my question, Dave," JJ said, narrowing her eyes as she watched him cross his arms over his broad chest.

"It's the best one you're going to get," he returned evenly, cocking an eyebrow as he nudged her delicate heel with his loafer-covered foot.

Kicking back against his expensive leather shoe as she pushed up from her chair, the wheels rolling back slightly, JJ poked him in the chest as she said sternly, "Answers, Dave. And I mean now."

"Jen, you don't need to worry about the situation any more," Rossi deflected, rising from the floor to tower over her, grabbing her hand as he pulled her slightly closer. "That son of a bitch will not be bothering you ever again. That's all that matters."

Fighting to reign in her body's response as she recognized his nearness, his utter maleness, JJ stared up into his onyx gaze, her mind spreading in a dozen different directions as she muttered, "Just tell me that you didn't do anything that I'm going to have to bail you out of jail for later."

"Trust me, babe," Rossi replied, tucking their joined hands against his chest, "No one will ever find out about what happened. That little pansy won't be opening his mouth any time soon."

"Dave, that man…he was…off. Dangerous. You shouldn't have gone anywhere near him," JJ rebuked, frowning in displeasure. The thought of anything happening to this man sent her stomach plunging toward her shoes, and she had yet to figure out exactly why that was.

"I never said that I did," Dave shrugged easily, dropping a hand easily down her side, settling on her supple hip. "You're putting words in my mouth that I didn't say, babe."

"Are you saying you didn't?" JJ asked suspiciously, taking an unconscious step nearer, his body heat drawing her to him like a moth to a flame in a suddenly chilly room.

"Nope," he replied evasively, avoiding the details that he knew would only serve to frighten her, which was something he refused to do again. "I'm not saying anything. Other than I'll always do whatever's necessary to protect you and Charlotte. Hell, you two are the only two constants in my life. Nothing gets to fuck with that, Jennifer." Meeting her cool blue gaze head on, he repeated softly, "Nothing."

Whatever his faults, whatever kind of mixed up, topsy-turvy relationship they had, David Rossi had always been one of her closest friends. Perhaps even her best friend. And when the chips were down, she trusted him implicitly. Trusted him to make good decisions with regard to her safety. And if he thought that Will LaMontagne needed to be dealt with, she had to believe that it was the best thing to do. Meeting his eyes again for a charged moment, JJ finally nodded. "You win," JJ grudgingly conceded, allowing herself to settle against him for a bare moment. "Maybe it's for the best that I don't know the details."

Grateful that she'd decided to let it go, Dave nodded as he stroked his fingers against her linen-covered hip. "I think that's for the best, honey."

"But I'm safe?" JJ asked, her words more shaky than she liked, needing his reassurance more than she had realized. God knew, she never wanted to live through anything like that again. And if the look on his face that night had been any indication, she wasn't sure David could live through it again.

"From everyone but me," Dave said, bending his head to steal a kiss from her unsuspecting lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another World**

**Chapter 12**

Allowing herself a brief moment to relax in his strong arms, JJ finally pulled away, shaking her head as she muttered, "I'm not sure anyone anywhere is safe around you, Rossi."

"Oh, babe, other women don't even register on my radar anymore," Dave assured her quickly, his hands still curved around her hips as he eased her back into her chair.

Feeling the afternoon sunlight shining against her cheek as she stared up into his grinning eyes, JJ cocked an eyebrow as she drew a deep breath. Part of her wanted to give in, to let him sweep her off her feet, to let him take her away from reality. But, she sternly reminded herself, reality had a way of reappearing just when you least expected it. Forcing a stern look on her face, she said firmly, "Why don't we just move on from here, Dave? We still have a few things to discuss."

Tapping his index finger against her pert nose, Rossi grinned as met her flashing eyes. "I'm all for discussions. Just love them, especially when they happen to occur over a well-prepared dinner and a tall bottle of an excellent wine."

"Down, boy," JJ muttered, smacking his hand away as she pointed toward his empty chair, knowing that she needed some sort of barrier between them if she was going to succeed in her mission. "Back to your corner, Dave."

"Spoilsport," he grinned, easing around the wide wooden desk as he settled casually back into his assigned chair. Reaching for another cookie, he munched happily as he murmured, "So who's next on your hit parade? We've covered everyone I know, love, hate, and have managed to piss off. That doesn't leave anyone."

"It leaves," JJ said firmly, frowning as she watched crumbs once again fall onto her pristine floor, "your daughter. Remember her? The very one that you were ALSO following?"

"You sure you want to discuss that again?" Rossi threw back casually, reaching for a napkin as he took a long sip of his now-tepid coffee. His face contorting as the bitter liquid hit his throat, not at all palatable in its weakened state, he added, "I say the same thing about Charlotte that I say about you, babe. I do what I have to do to protect my own."

Choosing to let his statement ride rather than delve into the meaning of those words, JJ replied, "Well, I don't think Charlotte's taking her protective detail in stride. As a matter of fact, I believe she has sworn to never speak to you again as long as you choose to act like the American version of the Gestapo."

"I can see my daughter's Ivy League education was a fortune well-spent," Rossi replied sarcastically, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his ankles. "So glad to know that she appreciates my sacrifices for her well-being."

"Get off your high horse, Dave," JJ said tiredly, propping her chin on her hand as she swept an unruly strand of hair off of her face. "You know Charlotte is one of the few people on this overpopulated earth who truly loves you for you and not for your vast wealth and power. What she doesn't appreciate, though, is having her every footstep watched. She's a grown woman, Dave, and she's earned the right to live her own life."

"She's dating a boy," Dave grumbled, rising to grab a few more cookies off the silver tray on the side table, his thoughts growing darker by the moment as he thought about his only daughter. "Dammit, I swear I was just changing her diapers and warming her bottles yesterday, JJ!"

"She's nineteen, believe it or not, and your daughter," JJ said, rolling her eyes as she followed his restless movements, the sight of an unsettled David Rossi an unusual occurrence in her world. "Of course, she's dating. And since she's over eighteen, there's not much you're going to be able to do to stop that. If you're very, very lucky, dating is all she's doing."

Dropping back into his chair, Dave shuddered, his mind going completely black at the mere suggestion. "I'm begging you, sweetheart, don't even joke about that! The image you just put in my head will haunt my nightmares for months."

"Serves you right," JJ snorted, rolling her eyes as she relaxed in her chair. "Payback for all the fair virgins you've sullied over the years."

"You don't think my daughter is a virgin?" Dave yelped, choking on a cookie, crumbs suddenly flying in all directions as he paled in shock, then reddened from the exertion of a mass coughing fit.

Trying to keep a straight face, JJ bit her lip as she tossed him her water bottle. Watching as he chugged from the spout, she shook her head in amazement. Nothing like Charlotte's sex life to bring David Rossi under control. Waiting until his face had regained a shade of color, JJ slowly said, "I have no idea if your little girl is a virgin or not."

But she knew she was lying. She, herself, had given Charlotte Rossi the name of her gynecologist months ago when the young woman had expressed a desire to change her birth control pills, but there was no way in hell she was throwing her body into that oncoming fracas. She loved Charlotte to pieces, but the day her daddy found out exactly how sexually active his daughter truly was, she wanted to be far, far away. Perhaps, China. Or Tibet. Maybe she could be in seclusion with the Dahli Lama. Surely Rossi wouldn't kill her then, would he, in the presence of a renowned religious leader?

Narrowing his eyes, Rossi was quick on the uptake. Over the years, he'd learned every nuance of Jennifer Jareau's expressions. And he could definitely tell that she was hiding something. "Whatdaya know, angelface?"

"I know your daughter wants to dance on your lifeless corpse today," JJ said cheerfully, batting her long lashes at him flirtatiously, hoping that her distraction would work.

But apparently it didn't. Narrowing his eyes, Rossi leaned forward as he placed the water bottle on the edge of her desk, his words clipped as he said, darkly, "She can't be serious about that boy, Jen. She's only 19. I refuse to allow her to…"

"Whoa, there, Dave," JJ interrupted, shaking her head at his words. "Take this advice however you will, but trust me when I say that no woman, no matter how old she may be, takes kindly to being told who she can see, what she can do, or where she can go." Seeing the scowl settling deeper on his expression, she added, firmly, "And I don't think that a Rossi, specifically your daughter, is any different."

Feeling his blood pressure start to rise at the thoughts of his baby girl with a man, any man, he muttered, "She wouldn't do this to me."

"Do this to you?" JJ asked incredulously, shaking her head in amazement at the man in front of her. "Dave, get with the program. This entire little conversation is about what YOU are doing to HER, not the other way around."

"JJ, you don't understand….."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," she shot back quickly, feeling that ever-present knot in her stomach starting to come to life again. "I understand that if you have any desire to have any sort of relationship with your daughter, who, by the way, can hold a grudge far better than you, then you'd better get your ass in gear and fix this. Quickly."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: For those of you following my stories, from now until Christmas, my updates will be coming every other day. Sorry, my friends, blame my children and their countless Christmas activities. As usual, Tonnie and I have a ball bringing you these stories, so, please be patient with us. The holiday season is kicking our collective rumps. Thank you, everyone who is taking the time to both read & review. Please continue! It makes it worthwhile to do this, knowing that we've managed to capture your interest. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds (though I wouldn't mind having Joe M. for in my stocking this year!).**_

**Another World**

**Chapter 13**

Stiffening his shoulders as he let her stern missive fly over him, Rossi shook his head then as he said with a growl, "If she thinks I'm gonna welcome that interloper with open arms, then she's got another thing coming. How dare that pipsqueak even come NEAR my daughter?"

"Three words, Dave. Get. Over. It." JJ said, flicking her fingers against her messy desk with each punctuated word. "And find a way to make your daughter happy. Now. Unless, of course, you want to spend the rest of your life estranged, barely exchanging cards from a distance at Christmas and birthdays."

Sighing, his anger slowly deflating as he imagined his daughter's laughing face, he asked, his voice heavy, "What do you suggest?"

"How should I know?" JJ groaned, jerking her Maalox body to her lips again and taking a heavy shot of the thick medication. Dropping the bottle back to her desk, she glared at him, "She is your kid. What would make you drop a vendetta against your parent if they'd violated your trust and potentially compromised a promising relationship with a great person?" JJ spat, her words tinged with exasperation she stared at the immovable force that was David Rossi.

"Promising relationship? Great person? What the hell do you know that I don't, woman? As soon as Garcia figured out that I was spying on my daughter's love life, she dropped me like a hot potato. All I got out of her was the kid's name, serial number and financial status. That's it. Zilch in the personal department," Dave huffed, angrily waving his hands around as was his habit when he was agitated.

"I know," JJ said smugly. "Penelope told me. She didn't seem to think this was an appropriate way to spend your vast resources OR treat your daughter." Settling back in her chair, JJ stared across the desk at Dave, letting a satisfied smile play on her lips as she slipped her foot out of her heel, rubbing her aching arch against the pliant leather. "I actually liked her…upbeat…happy. I could use more people like that around. We're having lunch later this week."

"Oh, goody," Dave said, clapping his hand theatrically as he reached for the last cookie on the plate. Waving it in the air, he added with a growl, "Meanwhile, my kid is evidently threatening to disown me. What are we gonna do about that?"

"Hey! What's this "we" crap, Kemo Sabe?" JJ asked with a furrowed brow as she watched him devour the treat in two bites. "My culpability in this was bringing the problem to your attention. My obligation here has been fulfilled."

"Now, that's bullshit and you know it," Dave snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as his foot tapped anxiously against her flooring. "There's no way in hell you'd let me out of this office until we figure out a way to put me on good terms with my little girl. Otherwise, you might just get my attention all to yourself," he said, stressing his last words, his voice daring her to find complaint in his well-placed threat.

"Oh, hell," JJ groaned, dropping her head into her hands as her elbows rested against her desk, wondering what she had done in a previous life to deserve such punishment. Maybe she needed to make that trek to the Himalayans for reasons other than escaping this insane man. "Congratulations, David. Now I have an ulcer and a migraine."

"Again, one trip to a certain physician, and we could take care of both of those problems," Rossi shot back quickly, narrowing his eyes as he watched her rub her tiny fingers against her forehead. Pushing up quickly, his steps ate the distance between them as he rounded her desk to stand behind her chair. "Lean back, babe."

Glancing sharply over her shoulder, JJ started shaking her head immediately, her hair flying in all directions as she snapped out, "Dave, I don't know what you think you are doing, but…."

Dropping heavy hands to her shoulders, Rossi pulled her back against the buttery leather, his fingers immediately finding the pressure points at the base of her neck as he answered, "I'm taking care of your headache while you help me take care of mine, Jen."

"Dave…." She said, her words weak even to her own ears. But how could she speak when his fingers were working magic against her tense muscles, finding every tense spot with a practiced ease that she hadn't known he even possessed? Finding her voice again, she murmured, trying to ignore the tingle flowing down her spine, "This is not helping fix the problem with Charlotte, you know."

Sweeping her blonde hair over one shoulder, Dave tilted her delicate neck to the side as he gently pressed his thumbs against a particularly evident knot. "Sure it is, honey. As soon as we get rid of this pesky headache, you can just relax and tell me exactly how we're going to make Charlotte like me again. Maybe over dinner?"

Feeling her eyes starting to close as he continued his expert ministrations, JJ muttered as she unconsciously leaned into his touch, "It's your daughter you need to be taking out for an over-priced, underrated meal, Dave, not me."

Cocking his head to the side as he considered her suggestion, he grinned suddenly, burying his hands in her hair as he massaged behind her ears. "Now that's an idea that just might work. Of course, I'm sure that we'll need a chaperone. So, of course, that means that your presence will be required."

Sighing in appreciation as she surrendered to his touch, her muscles sending up immediate thank yous, she muttered, "You mean a referee, Dave. Your daughter has a better aim than you do, and you know it."

Spinning her chair easily, Dave leaned back against the window ledge as he easily pulled her closer, catching her off guard as he grinned down into her surprised face. "So are you in? Unless, of course, you want my daughter to hate me for the rest of her life. And I know that you'd hate to have that hanging over your head, what with your compassionate nature and all that."


	14. Chapter 14

**Another World**

**Chapter 14**

"I've got a meeting, Rossi," JJ groaned, acutely missing the feeling of his fingers against her aching muscles. But that was something she was definitely going to be keeping to herself, she thought darkly as she added sternly, "And I've already rescheduled Gideon twice this month. Both times because of you, I might add."

"So he won't be surprised when you do it a third time," Dave shrugged carelessly, pulling her chair closer to him as he squatted in the floor in front of her, meeting her eyes. "Come on, Bella. You don't like it any better than I do when Charlotte and I fight," he pleaded, taking her hands in his as he easily laced their fingers together.

"And why should I bother?" JJ asked, cocking her head and shaking it regretfully, recognizing how easily it was for him to put her in this position. "As soon as I help you dig your way out of this hole you've made for yourself, you'll just crawl into another."

Grinning up at her, his eyes glittering, he said assertively, "And that's why you should seriously consider just giving in to fate, honey. Being there on a day to day basis would allow you plenty of opportunity to keep me on the straight and narrow path to righteousness."

"Dave, if you ever even saw a straight and narrow path, you'd end up stepping off the edge just to see what would happen," JJ accused, jerking her hands from his as she swatted at his shoulder, refusing to acknowledge how handsome he was when he smiled at her like he was right then.

"Maybe," he conceded, rubbing her bare leg, his fingers warm against her cool skin. "But at least you'd be there to punt my ass back onto it. Think of the massive amount of time you'd save."

Throwing her hands into the air, she wailed, knowing that she was out of arguments, "You're hopeless. Absolutely hopeless."

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Dave asked eagerly.

"Do I even have a choice?" JJ muttered, reaching resolutely for the phone, telling herself that resistance was obviously futile. Pressing the buttons quickly, she told herself that at least this way, she could dictate the terms of the evening, which might still give her a fighting chance against this insufferable man.

"Now that's more like it," Rossi replied with a grin, listening as she greeted his daughter. Propping against the window sill again, he was content to just watch her, her face animated as she spoke to Charlotte, her laughter a slight tinkle, one that he would never get enough of. Not bothering to pay attention to her words, he let his mind wander, the thoughts of seeing this woman every morning and every night filling his every thought.

Hearing her end the call, he smiled as she turned back to him. Clapping his hands together, he asked, "So, what time does this shindig start tonight? I need to know so I can get us reservations."

Cocking an eyebrow at the confident man in front of her, JJ leaned back against the comfortable leather as she said, sweetly, "You might want to make those reservations for six, Dave. "

Tilting his head, he narrowed his eyes as he searched her face for any signs of hidden meaning. "You might need to give me more details than that, babe, because the last time I checked one and one and one were three."

"But when you add in Kate and Richard, that takes us to five," JJ countered, a glimmer of a smile playing on her lips as she watched his face closely, not wanting to miss a moment of his reaction.

"I always enjoy spending time with my daughter's mother and stepfather, but still, that's not six. Unless of course, you have been practicing some sort of new math that I'm unaware of," he replied evenly, leaning back against the cool glass.

"Dave, I think you'll figure this out if you think about it," she started, placing her hands genteelly in her lap as she added, "There's Kate and Richard, you and me, and Charlotte and…"

Realization dawned in his mind and eyes, and he shook his head, his tone affronted as he yelled, "Oh hell no. Hell no, hell no, hell no."

"Now, Dave," JJ said firmly, tapping her foot against his as she added, "You wanted dinner. You can't dictate the details at this late date, you know."

"Wanna bet?" he replied darkly. "I am not having dinner with that…that…BOY…who is daring to take my daughter away from me!"

"That boy has a name," JJ sighed tiredly, seeing his animated face clench. "It's Kevin."

"And how would you know that? You, who keep claiming to remain completely clueless. I'm onto you, Beautiful," he growled, narrowing his gaze on the woman directly in front of him. Bracing an arm on either side of her leather chair, he leaned close. "Spill it, Angel. What am I missing here?"

"Obviously you're missing the fact that your daughter cares about this man…"

"Boy," Dave snorted.

"…this young man to ignore whatever missives and mandates you may have proclaimed holy. If I were you, I'd be nice. Especially if you demand my presence at this little meeting of the collective minds," JJ finished, meeting his gaze squarely as she refused to blink

"Your attendance is a requirement or the deal's off. I'll just have the kid offed," Dave huffed, his words brooking no argument.

Slapping his chest sharply, JJ ordered, "Would you please stop saying things like that? One day, a member of the press is gonna catch you blurting out that garbage and make the association between your Italian last name and the mob…and I am NOT handling the press conference on that one!" JJ declared firmly, her jaw set as she shook her head, blonde hair sliding against her shoulders.

"Hell, babe, you love a good scandal as much as the next publicist," Dave laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners of his eyes attractively.

"And you've had MORE than your fair share of those, haven't you?" JJ asked petulantly.

"Not for a…" he began, his words rote by now.

"…a year and a half," she mimicked, her eyes twinkling. "I got the memo, Rossi."

"Then I won't have to repeat myself, Sweetheart," he said with a grin. "Maybe you'll get it through your skull that I'm serious about you. About us."

Recognizing an open door when she saw it, JJ took advantage quickly of the opportunity as she said, calmly, "Then you'll do anything to make me happy, right?"

Nodding, Rossi said firmly, "What do you think I've been doing all this time, woman? I don't go to these lengths for just anyone."

"Then you won't mind being on your best behavior tonight, will you?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes again. Seeing his eyes start to narrow, she added, firmly, "Because you'd hate for me to think that you weren't serious, wouldn't you?"

Realizing with a sinking feeling in his stomach that she had found a loophole in his supposedly iron-clad argument, he muttered darkly as he leaned back, "Not fair, Jen. Not fair at all."

"Haven't you heard, Dave?" she asked, reaching out to pat his cheek before twirling her chair back toward her desk. "All's fair in love and war. And I believe it was you that taught me that the only fair fight was the one that was lost."

Pushing off the marble sill, he muttered as he trailed a hand down her shoulder. "You might wanna remember that, Jen, when World War Three breaks out later tonight."

Ignoring his comments, she said with a wave of her hand, "Don't you have a phone call to make? I believe you need to work your magic with Mario at Sartelli's if we're going to have reservations for 7 PM."


	15. Chapter 15

**Another World**

**Chapter 15**

Listening as the great man worked his magic on the phone with the city's most famous maitre d', JJ sighed as she surveyed the disaster zone that had become her desk. How could this have happened in the past hour, she asked herself, shaking her head as she automatically started stacking the papers back into orderly piles. At least she had managed to cover most of the items on her hit list, she told herself, so the afternoon was not a complete failure.

Glancing down at her neatly prepared schedule, she groaned loudly as she suddenly remembered her meeting with Jason Gideon again. Reaching for her phone, she punched in the few numbers necessary, leaning back in her chair as she waited for the great author to answer. But instead, she heard his snippy voice mail greeting. Sighing, she quickly tried to explain how her schedule had suddenly been changed due to circumstances beyond her control.

And that was not a lie, she told herself as she disconnected the call, her eyes being drawn back to the loud exclamations of the man currently pacing the length of her office. Apparently, he was having a bit of difficulty obtaining those elusive reservations. Rubbing a sudden sore spot in her temple, she could only imagine the reaction that would be forthcoming if he was not successful.

But her worries were for naught as he suddenly turned toward her with a wide grin, shoving his phone in his pocket as he flopped back into his assigned seat. Crossing his legs, he said with a grin, "Okay, beautiful, we're on for 7, so I suggest that we get moving."

Glancing down at the crystal clock on her desk, JJ shook her head as she said, "Unless I'm mistaken, it does not take an hour and a half to travel 2 blocks to Sartelli's. Unless, of course, New York has suddenly been attacked by space monsters when I wasn't looking. Although, I have been rather busy this afternoon dealing with an egotistical pain in my ass, so I might have missed a few things."

"Funny girl," Rossi snorted, leveling his patented glare in her direction. Raising an eyebrow, he asked with a grin, "Someone was insistent that I pay a visit to my attorney before this little soiree, so I believe there's a few more items that we need to take care of before I go make nice with my daughter."

"And you can't do that alone, Dave?" JJ replied with a shake of her head, watching as he fidgeted restlessly.

"Don't wanna," he replied cheerfully, dropping both feet to the floor with a loud plop as he pushed up, waving one hand in her direction. "So come on, sweetheart. You know you don't trust me to behave myself, anyway. Or that's what you've been telling me all afternoon, isn't it?"

"As much as I'd like to babysit you even MORE," JJ emphasized, glaring up at the obviously content man, "I still need to finish one more item and try to get in touch with Jason again. He didn't answer his phone, and I want to talk to him, not just trust he got my voicemail message."

Rolling his eyes, Dave leaned both hands against the edge of her desk as he said, "That hack can operate a phone like the rest of us. I'm sure he'll find some other way to occupy his time for the evening. Hell, maybe he'll even write something worth reading for once."

"David Rossi," JJ began, leaning her hands forward on her desk, coming eye to eye with him, "That hack, as you so inelegantly put it, has been on the New York Times Best Sellers list just as many times as you have. So…"

Interrupting her, he grinned, enjoying the flash in her eyes, as he snapped back, "Yeah, but who got there first? He's just a wannabe, Jennifer, riding on my coattails."

"Does that matter, Dave?" JJ said tiredly, rolling her eyes as she watched the self-satisfied smirk settle over his handsome features. Wondering again exactly why she put up with this infernal man, she added, "And his success does not infringe on yours, you realize that, don't you? You each write completely different genres, so you're not even competing for the same readership."

Rolling his eyes at her words, he replied, his snort loud in the room, "Yeah, and I don't even know WHY people read that drivel of his. So he does psychological insights into the criminal mind. Who gives a flying…"

"Okay, I think we've moved into pure childishness now, Dave," JJ said, interrupting his tirade. If she knew anything about this man, she knew that he would stay on this thought as long as she let him. Pointing firmly at his chosen seat, she commanded, "Sit yourself down and behave until I have my desk cleaned off, then I'll go with you to the attorney's office. Do you think you can behave yourself or do I need to find something to occupy your overactive little imagination?"

Smiling benignly at the blonde beauty, more than satisfied that he had managed to sway her to his way of thinking, he dropped into the chair as he said, almost nicely, "I'll be as quiet as a church mouse."

"One day, Dave," JJ said casually, glancing up from shuffling the papers on her desk, "God is going to smite you for telling those lies."


	16. Chapter 16

**Another World**

**Chapter 16**

"Hopefully not before I manage to convince you that I'm the ideal match for you," Dave returned, settling back in his chair to watch the young woman that had managed to capture his heart methodically straighten her desk, satisfied in the knowledge that he had at least secured her position by his side for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

"Oh, you're a match for me, all right," JJ grumbled. Glaring at him, she asked, "How do I let you talk me into these asinine plans of yours? I mean, I'm a good girl. I donate my time and money to charities. I pay my taxes. I help little old ladies across the freaking street, for crying out loud. And yet, God, in His infinite wisdom, chose to saddle me with you. Why, I ask you?"

"Actually, if you want to be technical about it, God didn't choose you. I did. Remember?" Dave grinned, clasping his hands over his stomach as his eyes followed her precise movements as she rose to clear the desk.

"How could I forget?" JJ said, lifting her head to roll her eyes at him. "Up until you, I was living every small town girl's version of life in the big city. Then you walked in and changed everything."

"Hey, you can't deny that I gave your career direction," Dave laughed. "You've never been bored working for me."

"With you, Rossi. I work WITH you," JJ corrected pertly.

"I handpicked you," Dave reminisced, his eyes going soft as he recalled the shy, uncertain girl that had been sitting in a corner cubicle that momentous morning. He still wasn't sure what it had been that had attracted him. Maybe it was that slight nervous smile she'd flashed him as he'd walked past her. Perhaps it had been the way she'd struggled to sound confident when the president of the publishing house had introduced her to him. Whatever it was, there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank God he'd listened to that screaming internal voice that had said she was the one for him. It was one of the few times that voice had been correct.

"You did," she nodded, smiling faintly as she flipped the coffeepot on her side table off. Turning, she leveled him with a direct stare as she prodded, "And you never have told me why."

"Why, what?" he asked evasively, turning to study the pictures on her wall.

"Why you chose me out of all those girls in the room," JJ clarified, knowing his avoidance tactics well. "I think after all these years that I've earned the right to know, don't you?"

Inhaling deeply, he turned to face her inquiring gaze again. "I guess you have at that. If you really must know, it was your ass. Even then you could bounce a nickel off that piece of art," he winked.

"Some days," JJ ground out, tightening her lips as her small hands formed into fists, "I could quite happily kill you."

"I know," Dave grinned. "Keeps things interesting, doesn't it?"

Taking a deep breath as she turned to face him, JJ shook her head, "Dave, I can quite honestly say, I haven't been bored since the day you walked arrogantly into my life."

Pushing out of his chair to move behind her, he brushed her long blonde strands over one shoulder, dropping his hands to her shoulders, he gently kneaded the knotted muscles. "Bella, think how boring your life would have been without me in it."

"Ah, boredom…blessed boredom," JJ sighed as his magical fingers worked over her tired muscles. "I don't think I even remember what that is."

"Good," Dave murmured, dropping a kiss to her nape. "Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"So you say," JJ grumbled, trying to ignore the thrill of desire she felt as his lips smoothed across her sensitive neck.

"So I know," Dave replied, slipping his arms around her narrow waist and pulling her against him as she continued tidying her desk, stacking her files into neat piles. Resting his chin on her shapely shoulder, he asked, "Have you given any more thought to what you want for Christmas?"

"Ah, you mean that personal shopper I found for you isn't picking out my gift?" JJ asked, turning her head slightly.

"That hurts, beautiful," Dave growled. "Never once in all our years have I ever allowed somebody else to choose your gift."

"Yeah, I especially appreciated the male stripper you sent me last year. His arrival coincided with my mother's. Let me tell you, he made one hell of a conversation piece," JJ muttered as his hand dropped to caress her skirt covered belly.

"Tell me the look on her face wasn't worth it," Dave laughed, recalling the shocked and horrified expression on Amelia Jareau's face as the seemingly innocent UPS man had ripped off his shirt.

"Oh, but if I remember correctly, you left way too early that night, Dave," JJ fired back, shifting her hand to cover his, effectively halting his southern-headed ministrations. Glancing back at him, she added smartly, "You didn't get to hear her diatribe on the twenty seven reasons why I shouldn't be living in this, and I quote, "perverted, sin-ridden, modern day Sodom and Gommorah den of iniquity." If the woman had her way, my father and brothers would have showed up in a U-Haul and uhauled my ass back to Pennsylvania before nightfall."

Squeezing her hand as he used his other hand to trace lightly against her neck, he growled, "You and your gorgeous ass are not going anywhere, Jen. I happen to like you exactly where you are."

Flicking an eyebrow up, JJ shook her head, trying to ignore how her skin seemed so heated from his very touch, muttering, "And of course, the great David Rossi always gets what he wants. I believe that's been the topic of this entire conversation, hasn't it?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, JJ felt her chair spin, her startled eyes jerking up almost involuntarily to meet his. "Dave! I still have work to do, you know."

Sliding his fingers down her arms, Rossi easily levered her out of the chair as he said, "What I know is that I haven't got everything I want, Jen. Not by a long shot. And I'd like to do something about that, very soon."

Feeling his hands settle on her hips as he pulled her closer, JJ shook her head, blonde hair sliding against her neck as she murmured, "Dave, this is not the time to discuss your inability to separate work from pleasure. We've had this discussion before, remember?" Pushing him away slightly, she pressed a hand against his chest as she said sternly, doing her best to hide any emotions she might be feeling, "Let's get going, Dave, if we're going to have time to get everything done before we meet Charlotte." She added, quickly, "And please be on your best behavior at the attorneys. I'm running out of fruit basket options to send them every time you screw up."

Pressing a kiss against her lips before she could stop him, Rossi grinned as he stepped toward the door, yanking it open, "Scout's honor, sweetheart. I'll be paragon of virtue."

Rolling her eyes as she stuffed papers into her leather brief case, JJ muttered, "From your mouth to God's ears."


	17. Chapter 17

**Another World**

**Chapter 17**

An hour and ten minutes later, JJ stomped into her small foyer, her heels tapping angrily against the tiled floor as she slammed her keys onto the side table. Her eyes straight ahead, she promised herself over and over that if she could just make it to the living room, then she could find that scotch that she kept hidden just for emergencies like this.

Following casually behind her, Rossi couldn't help but notice how her gorgeous tush seemed to fill out her tight skirt in just the right ways. Grinning, he reached behind him and closed the security door, easily clicking all three locks into place as he said, "Seriously, Jen, I don't see what you're upset about. It was just a simple adjustment, that's all. Is it my fault that I have a stupid lawyer on retainer?"

Turning on one heel, JJ forced herself to take a deep breath as she pointed at him, hissing, "Sit down on that couch, Rossi, and stay. Do not move. Do not speak. Do not even breathe loudly, do I make myself clear?"

Catching her around the waist as he dropped to the sofa she'd indicated, Dave shook his head as he pulled her, flailing arms and all, onto his lap. "Babe, we really need to work on these temper tantrums that you've been having," Dave sighed.

Slapping a hand against his broad chest, JJ growled, "You made me executor of your will, Rossi! You made Charlotte and I co-beneficiaries!"

"And you weren't supposed to know about that until I was dead and gone," Dave muttered, "And completely safe from your wrath," he added as she turned mutinous eyes toward his.

"You don't GET to DIE!" JJ yelled, slamming blows against his chest. "Unless I kill you! In which case I'm pretty sure it would negate the whole executor and beneficiary thing!" Drawing a deep breath to try and calm herself, she ground out, "I don't want your money!"

"Neither does Charlotte," Dave grinned. "That's why you're both getting it." Seeing her mouth open to blast him again, he said quickly, "Come on, sweetheart, you don't want to see exes two and three walk away with everything, do you?"

"Dammit, you idiot, you don't get it, do you?" she moaned, pressing her hand against the vein in her forehead, knowing that if she could feel it bulge on the outside that it couldn't be a good sign, could it? Closing her eyes, she said, feeling an eerie calm settling over her as she told herself over and over that this was just a dream, "You placed, your hired publicist, on a legal document that gives me as much recognition and as many legal rights as your legitimate daughter. You made the woman who handles your business as important as the child you gave life to." Snapping open an eye, she hissed, her dream moment shattered, "You can't give me that money, David. What the hell are people going to think?"

Capturing her hands in his as he adeptly pressed warm fingers against her forehead, massaging her temples, he growled, "Number one, I don't give a damn what people think."

"That's patently obvious," JJ muttered, trying to squirm away from him, only to have him tighten his grip and settle her closer against him.

"And number two," Rossi continued, narrowing his eyes as he dared her to interrupt again, "I choose who is important to me and who isn't. I choose who I trust and who I don't. And I choose you, Jennifer. You and Charlotte."

Turning in his lap, JJ took a deep breath. "Okay, first, you can't die. Ever. And number two, and listen carefully here, you can't DO this. It makes it seem like I'm more important to you than I am, Dave. I mean, for God's sake, what will Charlotte think!? Take it back. Undo it. And undo it fast!"

"I have no intention of dying, Cara. But I'm not undoing anything either. And to answer your question, Charlotte knows exactly how I feel about you. She's the one that told me to make you the executor. She's my kid…hates paperwork," Dave grinned.

"How fond are you of your baby girl exactly, Rossi?" JJ muttered. "Because at the moment, I may strangle her tonight."

"But Charlotte loves you, babe," Dave laughed, settling JJ's slight weight against him. "In fact, I'm fairly certain she's already got your wedding dress designed. It was last semester's project, I believe."

"That's great," JJ moaned. "Your lunacy is genetic!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Another World**

**Chapter 18**

"Now, now, honey," Rossi chided with a grin, "You don't want to be talking about your future step-daughter like that, do you?"

"Step daughter? Future?" JJ yelped, jerking in his arms as she cast manic eyes in his direction. Grabbing his shirt, she twisted her fingers in his collar as she demanded, "Tell me you haven't told her anything of the such! Tell me you haven't given that child any reason to believe that I'm going to be the fourth ex-Mrs. Rossi!"

Narrowing his eyes, he said sternly, his hands covering hers, "There will no ex in that equation if it happens, Jennifer, so get that out of your mind right now. I never intend on letting you go."

"But you don't have me, Dave!" she moaned, flopping against him as she dropped her head to his linen-covered shoulder. Yanking her hand from his grip as he merely wriggled his eyebrows at her, she used it to smack his chest as she snapped, "At least not in that sense and you know it!"

"Now, sweetheart, all good things in due time," he replied, sweeping a hand up her back as he felt her shift on his lap. "It's not like we're not already joined at the hip. You run my life. We could make it official, you know."

"More official than that piece of legalese you had drawn up when I wasn't looking?" JJ snorted, taking a deep breath as she tried to still her rapid heartbeat. If this man didn't give her a heart attack, it wasn't for lack of trying, she thought darkly.

"I did that for my sanity and your protection," Dave shrugged. "After your near miss a few months ago, I started thinking and…"

"And therein lies the problem," JJ muttered, throwing her hands in the air as she began crawling out of his lap.

"What?" he asked absently, his mind preoccupied with the shapely ass currently underneath his nose as she crawled to the cushion beside him.

"You went and tried to have a thought on your own that I didn't preauthorize, Rossi! We've discussed that!" she grunted, dropping her aching head into her hands and rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I resent that!"

"Wrong again," JJ moaned. "You resemble that!"

Pursing his lips and throwing her an irritated glance, he continued, "As I was saying, after your near miss a few months ago, I decided that things needed to change."

"No! No changes!" JJ said with a wag of her finger in his direction. "I had all of your ducks in a perfect row, David Rossi, and there was no need to make a single alteration to our well-defined lives. "

"If you had paid attention," he said with a roll of his eyes, "apparently they did." Patting the couch, he said, "As comfortable as your couch is, I don't relish spending another two weeks on it."

Sighing, she muttered, "I told you that you didn't have to stay then, Rossi. I was perfectly fine and…."

Standing up, Rossi frowned down at her as he said, walking toward the side highboy, "And your front door looked like it had gone a few rounds with the Third Infantry, babe." Opening up the lower right door, he pulled out a crystal decanter and two heavy glasses as he threw over his shoulder, "And before you make another pithy comment, let me remind you of that phone call you made. To me. At 3 AM. Screaming."

Watching as he deftly poured two fingers of scotch into the glasses, she blinked, trying to figure out how he had made the jump from their current argument to her past troubles. Straightening her shoulders, she said firmly, "You're not going to distract me, Dave. I am still pissed off at you, and you are going to pay for the damage that you are currently attempting to afflict on my well-ordered, normally peaceful life."

Rolling his eyes before he turned back to face her, he pasted on a properly contrite expression as he pressed a heavy-bottom glass into her cold hand, wrapping her fingers around the libation when she refused to grasp it. Nodding, he said firmly as he took a healthy sip of his own glass, "Drink up, Jennifer. And then we'll continue this little discussion."

Grudgingly accepting the half-full tumbler, JJ frowned. "Dave, this is ridiculous. I have a perfectly lucrative career and I have every intention of seeing you live a long full life…unless I decide to kill you…which is entirely possible if our future continues along the same line as our not so distant past."

Dropping back down to his seat beside her, Dave took a slow sip of the amber liquid, sighing a little as the warm heat slid down his throat. Damn, this was the most obstinate woman he'd ever met. And the most utterly beguiling. In the past, the women he'd become involved with, save his first wife, couldn't wait to sink their claws into his fortune. This one wanted nothing to do with it. "Jen, I know you don't want anything from me. But in the event that I'm not around to take care of you, I wanna know that you'll be okay."

"I can take care of myself, David. I've been doing it for years….and taking care of you, too, I might add," she asserted, taking a sip from her own glass and wincing as the liquor burned her throat. Yuck! She never had liked scotch. She only kept the crap around for him.

Flipping her head around, her mind wandered for a moment as she mentally took account of everything else she "only kept around for him." Without even getting up off her couch, she knew good and well that if she opened her refrigerator, she would find an unopened bottle of orange juice, his favorite brand of course, that she kept only for him. She personally despised any form of citrus fruits, and yet, every week like clockwork, she purchased another bottle at the local bodega, whether she needed it or not. Her pantry held the tiny imported Italian cookies that could only be purchased from a panetteria on the lower East Side, which she patronized on a semi-regular basis to ensure that the snacks were in place for his frequent visits. And her medicine cabinet would surely contain the over-the-counter migraine medicine, available from a pharmacy seventeen blocks away, that one David Rossi swore was the only thing that ever helped his headaches. Which she kept only for him.

Shaking her head at the thoughts, trying to force herself to forget how much he had invaded her home, let alone her very life, she took another sip from her glass, her face drawing into a frown as she swallowed. Watching her face closely as she dropped the glass onto her side table, Rossi shifted an inch closer as he asked, "Something wrong, Jen? You looked kinda pained there for a moment."


	19. Chapter 19

**Another World**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Snapping her eyes to his as she tried to keep her mind focused, she said with a forced smile, "The only pain is the one sitting next to me, Rossi. Now let's get back to what we were discussing. I believe you were going to change your will, right?

Cocking his head to the side, he said with a raised eyebrow, "If I change it, babe, it will be to give you more than I gave you to begin with. So unless that's what you're talking about, then…."

"We both know good and well what I'm talking about," JJ shot back, straightening her back as she rubbed a hand over her hair, hoping to smooth away any fly away strands. Glancing at his implacable face, she said, resigned, "But obviously we're not going to accomplish anything right now, so if you don't mind, I'm going to change into something more suitable for an evening out with normal civilized people."

"I think that's the first nice thing that you've called me all day, babe. Civilized, huh?" he grinned, watching her walk toward her bedroom, the sway of her hips mesmerizing.

"I was talking about Charlotte and Kevin," JJ retorted over her shoulder before walking into her bedroom.

Rolling his eyes, Dave reached a hand back to massage his neck. "Kevin," he grunted. "What the hell kind of sissy name is that anyway?"

"Rossi," JJ called from her walk-in closet, "It's the name of what could very well be your son-in-law if you keep pushing!" Pulling a black velvet dress off its wooden hanger, she warned, "Do yourself a favor and play nice tonight. Otherwise, you'll be pushing that darling baby girl of yours right into his arms."

Pushing off the sofa to lean against the door of her bedroom, Dave swilled his scotch in his glass, staring at the fluid as it twirled. "Based on my Intel, Charley is already firmly ensconced in the little bastard's arms…and if you're tight little face was anything to go by during our earlier conversation, his bed, as well," he grumbled.

Stripping her skirt and shirt off, JJ tossed them toward the open hamper in the corner of the spacious closet and stepped into the dress. "You don't know anything of the kind…and for the record, I never said a damn thing like that, David. Don't put words in my mouth. But, I HAVE met the guy. He's nice. Pleasant."

"Sounds boring," Dave snorted, watching as JJ walked out of the closet, the seams of her dress lovingly cupping the curves he cherished. Dropping his glass on her dresser, he crossed the room. "Turn around," he ordered, reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress as he had a hundred times before.

Turning automatically, JJ sighed as he performed the task. How many times had he zipped her up? His touch was as natural to her as drawing breath. While they might never have been intimate in the carnal sense of the word, David Rossi new her and her body better than any lover she'd ever had. And that was disturbing. Very disturbing.

Pulling away as soon as she felt his fingers sweep against her neck, JJ said with a forced smile as she moved toward her dressing table, her fingers deftly slipping off her earrings, "I would think you would want your only daughter to be with someone who is boring, David."

Watching with interest, his eyes walking each inch of her delectable body as she slipped on the silver hoops that he had given her for her last birthday, he replied laconically, "I would prefer she remained alone. And celibate."

Rolling her eyes, JJ caught sight of him in her mirror as she said, "She's your daughter. A convent is not an option."

"Wanna bet?" he replied easily, slipping in behind her as he dropped his hands against her hips, easily pulling her back against him, noting with a small smile that she fit perfectly, just like their bodies were made for one another. Sliding his thumb against the deep velvet, he muttered, "I'll get the Monsignor to find an open spot in some nunnery, maybe in Antarctica. Where they have no phones, no internet, and most of all, no boys."

Turning in his arms, she pressed a firm hand against his chest as she said confidently, "And your daughter would escape before the first twenty-four hours had passed." Glancing over at the red numbers staring brightly at her from the small wicker table beside her bed, she said calmly, "And speaking of time, we need to get moving. They're going to be waiting on us."

"So they'll wait," Dave shrugged negligibly, sliding his hands down her toned sides to find her hips, curving around the possessively.

"Dave," JJ sighed, "You called this little soiree tonight."

"Correction, babe. You pulled this little pow wow together. I just went along with it," Dave reminded her.

Allowing him to tug her a tad closer, JJ replied evenly, "You have to make peace with your daughter. Without her around, you're unbearable. Grouchy and surly all the time. I still remember the last Cold War that you two had. And, as I recall, claiming I was Switzerland gained me no points from either of you."

"You were supposed to be on my side," Dave grumbled. "Majoring in theater of all things for God's sake."

"Might I remind you that you earn your living being an artist," JJ frowned while studiously trying not to moan as his fingers crept around her, slowly kneading her tense lower back.

"Yeah, but first, I had a real job…for many years…as a cop," Dave retorted, his fingers soothing the tense muscles as her breast brushed against his chest.

"So you'd rather see your only child in law enforcement," JJ queried, teasing him.

"Hell, no! You know that's not what I meant," Dave snapped, pinching her bottom gently.

"Then stop complaining," JJ ordered, reaching behind her to capture the hand currently soothing her offended bottom. "And stop feeling me up."


	20. Chapter 20

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty**

"You like it," Dave accused softly, dipping his head to nip her neck gently as he trailed the tips of his fingers around her delicate back.

"Do not," JJ lied faintly, her voice wavering as his teeth scraped the column of her neck.

"Your words say one thing, honey. But your body is telling me something else entirely," Dave murmured against her throat as she leaned more heavily against him, her frame soft and supple resting against his own.

"My body is a traitorous bitch. My mind, however, is going to have a firm conversation with her later," JJ muttered.

"Babe," Dave chuckled, "Can't we just tell that mind of yours to take a vacation for the night. Your body and I have some things we'd like to take care of," Dave laughed, his breath gusting hotly against her ear as he took a delicate lobe between his lips.

Shivering as his lips moved to her jaw line, JJ shook her head, pushing away slightly. "Your daughter is waiting on us. Remember?"

Brushing a light kiss against her lips, Dave sighed. "At least that wasn't an outright no." Taking a step back, he winked, "That something, I think."

"Optimist," JJ snorted, straightening her dress as she turned to peer in the mirror again.

"Always. Now, where's my spare suit?" Dave asked, looking around the bedroom.

"In the closet, the same place it always is," JJ sighed, watching his reflection in the mirror as he moved toward the walk-in.

Minutes later, tie in hand, he stepped back into the comfortable bedroom, eyebrow raised as he said, "I think I need more than 6 inches of space in that overcrowded phone booth you call a closet. When are you going to look for someplace bigger?"

Automatically grabbing the silk from his fingers as she tried to ignore how handsome he was in the Italian design, she deftly slid it into place as she formed the perfect Windsor knot, her lips pursing as she replied firmly, "I happen to like it here. And there's more than enough room for one person in this apartment, Dave."

Grinning down at her serious face, he shot back, "But I could have you a flat in my building in a heartbeat, Jen, and it would be so much more convenient."

Rolling her eyes as she slipped the end of the yellow tie into place, she asked, "Convenient for you, you mean."

Hands once again sliding against her well-formed hips, he wiggled his eyebrows as he said, "Convenient for both of us, honey."

"And how exactly would that be, David?" She replied quizzically, dropping her hands against the sharp lapels of the smooth fabric. "Your building is four blocks farther away from my office, and two subway stops away. I don't see how that would exactly make it convenient."

"But you're not considering the other benefits, Jen," he said convincingly, trailing a finger tenderly down her cheek, sliding against the exposed skin on the long column of her neck. "You might have forgotten the spacious floor plans, the stunning views of Central Park, the twenty-four hour concierge,…."

"The outrageous monthly maintenance fees, the unbelievable traffic jams on opening theatre nights, …." She added, her breath catching in her throat as he slid the questing finger slide further down her neck, trailing the line of her cleavage. For a moment, she cursed herself for choosing a dress that displayed her assets so well, wondering if it was too late to find that high-necked, floor length monstrosity that she wore the last time she had dinner with her parents. Drawing in a shallow breath, she added, meeting his eyes, "Not to mention, the twenty-four access you would have, which I'm sure you had conveniently overlooked."

"First, convenient for me would be if you'd just give in and you were living in MY apartment and sleeping in MY bed every night. Now, that would be convenience in its best design," Dave declared, smirking at her as her nimble fingers straightened his tie.

"What is it that my mother always says?" JJ asked, tapping a finger to her pink bow mouth. "Oh yeah," she said, snapping her fingers, "Why would the man buy the cow if he drinks the milk for free?"

"I think I've been perfectly clear that I'm more than willing to purchase whatever gets you in my arms, Jen," Dave replied, narrowing his gaze. "You want a sparkly diamond and a gold band? I'd be more than happy to provide one."

Her finger stalling in shock against her own cheek, she slammed surprised eyes to his as she asked, hoarsely, "David Rossi, have you taken loss of what sense you had left? What in the world are you thinking? Don't even joke about that!"

His dark eyes calmly meeting hers, he replied, voice even, "I'm think I've made myself perfectly clear, Jennifer. I want you. I want you any way I can get you. Period."

Her mind reeling, she tried to pull a coherent thought out of the jumble, refusing to even let herself entertain the thoughts as she replied, "You want a roll in the hay, Dave. I've seen what you do to wives. You don't want a wife. You don't need a wife."

"Honey, I love you, but you don't have any idea what I want and don't …"

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed, pulling away as she pressed a hand to her lips, her touch cold against her own skin, the blood draining from her face.

"Don't say what?" he asked, eyes glued to her suddenly pale face.

Waving a hand toward him, she whispered, "That you love me! In that tone! I know that tone, and….."

Reaching out, Rossi captured her body, dragging her against him and tucking her into place as he said firmly, "I'll say whatever I want whenever I want to, Jennifer. Especially when it's true. So listen closely when I tell you that I'm interested in far more than a roll in the hay, as you put it so inelegantly. I think I've made my intentions clear. I love you. I want you. I need you. The whole package. Period."


	21. Chapter 21

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Leaning forward slightly, JJ mock whispered, "Dave, I've seen you married. It isn't pretty. In fact, it's ugly. And scary. And sort of nauseating, if you wanna know the truth."

Bending toward her, Dave whispered back, "But you've never seen me married to you. Besides, you can't count one of the three as a marriage. It was an unfortunate night in Vegas."

"Was there a gold ring?" JJ asked succinctly.

"Yeah," Dave drawled, resigned to the direction she was heading.

"Then it was a marriage," JJ replied flatly. "And stop saying that you love me! You DON'T love me!" JJ argued, stomping her small foot against the piled carpet.

"Not THAT's bullshit and you know it, Jennifer Elizabeth Jareau!" Dave growled angrily, dropping his hands to her hips and pulling her forward.

"Don't you middle name ME, David Christopher Rossi!" JJ ordered sharply. "Only my mother gets to do that!"

"Then don't piss me off by saying things as stupid as that," Dave snarled. "Or I might just have to make a phone call to your parents and make my intentions clear. At least THEY'D be happy. I seem to recall your mother saying three times while she was here last that it was past time for you to quit playing big city hotshot and settle down with some nice man and produce at least one grandchild for her. And she was pointedly looking at ME each time she said it!"

"She's got Charlotte! She claims Charlotte," JJ groaned, squeezing her eyes closed as her mother's voice rang in her ears.

"Between you and me, I think she wants a boy," Dave shrugged. "And that isn't what this argument is about! I said I loved you, damn it."

"Number one," JJ huffed, "You stay off the phone with my mother. My God, one of you at a time is bad enough. I will NOT be tag teamed. And while you might have my mother's ear, daddy isn't quite your biggest fan, remember? He thinks you're too old for me, if you recall! Second, while I concede that you might, and I stress the word "MIGHT" love me; you're not in love with me! I'm just the one you can't seem to catch."

"Only because you keep running in the other direction every time I attempt to show you that I'm serious about us. But I'm persistent," Rossi replied with a leering grin, settling his hands tighter against her hips as he reeled her in closer. "And your mother is working on your dad, so I have a feeling he'll be coming around to my way of thinking before long."

"There's no winning with you, is there?" she asked, exasperation filling her voice. "Why didn't I just shoot you months ago when you bought me that pistol?"

"Gunshots leave residue, babe. And anyway, resistance is futile," he agreed genially, greatly enjoying the feel of her body against his. Groaning loudly he heard the chirping of her phone, he muttered, "Ignore it. They'll go away."

Taking the opportunity to put some distance between them, JJ stepped back, reaching for her phone as she said firmly, "It is probably your daughter, wondering if her father has abandoned her." Glancing down at the display, she said with a tight smile, "You want to talk to her or shall I?"

Stuffing a hand in his pants pocket, Rossi muttered as he flopped onto her king-size bed, "She called you, babe. And you might want to let her know that her timing stinks. "

Raising an arched eyebrow, she replied as she connected the call, "Her timing is perfect. She saved you from a certain death."

Listening and watching as the tiny blonde talked to his daughter, Dave took advantage of the opportunity to stretch out on her bed, his eyes watching her every move as he propped up on one elbow. The velvet dress flowed against her perfect body as she leaned over to slip on her shoes, her laughter filling the small room as she responded to something Charlotte must have said.

Raising an eyebrow as she disconnected the call and reached for a black lace wrap, he asked, "I'm assuming that since you're smiling, then we're still doing this thing tonight?"

Waving a hand in his direction, she nodded as she ordered, "Up, David. Charlotte is already waiting at the restaurant, and she's very interested in knowing why we are not there yet. "

Falling into step behind her, his footsteps heavy against the hardwood floor, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "You could have told her that she interrupted my attempt to give her the step-mother she's always wanted, you know."

Reaching behind her to elbow him sharply in the ribs, she said sternly, "We will not be discussing that topic again this evening. Tonight is about you and Charlotte, and you will be a properly attentive father who is very excited about his only daughter and her bright future. Do I make myself clear?"

"I agree to make no such promises, woman," Dave snorted, reaching for the outer door as he automatically helped her drape her wrap over her shoulders. "You and I are far from finished."

Glancing over her shoulder, JJ shook her head as he dropped a proprietary hand against the small of her back. Minutes later, the elevator descending toward the ground floor, she sighed as she said, "Just promise me that you'll make nice with Charlotte, okay? And for her sake, be nice to Kevin. She really likes him, and she wants you to like him, too."

"We'll see," he replied cryptically, leading her out of the elevator and into the waiting limousine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Stepping out of the limo fifteen minutes later, JJ allowed Dave to capture her hand as she followed his purposeful stride toward the restaurant's door. Reminding him for the fifth time, "Remember, Dave…nice and easygoing. You're already in the doghouse with her after this PI fiasco."

"I'll play nice if he does," Dave retorted. "But I swear to God if he so much as touches her in my sight…"

"You will grit your teeth, smile and bear the trauma," JJ finished for him with a warning squeeze to his strong hand as the doorman held open the glass door for them.

"Sure I will," Dave snorted, nodding at the familiar maitre d as he approached the podium. "Stefan," he greeted the tuxedo clad man genially.

"Mr. Rossi," he smiled. "Your party has already arrived, I believe."

"I see 'em from here," Dave grinned, catching sight of the only other woman in the world that had managed to capture his heart. "We'll just seat ourselves," Dave murmured, wrapping an arm around JJ's waist as he guided her toward his regular table in the corner of the upscale restaurant.

"Remember, Dave," JJ whispered, her smile firmly in place as she spotted Charlotte, "You will behave yourself. Charlotte will never forgive you if you create a scene in public."

"Who, me?" Rossi whispered back, halting as they reached the corner table. Smiling down at his only daughter, he said loudly, "Well, you just gonna sit there, Pipqueak, or you gonna give your old man a hug?"

Arching a perfect dark eyebrow, Charlotte Anastasia Rossi replied tartly from her seat, "It all depends, Papa. You gonna have me followed anymore?"

"That depends. You doing something I don't know about?" Rossi shot back, his gaze moving darkly over to the man sitting beside his daughter. Seeing his obvious attempt at intimidation, JJ pinched his side as she hissed, "Best behavior, Rossi. Now." Turning to Charlotte, she said with a wide smile, "Give me a hug, sweetie, and formally introduce me to your friend."

Rising gracefully from her chair, Charlotte quickly reached for the older woman, keeping her arm around JJ's waist as she said proudly, "Daddy, JJ, this is Kevin. Kevin Lynch. My fiancé."

"Your fiancé?" Rossi spat out, head turning sharply from his daughter to the obviously flustered man whose face had suddenly paled in the soft light of the restaurant.

"Mr. Rossi," Kevin began, pushing back his chair, his hand smacking against his water goblet, catching it at the last moment as it banged against the bread plate.

"Yes, Daddy, my fiancé," Charlotte replied, tightening her grip around JJ's waist as she held out her left hand. "Isn't my ring beautiful?"

Lips tightening, Dave clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to reach past his only daughter for the man currently attempting to steal her away. "Charlotte, I truly hope that I misunderstood you. Because I know that you wouldn't attempt to marry a man that didn't have my approval," Dave growled, his eyes narrowing on the lanky youth at his daughter's side.

"Well, here's a fun fact for you, Papa. It's the twenty-first century and we no longer believe in those archaic traditions," Charlotte said sweetly, tilting her head back to stare directly into her father's murderous eyes.

"You, Charley! You don't believe," Kevin said quickly. "I wanted to ask permission," he explained rapidly, seeing the homicidal gleam in David Rossi's blackened eyes. "I mean beg," he amended, stumbling over his words as he reached around Charlotte to extend his hand. "I wanted to beg your permission, Sir."

Looking at the hand waving in front of him like he'd seen a hair in his food, Dave lifted his gaze to glare at the young man. "So why didn't you? You afraid of my little girl, kid?"

"Dave," JJ warned, catching Dave's tense arm when he would have reached for the now ashen boy that Charlotte claimed as her one and only. "Breathe, Dave."

"You breathe for me, Babe!" Dave exploded. "I'm gonna be a little busy ripping this little thief's throat out!"

"Daddy!" Charlotte hissed, stepping between her father and the object of his fury. "That's your grandchild's father you're talking about! I demand you stop this!"

"Charley!" Kevin and JJ yelled in unison, both horrified at the unorthodox turn that events had taken.

"Grandchild," Dave gasped dumbly. Idly reaching a hand up to rub his suddenly tight chest, he absently wondered if this was, indeed, how a heart attack felt.

"Oh, good, Richard," Kate Lehigh grinned from her vantage point behind David Rossi's shoulder as she watched her daughter staunchly defend her future husband, "we arrived just in time to enjoy the floor show."


	23. Chapter 23

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Turning with alacrity at the sound of his ex-wife's voice, David asked sharply, his eyes narrowing, "Did you know about this…this…this THING?"

"It's lovely to see you, too, Dave," Kate replied saccharine-sweetly with a roll of her eyes, reaching out to pat his shoulder with a well-manicured hand. Turning toward JJ, she smiled genuinely as she pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, murmuring, "Now you, you're always a sight for sore eyes."

"No, no, no!" Rossi snapped, waving a hand in the air as he watched the women line up together across from him. "No kissy face, no nothing until SOMEONE tells me this is a joke." Glaring at his daughter, he demanded, "You are just a child yourself, Charlotte Anastasia, and I will not….."

Feeling the younger woman stiffen beside her, JJ patted her arm supportively, pulling away as she aimed her glare toward the vocal idiot in front of her. "You won't say another word is what you won't do, David," JJ said firmly, disengaging from the other two women as she smacked her hand against his chest, effectively pushing him down into the vacant chair behind him. Leaning forward, she whispered sternly in his ear, "IF, and this a big IF, IF you want your daughter to ever speak to you again, you will sit down, shut up, and listen to what Charley has to say."

"But Jennifer, she's…." Rossi began, glaring over JJ's shoulder at his defiant daughter, his eyes shifting harshly toward the man standing beside her.

"She's your daughter, you addle pated moronic barbarian, and she's more than capable of running her own life," JJ shot back in a loud hiss, jerking his tie as she added, "And if you want to be a part of that life or the life that she is going to bring into this world, then you will do exactly as a I say."

"Jennifer," Dave hissed, clutching her hand between both of his like a lifeline off a sinking ship, "I don't know if you realized it, but my daughter just announced to me that at the ripe old age of nineteen, not only is she going to be a bride, but she's gonna make ME into a grandfather! I'm fairly certain that calm and rational isn't a part of my immediate future. Or yours if you let this happen to me!"

Staring down into the glazed, panicked eyes of her best friend and man she already knew in her heart she was head over heels for, JJ felt a momentary pang of sympathy. Seeing the slightly purple tinge to his complexion, JJ squeezed his hand as she reminded him, "You need to breathe, Dave. It's not that bad."

"He got my baby pregnant!" Dave shrieked, his usually deep voice pitched high…and frantic. "It really IS that bad, Jen. I'm going to be somebody's grandpa! A GRANDPA! Old men are grandpas, babe. They smoke pipes and wear suspenders…that's not me!" Craning his neck around JJ, he glared at Charlotte's determined face. "That's NEVER going to be ME, Peanut! How the hell did this happen?"

"Well," Charlotte smirked, dropping her hands to her still narrow waist, "You should know…you've made that particular activity into an art form over the years, haven't you, Papa?"

JJ watched as Dave's eyes widened. Turning, she shook her head. "Charley…I don't think now's really the time."

"Oh, puhlleasse! I'm HIS kid…did he really think I was gonna stay a virgin forever?" Turning her gaze back to her dad, she snapped, "Get real! I lost my v-card over two years ago in the backseat of Eddie DeSalvo's Ford Bronco."

Finding JJ's eyes again, Dave gasped. "She's trying to kill me, isn't she? THIS is what angina feels like…a daughter's betrayal."

Feeling the entire situation slipping out of control, JJ flashed Kate a quick look. Seeing her slight nod, JJ ordered, pulling Dave's hand, "You and I are going outside to get some air." Turning her gaze to Charley, she added, "Then we're going to come back in and talk about this like the rational adults each one of us is. Got it?"

"I will if he will," Charlotte conceded petulantly.

"Little Girl," Dave growled, pushing out of his chair and taking a step toward his only child.

Placing a hand on Dave's chest, JJ shoved him gently backward toward the door, her movement following his. "Outside, Rossi! Now!" JJ ordered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Minutes later, JJ watched as he paced, his footsteps slamming against the city concrete as he muttered, his voice just loud enough for her to hear in the hustle and bustle of the theatre traffic, "She's just a baby, Jennifer, just a baby! I remember when she was just a week old!" Holding his hands out a few inches apart, he mumbled incoherently, "Just this big. Tiny little thing. I could tuck her under my chin and she'd just sleep all day. Held her like a football."

Nodding supportively as he passed by her, JJ murmured, "But Dave, that was nineteen years ago. You've got to let her grow up, because she's going to do it with or without your permission. You can't expect her to stay that little five pound baby forever, can you?"

"She obviously didn't ask my opinion on the matter anyway, did she?" Rossi snorted, pressing a hand to his chest again as he stopped in front of the petite blonde. His harried eyes drilled into hers as he implored, "Help me stop it, Jen. She's always liked you, so she'll listen to you. You can change this."

Grabbing his hand to pull him closer as a particular rowdy crowd roared in behind them, JJ pulled him out of the line of traffic, tucking them into a small alcove made by the meeting of the two brick buildings that made up the exclusive restaurant. Backing him against the cold wall, she pressed a hand against his chest as she said, firmly, "David, there is no changing this. What has happened has happened." Knowing that the shock value had worked in her favor in the past to bring him out of a tirade, she added, slowly, with a hint of a threat in her voice, "Unless, of course, you WANT your daughter to stop that life that's already growing inside her. Cause if you do, then you're going to find yourself facing a battle of epic proportions. And let me tell you right now that I'll be coming down on Charlotte's side, and I'm sure that Kate will too."

His eyes widening in shock as he comprehended her words, the roar that escaped his lips could be heard throughout the city block. "Hell, no! That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it!" His hands groped blindly, settling on her hips and pulling her against him as he stared down into her bright blue eyes. "I want to stop this sham of a marriage! She's too young to settle down with one person, especially that…that…..BOY."

"That MAN is the same age that you were when you married Kate, Dave," JJ reminded him, her voice kind as she let herself settle against him, pressing her finger against his lip as she added, knowingly, "And I don't think that you have a problem with Kevin per se as much as you have a problem with Charlotte and ANY man."

"He's not good enough for her," Rossi snapped out blindly, sliding his palm to rest proprietarily against JJ's hip as he took a deep breath, her perfume wafting around him, drowning out the city air. "You saw him! He's a Caspar Milquetoast! What in the hell does she even see in him?"

"Let me remind you again, Dave, the man you are talking about is the father of your soon-to-be grandchild." Raising an eyebrow as she realized how comfortable she was in his arms, JJ added with a shake of her head, ignoring the feelings starting to rise in her chest, "Sometimes, opposites really do attract, Dave. And people can't help who they fall in love with. No matter how infuriating the other person is, sometimes the emotions of the heart take precedence."

"Remember that little jewel when we're explaining to our future son or daughter why he or she has an aunt or uncle older than him or her," Dave retorted, eyes darkening as he stared down into the tranquil blue orbs looking up at him.

Slack jawed, JJ shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "I'd have to be Einstein to follow that train of thought, but I did get the general idea. And first, stop talking about us having children of any sort. Someone's going to overhear that and it'll be in the society pages by morning if you don't. And trust me, that's one phone call from my father that I'll be forwarding to YOU. Second, our mythical children aren't going to care that they have an aunt or uncle older than they are…they'll be playmates….contemporaries…presenting a united front…against all of US!"

"JJ, this can't happen, honey!" Dave begged again, his eyes pleading for her intervention as his thoughts turned quickly back to his recalcitrant daughter.

"It already has, Dave. So unless you relish the thought of losing both your daughter AND your future grandbaby, you'll get your ass in there and act like the supportive father I know you are!" JJ ordered, shifting on her feet impatiently, a slight night breeze whipping down the small alleyway.

"Fine," Dave growled, wrapping his arm around her waist, tucking her as close as possible. "But I hope you know what you're doing, Grandma!"

"You call me that again, and you'll lose any opportunity you might have to spend more time in my bedroom," JJ warned with a hiss, smiling automatically as they passed the maitre d' at the door, hoping against hope that the publicity bloodhounds had taken a break for the evening.

"Hey, if you're gonna make me be a grandfather, don't think you're getting out of this, too!" Rossi whispered back, deftly leading her through the crowded tables.

Shaking her head, JJ muttered, just loud enough to be heard over the cacophony of the gathered diners, "In case you missed it, Rossi, I'm right here with you. Why, I'll never know, but I'm here."

His reply was lost in the melee as they reached the table that they had just vacated minutes earlier. JJ smiled down at the gathered family as she said, cheerfully, "Well, I think it's time we get this little celebration under way. " Tugging on Rossi's hand, she added, convincingly, "Don't you, David? And don't you have something to say to Charlotte?"

Easing JJ into her seat, Dave settled in the chair next to her as he turned to face his only daughter. Recognizing the definite Rossi look of challenge in her onyx eyes, he could only sigh as he said, haltingly, "If this is what you want, Princess, then I'm happy for you." Adding under his breath as he glanced over at Kevin, he muttered, "But I reserve the right to express my displeasure if he ever hurts you or makes you cry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Mr. Rossi -," Kevin said tremulously, breaking off as he met the older man's eyes, his fingers tightening convulsively against the linen napkin.

"Let's get a few things clear upfront, kid. I have a shovel and a .45 and know a spot where they'll never find the body. Incidentally, I also have friends that make unfortunate accidents happen all the time, too," Rossi added conversationally, his face impassive but his eyes flashing. "Are you catching my drift here, kid?"

"Rossi," JJ growled against his ear as she pinched his thigh, hard, "You are not helping here. Be nice."

"This IS him being nice," Charlotte sighed, looking from the beautiful blond at his father's side to her obviously less than thrilled father. "You of all people know that. But, Daddy, I'm happy. Really happy!"

"Quick question then," Dave said pleasantly, folding his hands against the edge of the table as he shifted his gaze from his daughter to her fiancé. "Just how do you two crazy kids propose to support my future grandkid?" Turning his patented Rossi glare on Kevin, he asked harshly, "Tell me you've gotta job, kid."

"Actually, sir," Kevin said hoarsely, reaching for his water glass and taking a healthy sip, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "I make a very good living and won't have a problem taking care of Charley and any children we might have."

Grabbing JJ's hand tightly, Rossi hissed, dismay filling his voice, "Children, Jennifer. He said children. That means more than one, right?"

Rolling her eyes at her father's histrionics, Charley placed her hand on Kevin's arm as she said firmly, "Daddy, Kevin is too much of a gentleman to brag in polite company, but what he is not telling you is that he owns his own business. As a matter of fact, he is the creator and sole supplier of the new proprietary code for the new operating system that Microsoft will be debuting next year."

Narrowing his eyes as he watched his future son-in-law wrap an arm around his only daughter, Rossi said darkly, "Computers are a volatile industry. I think the dot com crash of the 90s proved that. I hope you have a backup plan."

"Get with the correct century, old man." Glaring darkly at her father, Charley added sweetly, "And I could always kill my father. I hear my inheritance is phenomenal." Leaning forward, she asked, fake concern coloring her every word, "How's your heart, Papa? Feel like meeting St. Peter anytime soon?"

"Charlotte Anastasia Rossi!" Kate said sharply, speaking for the first time since JJ and Dave had rejoined the table. "Apologize to your father immediately." Adding with a pointed look at her precocious offspring, "BEFORE he decides to disinherit you entirely."

"Sorry, Papa," Charlotte grumbled under her breath, her eyes casting up.

"What was that, Daughter?" Dave asked sarcastically, leaning forward in his seat, cupping his free hand around his ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Old age catching up with you, is it, Papa?" Charley yelled, enunciating loudly, drawing stares from the surrounding tables.

"Not as fast as my hands are going to turn you across my knee," Dave threatened sharply, assessing his daughter with a measuring look.

"Okay…that's it," JJ said tiredly, looking between father and his so much alike offspring. "Retreat to your separate corners or I'm bringing out the hoses."

Frowning, Dave crossed his arms over his chest belligerently. "She started it!"

"I beg to differ, Father dearest. YOU started it when you sicced that private investigator on me! Dogging my every move!" Charley denied vehemently. Turning to JJ, she complained, "The paparazzi has nothing on that woman!"

"Evidently, I didn't turn her loose soon enough though, did I?" Dave asked, jerking his head at the uncomfortable man beside his daughter.

Pulling at his linen sleeve as she witnessed the continual bickering between the duo, JJ said sternly, "Stand up, David."

Turning slightly in his chair, his concentration broken, he muttered, "Why? You told me to come back in. I came back in. I'm here. I'm behaving."

"I just love writers and their ability to redefine simple words in the English language," JJ replied cynically, pulling harder at his arm as she stood up. "Up, Rossi, now."

Standing beside her, he said with a frown, "Okay, I'm up. What now?"

Pointing at the seat she had just vacated, JJ said sharply, "You will sit there beside Richard. I cannot trust you to sit by your daughter anymore."

Sliding into the upholstered chair next to Charley, JJ deftly switched her water glass as she watched him plop down with a humph. Patting his arm, she said calmly as she pressed a leather-bound portfolio into his hand, "Why don't you check out the wine list, David? I think we can all do with a few ounces of a nice Merlot."

"Screw the Merlot," Dave muttered. "I want real liquor," he asserted, tossing the black portfolio on the table.

"No. Absolutely not. All we need is to add hard spirits to that foul mood. It'll make for an eruption to rival any volcano. You'll drink the wine and like it," JJ ordered, waving her fingers in the air to the passing waiter.

Minutes later, all occupants of the table, save Charlotte, sipped at their wineglasses and studiously avoided meeting their neighbor's gazes. Finally unable to stand the silence any longer, Dave narrowed his gaze on Kevin once more. "How old are you, kid? Twelve…thirteen?"

Clearing his throat, Kevin replied somewhat unevenly, "Actually, I'll be twenty-eight next week sir."

"So, you're a cradle robber then?" Dave asked pleasantly, his eyes cold on the younger man. "Where in the hell did you manage to meet my NINETEEN year old daughter, you pervert!?"

"Uhmm," Kevin faltered, his eyes widening almost comically. "Well…"

"Time's tickin' over here, Brainiac," Dave rapped out, tapping his glass against his china plate.

"We met at Cosmos, Daddy," Charlotte answered sharply, glaring across the table.

Eyes narrowing as he stared between his defiant daughter and her equally anxious fiancée, Dave said with slow deliberation, "Is my little girl telling me that you picked her up in a BAR? You managed to sink your filthy claws into my underage daughter in the most notorious bar in the city?"

"Actually, it was I sinking my insistently devious claws into him, Daddy," Charlotte clarified with a wink in Kevin's direction.

Seeing the flush creeping up Dave's neck, JJ looked quickly back and forth between father and daughter. Grabbing Dave's hand in hers, she gave it a warning squeeze before turning to Charlotte, saying, "Charlotte, sweetie, I'm not sure if antagonizing your father at this juncture is quite a good idea."


	26. Chapter 26

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Listen to the woman, Charlotte," Dave bit out through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching as he glowered across the round table. "Otherwise it might not only be your boyfriend-"

"Fiancée, Daddy," Charlotte corrected automatically with a sweet smile as she leaned forward.

"-to meet an untimely demise," Dave hissed, wincing as JJ's sharp nails bit into his tense thigh, his much larger hand slamming down on hers and capturing it before she could damage even more important parts of his anatomy.

Directing her gaze to JJ, Charlotte shook her head. "Perhaps my father should have considered the wisdom of his actions before he had me followed then, JJ. A small measure of antagonization seems to be a small price to pay in comparison, doesn't it?"

"Small price?" Dave yelped, looking down the table at Kate, his eyes widening. "Are you hearing this down there, you two?" he asked Kate and Richard, his voice incredulous.

"We're not deaf, Dave," Kate sighed, taking a patient sip from her water goblet.

"Although we might wish we were by the end of this meal," Richard said under his breath, wondering if it would be possible to self-perform a lobotomy with a bread knife.

Turning a pleading glance toward the young woman beside her, JJ said with a forced smile, "Charlotte, why don't you take this time to tell us about school. I'm certain that your father would love to hear how things are going in that area." Pinching Rossi's leg sharply again, she said, threateningly, as she looked at him, "Wouldn't you, David?"

Smacking her hand away as he rubbed his burning muscle, he said with a growl, "You want me to listen to another recitation of why I should be more supportive of the arts community and how I'm a stone-age cretin because I don't feel that theatre is an appropriate major for my once-intelligent daughter? That's what you want me to listen to?"

Peering around JJ to meet her father's eyes, Charley said with a wave of her hand, "I'll have you know, Papa, that I am no longer a theatre major. That's last week's news, which, if you had bothered to call me INSTEAD OF HAVING ME FOLLOWED, you might have known."

Meeting Kate's eyes across the table, JJ could only exchange sympathetic glances with the other woman as she muttered, "This is not what I had in mind about changing the subject. Are you people completely incapable of normal family interaction?"

Rossi reached for his wine glass as he said, leaning forward to see around JJ, "So you finally showed some common sense for once and gave up that ridiculous idea of yours. It's about time, Charley. I'm glad to see you listened to me and …"

"Oh, it had nothing to do with you, Papa," Charlotte said casually, turning to look at Kevin with a beaming smile, her face positively radiant. Placing her hand on her fiancé's arm, she said proudly, "Kevin and I were discussing it, and he made a very persuasive argument about how a career in information technology would be far more useful and decidedly more lucrative. And with the baby on the way, my course load would be easier to continue through online classes if I need to take a semester off. Also, it fits in better with Kevin's field, and one day, we might want to work in the same business, so Kevin thought…."

"Kevin thought, Kevin thought, Kevin thought," Rossi mimicked, rolling his eyes as his daughter rambled. "Charley, please listen to me when I say that at this moment, I really could not care less about what Kevin thought. He apparently thought that knocking up my teen-age daughter was a good idea, so I'm not putting much stock in his ability to think clearly."

Grabbing for the first thing in her reach, JJ scooped up her butter knife, then proceeded to smack his fingers with it, rapping his knuckles as she hissed, the words grinding through her clenched teeth, "Last warning, Rossi. Shut. Up. Now."

"What did I do?" Rossi yelped, fingers wrapping around the weapon as he glared at JJ. "And since when did you start channeling Sister Mathilda from St. Angelo's Academy?"

"Probably when you started acting like a foolish ten year old again, David," Kate said drily, cocking an eyebrow as she added, "And you ought to count yourself lucky it was only a knuckle rap. She could have used that knife to stab you, you overbearing jackass."

"You're taking HER side?" Dave asked incredulously, pointing an accusing finger across JJ's body at Charlotte.

"I'm not taking anyone's side at the moment; I'm merely stating a fact," Kate declared firmly, glaring from her ex-husband to her daughter. Why her daughter insisted on taking after her father, she would never know. Couldn't she have taken after Kate's side of the family? The McGillicudy's were sedate, serene, and well-behaved, not given to histrionics….essentially everything that David Rossi refused to be.

"But Mom, he-," Charlotte began indignantly, eyes wide.

"Don't blame me for-," Dave growled at the same time.

Shaking her regal head as she wondered for the hundredth time when she had become the referee between her stubborn child and her equally stubborn ex-husband, Kate held a hand in the air. "Just stop. Both of you!" Kate hissed in a threatening voice. Throwing a meaningful look at her daughter, Kate said, her voice firm, "Charlotte Anastasia, if you don't want your father to insist on treating you like a child, you might begin by acting like the adult you'll shortly be becoming. In a few short months, my girl, you'll become someone ELSE'S mother…"

"Oh, Dear God," Dave groaned at those words. "Stop reminding me," he moaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands.

"-and you'll be having these exact problems with YOUR own child. Think how you might feel in your father's situation. Both of you," she added with a knowing look towards Kevin.

"Thank you, Kate," Dave sighed, looking at his ex-wife appreciatively.

"Stuff it, you overblown excuse of an author! You think you're any better. Unlike Charley, you ARE old enough to know better than to act like this," Kate retorted sharply, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Preach it, Sister!" JJ muttered under her breath, her fingers wrapping firmly around the stem of her wine glass.

"Hey!" Dave yelped his gaze jumping to JJ, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Oh, don't look at me with those poor wounded eyes," JJ snorted with a small frown, draining what was left of her wine. "Guilt doesn't work on me and you know it," she shrugged.

"Can I help it if I'm a little bit put out that in one night I've learned that my daughter is no longer pursuing a career in the theater, holding down a job in a sleazy bar serving handy men drinks, managed to get her picked up by Hugh Hefner over there, decided to get married AND told me she was having my first grandchild. It's been a hell of a half hour on me, folks! Tell me the truth – how many people at this table knew any of that?" Dave asked, his voice rising with each word he spoke.

Watching as every hand save his at the table went up, Dave narrowed his eyes. "How many people knew ALL of it?" he asked darkly, a sneaking suspicion filling his mind as he watched them all exchange guilty glances.


	27. Chapter 27

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Eyes widening in shock, Dave stared down the table at Kate. "Judas!" he accused loudly, his voice carrying across the restaurant. "We're supposed to be a team here, Kate!"

"Yeah, well, this player wasn't taking on the star quarterback without backup," Kate growled back, leaning forward as she waved her hand, almost knocking over her second husband's wine glass in the process.

"And Richard! How could you, man! We men and fathers are supposed to stick together," Dave muttered.

Pointing at Kate, Richard shook his head as he caught the teetering stemware with his other hand just in time. "Blame her! She told me to keep my mouth shut! And sorry, Rossi, but she outranks you. She owns half of everything I have…including my medical practice."

Turning his gaze on JJ, Dave condemned, darkly, "AND YOU! Et tu Brute?"

"Now look who's being theatrical," Charlotte said to Kevin with a roll of her dark Rossi eyes, leaning her shoulder against his.

"I swear to God, Dave," JJ vowed, lifting her right hand, "I only found everything out this morning. And I told her," JJ continued, jabbing a finger toward a not-quite-innocent-looking Charley, "that if she didn't tell you within twenty-four hours that I would. I wasn't lying to you…just delaying a bit."

"So you and Kate colluded to get me into public where you both thought you'd have a halfway decent chance to drop these little atomic bombs on my head with a reduced risk of bloodshed," Dave ranted, his hands slamming to the table, rattling the glasses.

"Well, both of us HAVE known you for a long time," Kate shrugged calmly, her eyes flashing as she faced her ex-husband.

"Don't blame JJ, Papa. She and mom both have already blistered my ears about my sad lack of responsibility. But Kevin and I really do have a plan," Charley said quickly as she watched the thunderous look overtake her father's face. She'd only ever seen that particular expression once before….the night JJ had called him crying, fearful for her life.

"Damn it, I think I'm going to disown you all," Dave growled, snatching his glass with force as he drained the last sip of wine.

"Not family," JJ said faintly from beside him, shaking her head, blonde hair sliding against her shoulders. "All you could really do is fire me," she declared mutinously, the words an effort to console herself.

Flashing her a quick frown, Dave muttered deeply, "Don't even start with me, woman! We both know that you a hell of a lot more than a fucking employee."

"That's true," Kate and Charley agreed in unison, their almost identical voices combining to reinforce Rossi's assertion.

"Watch your mouth, Rossi! Your daughter is sitting at this table," JJ ordered sharply, pinching the back of his hand as he loudly dropped his wineglass.

As Richard met Kevin's eyes down the table, he smiled, amused. Leaning forward in his seat, he mock whispered, "By the way, I guess we should say welcome to our dysfunctional family."

"Oh dear Lord," Kevin replied weakly, looking around the table with wide, panicked eyes, glancing from one person to another.

"Praying doesn't help, honey," Charlotte said with a glare toward her father, sweeping her long black hair over her shoulder as she added, caustically, "Papa pissed off God years ago, so now the Almighty apparently enjoys inflicting various plagues and pestilence on our family."

"And apparently that extends to ungrateful daughters who …." Rossi began, turning his lethal gaze toward Charlotte, only to suddenly find his thoughts interrupted as a deep male voice intoned behind him.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Tomas, and I'll be your waitperson for the evening," said the clean-cut tall young man who was waiting expectantly at Rossi's elbow. "Have you had time to peruse our menu for the evening?"

"We've been a little occupied, Tomas," Rossi snapped out petulantly, cocking dark eyes toward the new interloper, then throwing another glare toward his daughter. He ordered impatiently, a wave of his hand in the air, "Come back later."

Dropping a heavy hand against his wrist, JJ said sharply, "No, stay." Turning to face the waiter, JJ schooled her features into her best public relations expression as she said, voice moderated, "Please, Tomas, would you give us about sixty seconds? I believe our table can narrow down our selections in that time." Seeing the rising flush on Rossi's face, she leaned over and whispered, determinedly, "Unless, of course, you want to spend the next four hours staring across the table at the father of your grandchild? You know how notorious this restaurant is for slow service on busy nights, and I see a crowd coming in now. Including a clan of Kennedys that will monopolize this place in seconds."

Jerking his head up at JJ's words, Rossi grinned tightly as he nodded once, reaching automatically for the leather bound menu as he said, false cheerfulness filling his voice, "Okay, people, order away. Now." Slapping the menu against the waiter's arm, Rossi said tersely, "And make sure that Chef Pierre knows that I'm here tonight."

"And who might you be, sir?" asked the young waiter innocently, his pen poised against his white notepad.

"Oh, God," JJ moaned, dropping her head in her hands, her cold hands pressing against her flaming face. Wasn't that something? She could now feel her pulse in her temple. Wasn't that a sign of an aneurism or a stroke…or something equally fatal?

"Who am I?" Dave asked slowly, narrowing his eyes dangerously on the hapless young man beside their table. "Who am I?" he repeated, his voice rising dramatically with each syllable. "The better question is who the hell are you, kid?"

"Tomas, sir," the waiter frowned, covertly gesturing at the pewter nametag on his shirt pocket. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"No, Tomas," JJ said quickly, jerking her head up as she realized that the situation was seconds from a five-alarm implosion. "I'm sure he's just new here, Dave," JJ said firmly, dropping her head to whisper violently to Dave.

"Actually, I've been here three years, ma'am. I just got promoted to the VIP section of our restaurant about three weeks ago," he informed JJ with a confident wide smile.

"You won't last long if you have to ASK the VIPs who they are, kid," Dave growled roughly, his eyes flashing daggers as he clenched his fist.

"I assumed Dr. Lehigh was the VIP here this evening," Tomas smiled, nodding toward Richard at the other side of the table. "How are you tonight, Doctor?"

"Is he talking to me?" Richard whispered curiously to Kate, his eyes shifting slowly from the waiter to his step-daughter's father.

"Yep!" Kate nodded, fighting the laugh building inside her, meeting JJ's eyes for a bare moment.

"How's it feel to be the peon at the table, Daddy?" Charley asked with glee.

"I'm sorry?" Tomas frowned, unable to comprehend the dynamics of the table. "I don't understand."

"Don't try," JJ groaned, shaking her head as she once again reminded herself that she should have become a nun. Surely there were still convents that took vows of silence. Peaceful, overwhelming, amazing silence. Snapping herself out of the pipe dream, she added, sighing, "Just bring us another bottle of wine, Tomas. We'll order when you return."

"And tell Pierre that I'm here!" Dave growled, glaring at the waiter, almost defying him to respond.

"I ask again, sir, who ARE you?" Tomas questioned balefully.

"I'm David fucking Rossi, kid! Author of over twenty four bestsellers that've been on the New York Times List. And if you don't get my wine, YOU are gonna be FIRED!"

"I understand your request, sir." His eyebrow rising in obvious concern, Tomas said slowly, eyes glancing uneasily around the table, "However, sir, I apologize, but it is the policy of our restaurant to refuse alcoholic beverages to patrons who are belligerent, upset, or obviously in a condition where they are incapable of…"

"Are you fucking me?!" Rossi roared, his eyes narrowing in obvious rage as he turned to JJ, snapping out loudly, "Are you hearing this? Are you?" Snapping his eyes toward his laughing daughter, he hissed, "I swear to God, Charlotte Anastasia, if you had something to do with this, you can kiss all hopes of any form of inheritance goodbye because I will…."

"Do absolutely nothing," JJ snapped harshly in his ear, pressing her fingernails painfully into his hand as she attempted to stall the speeding locomotive that was currently his temper.

"Damn, woman!" Rossi hissed, trying to pull his hand away unsuccessfully, glaring up at the waiter as he snapped, "Are you still here? Why are you still here?"

Catching Rossi's arm before he could rise, JJ said sharply as she stood, leaning all of her weight against the man beside her, "Rossi, if you move a muscle, I will personally drag you under the table and beat you to death with a wine bottle. Then I will drag you out into the middle of rush hour traffic and let the Midtown bus run over you, back up, and run over you again. Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Jabbing out a quick finger, Rossi growled, "He's the reason we have no wine, woman! Damn it, Jennifer, they've sent us a fucking moron! Who thinks I'm unable to hold my liquor!" Rossi snapped, struggling against her as his eyes shot daggers at the low-ranking flunky.

Glancing up at the now-flustered server, she directed her next comments to him as she said, authoritatively, "And you will find me the head steward immediately if you want this very real VIP to allow you live long enough to actually complete puberty." Seeing the young man's Adam apple bob as he gulped, JJ added, forcing a smile on her definitely unhappy face, "Now, son. Move."

Watching the wannabe waiter almost scurry away, JJ almost wished that she was in his shoes, far, far away from the maddening crowd. But as she turned back to look at the fury-filled face of the man that had become an important part of her life, Jennifer Jareau realized suddenly that there was no escape. She was part of the maddening crowd. And a part of her actually liked it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Two hours later, JJ guided a still ranting David Rossi through her front door, pushing him forcefully as he stalled at the entry way. "Dave, for the fiftieth time, Charlotte is NOT trying to put you in an early grave. She's in love. And, bonus points here, it actually happens to be with the father of her coming child."

"You mean the cradle robber?" Dave growled, throwing his suit coat casually over the back of her couch.

Shaking her head in exasperation, JJ asked, "Exactly how many years are between our ages, Dave? How can you possibly accuse Kevin of that offense when you're determined to pursue a relationship of a romantic nature with me?"

"That's different," Dave said, waving a negligent hand as he sauntered toward her wet bar, his hands immediately opening the correct door. "You're old enough to know your own mind."

"If I knew my own mind, I'd have had it examined years ago before I allowed myself to become so deeply embroiled with you and your insane family," JJ snorted, kicking off her heels as she watched him splash a healthy amount of scotch into a glass. "Haven't you had enough tonight?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, massaging a particular tight muscle in her neck.

"Given the fact that I can still remember every damn thing that happened tonight, not nearly enough," Dave muttered, raising the glass to take a long swallow of the amber fluid. "Besides, you allowed the prepubescent waiter to cut me off," Dave accused, waving his glass in her direction.

"That," JJ said easily, leveling him with a knowing look, "was for both our benefits," she said, raising one leg to massage the aching arch of her foot.

"How so?" Dave grunted, crossing the room to sit beside her, lifting her legs into his lap.

"Because otherwise, you'd have done something infinitely stupid like trying to take a swing at Kevin or the waiter and I'd have spent my night trying to bail you out of jail and my morning trying to deal with the press," JJ explained bluntly, relaxing against his touch. "Tell me that I'm not right," she dared him, tapping his shoulder with her index finger.

"Trust me, babe, it would have been worth it," Rossi muttered, drawing another healthy sip out of the tumbler before he clanked it onto the side table. Arching an eyebrow as dropped strong fingers to her delicate instep, he added, "And you know that I have faith in you and your ability to get me off the hook."

"Dammit, Rossi," JJ began with a sigh, scooting up against the pillows, "one of these days, I'm going to leave you to rot in whatever jail cell you end up in. Do you have any idea what…." Stopping suddenly, her breath catching in her chest, she could only moan in appreciation as his surprisingly talented fingers managed to find exactly the right spot, sending a sharp tingle up her leg.

"Like that, did you?" Rossi asked with a smug grin, sliding one hand up her bare leg while he continued pressing against the perfect pressure point on her instep.

"Maybe," JJ replied weakly, stretching her calves as she involuntarily leaned closer.

"Thought so," he said simply, arrogantly, wriggling one eyebrow as he said, "Told you we'd be good together. Now, how about we move this little massage session to a far more comfortable location?"

Rolling her eyes as she straightened, her mind kicking back into gear, JJ jerked her foot out of his grip, then kicked him in the ribs as she said, firmly, "I think we still have a few things to discuss before you earn a trip to my bedroom, David."

"Babe, I ended this evening without landing one single punch…without drawing so much as a drop of blood. Do you know how hard that was for me? I mean, that son of a bitch is stealing my daughter…AND making me a….a…." Rossi faltered, cringing as he realized what exactly he would be becoming in thirty-two short weeks.

"A grandpa," JJ said smugly, jerking her leg as Dave pressed a tender spot on her foot again.

Glancing up at her, Dave grimaced. "Sorry. I'm not quite accustomed to hearing that word in association with my name. I'm too young and good-looking to be somebody's grandfather."

"Good-looking, I'll give you," JJ sighed, sliding her heel against the soft fabric of his pants. "Young? Now that's-,"

"Enough said," Dave said tersely, narrowing one eye at the gorgeous woman beside him. "Give me ten minutes in bed with you and I'll show you exactly how young I still am."

"If ten minutes is all the time it's gonna take you, I'll pass," JJ murmured with a teasing smile as she reached over him for his scotch glass.

But before she could take the first sip, she felt his lips pressing against her ear, his whisper a promise as he said, roughly, "Trust me, little girl, those first ten minutes are only gonna make you plead for more. The appetizer just whets your hunger for the main course, you know." Sweeping a knowing finger down her arched neck, tracing the edge of her cleavage so well displayed by the plunging neckline of her dress, he added, "I guarantee that I can make you forget your name in those first ten minutes and have you screaming mine."

Leaning back into his touch, her body betraying her with every sweep of his finger, she muttered as she brought the glass to her lips, letting the liquid slide against her lips, "Tell me, Dave, have you always been this arrogant or is it a learned trait?"

You wound me, sweetheart," Dave murmured against her cheek, pressing her hand to his heart. "What you call arrogance, I choose to see as confidence. Confidence that I gained from years of experience."

"Oh, I'm well aware of all your so-called experiences, David," JJ muttered, pushing away slightly to glance up into his aroused eyes, her hand involuntarily pressing against his chest.

"Hey, babe, that experience definitely works to your advantage, too. And by the way, I haven't gotten any of that experience at ALL in -,"

"A year and a half," JJ laughed, the sound a light tinkle in the otherwise quiet room. "I know, I know. You remind me of that every chance you get, don't you?" she smiled up at him, once again unable to resist those piercing onyx eyes.

"It seems like a rather relevant fact to point out at this juncture, Jen," Dave shrugged, dropping a kiss against the slope of her neck, his lips moving perfectly against her flushed skin. "Not only am I in love with you, but I'm going to be completely honest with you when I admit that I'm horny as hell. Last I checked, my balls had turned this lovely shade of indigo. I'm fairly certain that's not normal, honey. And did I mention that I've had a really, REALLY traumatic night."


	29. Chapter 29

**Another World**

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

"It seems like a rather relevant fact to point out at this juncture, Jen," Dave shrugged, dropping a kiss against the slope of her neck, easily finding that special spot that always made her shiver. "Not only am I in love with you, but I'm going to be completely honest with you when I admit that I'm horny as hell. Last I checked, my balls had turned this lovely shade of indigo. And while I'm not a doctor, I'm fairly certain that's not normal, honey. And did I mention that I've had a really, REALLY traumatic night?"

Jerking in his arms as she turned to face him, she slammed a hand against his chest as she yelped, loudly, "You've had a traumatic night? YOU?" Pressing him back against the couch cushions, she glared down into his grinning eyes as she continued, sternly, "In case you've forgotten it, you pompous jack ass, you just about gave me a heart attack, stroke, and apoplectic fit all rolled into one large life-ending explosion, what with your inability to work and play well with ANYONE over the past twelve hours. I have cajoled, promised, threatened, and probably broken at least twelve city ordinances in order to keep you alive and well. I swear to God, David Rossi, if you weren't…."

But her last words were lost in the collision of their lips as she felt herself falling forward, his hands suddenly wrapped around her waist as he pulled her on top of him. The feel of his tongue against hers swept away all coherent thought for a moment, her mind only able to concentrate on one thing at a time. And the feelings that he was expertly creating in her body were definitely taking precedence over anything her mind might be trying to throw into center ring at that time. Burrowing closer against him, her hands wrapping around his neck, JJ tried to remember why she had been mad at him just a few minutes ago, but her mind stalled, her body overriding everything.

For his part, David Rossi was an intelligent man, more than willing to take advantage of a perfect opportunity when it presented itself, especially when it was wrapped in the beautiful package known as Jennifer Jareau. Easily adjusting her slight weight over him, he slanted his head, drawing her closer as he sipped at her lips, his tongue meeting hers as he slid into her open mouth. Exchanging slow easy kisses as he gently eased her back against the cushions, he felt her soft sigh as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. Sweet mother of God, he thought with reverence, he could easily lose himself in her, in her amazing body.

Trailing kisses down the column of her neck, Dave smiled at her soft squeak as he found the sensitive spot just below her ear, his tongue flicking against that special point just to so he could hear that sound again and again. Kissing a path down her neck as her small hands buried in his hair, Dave whispered, "You're not really going to break my heart and tell me we have to stop again, are you?"

Gasping as Dave slowly pressed an open mouthed kiss to the exposed skin at her cleavage, his lips trailing lower and lower, JJ unconsciously pressed him closer. "Wh-what?" she asked, trying desperately to catch a coherent strain of thought….but his tongue, now erotically dancing across the top of her breasts, kept distracting her. "Dave," she moaned, arching her neck against the pillow behind her head as his forefinger traced over her erect nipples, standing proudly at attention behind the thin barrier of her dress, "You have to stop."

"I hate that four letter word," Dave grumbled against her beautiful flushed skin, forcing himself to pull his hand away even as he dropped a gentle kiss against the center of her neck.

Using his neck to pull herself upright, her fingers curling around his strong muscles, JJ met his aroused eyes with a heated look of her own. "Don't pout," she chastised, lifting a finger to trace his lower lip, sliding seductively from side to side. "I didn't say how long you had to stop FOR…but I really don't want the first time we make love to be on my leather couch, do you?"

Momentarily thrown off balance at her soft words, Dave could only stare at the gorgeous woman in front of him for long seconds. For countless years, he had been waiting for this very moment, for this opportunity to cement his relationship with the woman of his dreams. But now, he couldn't help but wonder if his overactive mind had actually dreamed this. Had she really just said what he hoped she had? Sinking his hands into her silky locks, he asked, carefully, "Is that your way of giving me the green light, Beautiful?"

Nodding slowly, blonde hair sliding against his hands, she murmured softly, "Only if you remember that there might be a few roadblocks ahead, Rossi, so that means we're going to be driving the speed limit or lower. I'm not sure that this is going to be a cross-country trip, if you get my meaning." Catching the way his eyes darkened and how his grin seemed to start growing by the second, she added, a warning in her voice, "And let me make it very clear that if you wreck this, then…."

But her words were lost as he suddenly shifted off the couch, sweeping her up into his arms as he said, pressing a hasty kiss to her open lips, "Babe, as long as you're willing to take the ride with me, then I'll make sure that I keep us on the straight and narrow." He tried to remind himself that he would definitely need to thank the deity that had made this moment possible.

Staring down into her surprised baby blues, he grinned widely as his feet ate up the distance down her hallway, intending to reach her bedroom in record time. "Hang on, babe. It's going to be a wild ride."


	30. Chapter 30

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty**

Her eyes drifted open slowly, the sound of a siren fading in the distance, one of the many muffled sounds of the city that managed to invade her sanctuary. Stretching slightly as she pulled at the Egyptian cotton sheet, she felt a heavy hand slide against her bare hip, drawing her against a warm body.

His voice rumbled against her ear, his hand tucking her perfectly against his warm body as he said, "I thought you had gone to sleep for good, sweetheart."

Covering his hand with hers as she swept the sheet over both of them, she shook her head, murmuring sleepily, "Just a little nap, Dave. It is…." Craning her neck over his shoulder, she caught sight of her alarm clock, then continued, "almost four AM."

"Mmm Hmm," Dave hummed, tugging her body a bit closer. "Time flies when you're having fun like that," he whispered against her ear, nipping the delicate lobe gently.

"Thank God that tomorrow is Saturday," JJ sighed gratefully, dropping her head back against his shoulder. "I'd forgotten how much energy these kind of extracurricular activities took."

"Is that a complaint, babe?" Dave said, pinching her bottom, grinning as she wiggled against him.

Swatting his hand, JJ giggled. "Not quite…more like a statement of fact."

"So I haven't been the only one celibate in this bed for more than a little while, huh?" Dave asked, oddly satisfied that the woman lying beside him had at least recently chosen to live like a nun.

"It seems that my time has been monopolized by a certain demanding author, who shall remain nameless, but who manages to keep me quite occupied," JJ said with a grin, sliding her hand over his as his fingers travelled against her thigh. Shrugging, she added, softly, "There's not exactly been much time left for anything else, Dave, especially being wined and dined."

Dropping his chin against her bare shoulder, he pressed a kiss against her skin as he said, deeply, "Sounds to me like you've not exactly been looking for anyone, Jen. I happen to know that feeling."

Letting his words hang in the otherwise quiet room, her satiated body curled next to his, she finally admitted, slowly, "Maybe, Dave. Maybe I realized a while ago that we were headed in this direction."

"Admit it, babe," Rossi said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, his fingers tickling her sides, "You couldn't resist my many talents and outstanding qualities, could you?"

"Or perhaps I just got tired of listening to you whine how it had been a year and a half since you'd been laid," JJ teased, shimmying away from his dancing fingers. "Your public may never know," she sighed.

Tickling her sides again, Dave chuckled as the tiny woman beside him squealed. "Smartass," he growled, nuzzling her neck. Tugging her around to face him in the bed, Dave settled her nude body against his. "Seriously, babe, where does tonight take us?"

"Into the harsh light of day, I'd imagine," JJ murmured against his chest, comforted by the woodsy smell of his body next to hers. How many nights had she laid in this bed and imagined this very thing? Hundreds? Thousands?

"And how harsh do you think you're gonna find that light in a few hours, Jen?" Dave asked quietly, silently anxious to know where this new facet to their relationship would affect them. He knew how he wanted her. In his life. In his bed. Indefinitely. He wondered exactly how long it was going to take to convince her of the sincerity in that sentiment.

"That depends a lot on you, David," JJ whispered, her voice suddenly serious. "You're forgetting, I've watched you chase a woman until she surrendered before. And once you captured her, you were done."

"And you think that's what this is?" he asked, tightening his arms around her even though his voice was tinged with something he rarely allowed to cloud his words…hurt.

"Tell me why I should think otherwise, Dave," JJ replied, her heart beating slightly faster as she heard the pleading in her words, suddenly needing to know that she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost, a faceless conquest in a vast sea of former lovers.

"I'd think that you would already know the answer to that question, Jen," he answered, wondering how she could have missed his obvious intentions. "I thought I was obviously clear about my intentions earlier tonight. Or does a marriage proposal sound like a one-night stand to you?"

"And I told you earlier that I'm not sure that marriage is something that you and I need to be doing, Dave," JJ answered slowly, her fingers twining in his chest hairs, her voice hesitating. Drawing back slightly to peer into his eyes, just enough moonlight peeking through the blinds so that she could catch his gaze, JJ stared at him, at the man she had grown to love. "I don't want to be one of your exes, Dave. I don't want for us to end up hating each other at some point. " Feeling her heart catch, she added, swallowing hard, "I don't think I could handle it if you weren't in my life, Dave."

Sighing as he recognized that her worries were inevitable given his colorful history, most of which she'd either been privy to or witnessed firsthand, he pulled her closer, dropping a kiss to her mussed head. "That's not something you ever need to worry about, Jen."

Gently placing a hand over her mouth when she opened it to offer what was sure to be a scathing retort, he shook his head. "I KNOW you have your doubts, Jennifer. I get it," he whispered, squeezing her closer as he watched her eyes cloud slightly. "I do, honey. But you've got to admit, you're a different breed of woman entirely from anybody I've ever been involved with. Hell, you didn't take my crap on the first day I met you…and you don't take it now. It's one of the reasons we're so good together. You aren't afraid to call me on my shit. You're different, Jen. And that's not just a meaningless line. But not only are you different…you make me different. You make me better. And that's something that NO other woman can ever claim."

Pulling his hand away from her lips, JJ whispered, her voice catching as she felt her throat tighten, "That might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Rossi."

"Well, thank you. You might not know it…but I'm a writer," he whispered, a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. "I've been told I've got a way with words. Shhh," he mock whispered, "Don't tell anybody!"

"And now," she said, rolling her eyes as she yanked his chest hair, "You ruined it."

Laughing, Dave pulled her closer as he smoothed her hand over his chest. "Here's what I propose, babe. You give me six months."

"Six months?" she asked, raising a brow, her mind trying to follow his line of thinking and failing. "Six months for what?" she asked suspiciously.

"You move into my penthouse and we give this a go. If it works and I make you as happy as you make me…we get married. Rings…flowers…wedding. If I don't, I let you go…free and clear."

"Dave, I don't think a mere 180 days doth a marriage make," JJ began, trying not to let her heart flutter at the thoughts of what he was proposing. No, she told herself sharply, no proposal. That word couldn't enter her vocabulary, not now. Drawing in a deep breath as she tried to regain control of her thoughts, she said, carefully, "What if we decide that we have a good thing going, but we don't want the marriage, Dave? Maybe we'll be perfectly content the way we are, and …."

"And we'll know by then, honey," Rossi said, voice calm but assured. Mentally congratulating himself that she wasn't turning him away completely, he added, sliding a hand against the sheet as he pulled it tighter around them, "But we owe it to ourselves to at least try, Jen. I can't imagine myself with anyone else, and you've admitted that there's been no one else in your life. Maybe this is kismet's way of telling us that we're meant to be together." Waving a hand dramatically in the darkened room, he chuckled lightly as he rhapsodized, "The planets have aligned, the stars are imploding as we speak, the tides are in perfect synchronicity…."

"And you are full of it, David Rossi," JJ giggled, feeling some of the earlier tension leaving her body as his arm wrapped tighter around her, pulling into perfect symmetry with him. Sighing against his warm skin, she mumbled, her words seeping out slowly, "Okay, Dave."

Feeling his world come to a standstill at her simple words, Rossi drew back, staring into the warm blue eyes as he asked, carefully, "Okay, what? I need full confirmation here, JJ. I'm in this for keeps. I don't want you saying later that…"

"Okay, we'll try your plan, Dave," JJ said plainly, pressing two fingers against his soft lips as she added, warningly, "And you'll be on your best behavior, you understand? If there's even a hint, a mere whisper of you and any…"

It was his turn to interrupt her this time, and he chose a far more effective manner. In a split second, she found herself pressed against her down-filled pillow, his kiss drawing her breath. Finally drawing his lips away from hers, Rossi said confidently, his fingers sweeping against her cheeks, "I meant what I said, Jen. You're it. You're all I want. There won't be another woman ever. That's a promise."

Warmly comforted by the feel of his solid body pressed possessively against her, JJ wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders as she muttered, "I'm holding you to that, Dave. For the next six months, we're in this together."

"Then I'd say that's something to celebrate," Rossi said with a wide grin, his lips once again finding hers as the darkness covered them both.


	31. Chapter 31

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Six months later, Jennifer Jareau settled in the chair behind her wide desk, impatiently drumming her fingers against the polished wood as she glanced down at her desk clock. Where the hell was he? Hadn't Reid told her he'd arduously gained Dave's tacit agreement to meet with her this afternoon? Damn it! Invite him into their bedroom and he showed up right on time and stayed late. Tell him to be in her office at 2:20 sharp and he suddenly forgot how to tell time. With God as her witness, she was gonna kill him!

She had to admit, though, that while she still dealt with his usual professional shenanigans – of which she currently had a mile long list to review with him – otherwise, David Rossi had been the perfect man for the last half year. On his absolute best behavior. Attentive, loving, caring. In other words, exquisite husband material. Or so her mother tried to convince her on a now daily basis. At least her father understood her lingering reservations, and exploited them for his own pleasure.

At any rate, in the last month alone, Dave had redoubled his efforts to coax her into one last long walk down the aisle with him. And if she accepted, and that was a BIG if, it WOULD be his last excursion. If she agreed to say "I do", the only way that infuriating man was getting out was in a body bag.

Although, she thought with another exasperated glance at her watch, she just might be the one stuffing him and zipping it tight. Her hand moving to pick up the phone, intent on buzzing Reid one more time, she glanced up as she heard footsteps. And then her door slammed open, the delicate doorstop barely able to handle the weight as the oak swung sharply.

Glaring up at the obviously disgruntled man framed in the doorway, she leaned back in her chair as she said, forcing a calm in her voice that she definitely didn't feel, "So nice of you to join me, David. Did you happen to run into any traffic problems on the way over? Or a freak act of nature? Maybe a meteor fell out of the sky and fell on the last cab in Manhattan?"

Stomping across the hardwoods, his heavy steps echoing in the small room, he said with a frown, "I'm here, Jen. Although I'd like to know WHY I'm HERE considering the fact that we share a bed, a couch, and a kitchen table. And any of those would be far more convenient, not to mention comfortable, to have any sort of meeting you might wish." Leaning his hands against her desk, he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as he added, his voice low, "Of course, I'd be willing to suggest a few other ways we might use one of those specific areas. If I remember correctly, we seem to have been quite creative this morning with the…."

"I was there, Rossi," JJ interrupted drily, staring across the desk at him, telling herself to ignore the flutter in her stomach that she always seemed to get now when he was near. "And trust me, when we're together in those areas, we don't seem to accomplish much in the line of discussion. Which is why we are here, Rossi." Pointing imperiously at his chair, she ordered, "Sit. Now."

Dropping into the chair in front of the stunning beauty whose life and whose bed he'd had the privilege of sharing for the last six months, Dave winced. Oh, hell, he knew that look. He was extremely well versed with that look, having been the recipient of it countless times over the past months…and years. That was the look that never had and never would bode well for him. It was the look that patently screamed, "You just fucked up, buddy!" He HATED that look. "Babe," he said, smiling tentatively across at her, turning on his patented Rossi charm, "I'm not sure what…"

"You don't need to be sure about anything, Rossi," JJ said, forcing her voice to remain pleasantly neutral as she took a perverse enjoyment in his discomfiture. "You want to know why? Do you?"

"Tell me what the correct answer is here, Babe and I'll say whatever you want me to," Dave replied lamely, slowly sinking in his seat as he noted the flash in her bright blue eyes.

Shaking her head, JJ slammed her open palms against the blotter on her desk as she leaned forward, glaring at him as she yelled, "Almost nine years together and you're still as impossible as the day you walked into my life!"

"But, honey, you're forgetting how much fun we've had together," Dave said quickly, raising his hands in supplication. Watching as her cheeks reddened and her hand reached for the bottom drawer of her desk, he tried to suppress his smile as her trusty plastic container of Tums came out. "Babe," he said carefully as he watched her delicate hand swing two of the antacids into her mouth, "Maybe you should just tell me what's gotten you riled."

"The easier question might be to ask me what you HAVEN'T done to rile me, Rossi," JJ growled, crunching heavily on the chalky tablets in her mouth, the taste no longer affecting her or her destroyed taste buds.

"Well," he drawled out slowly, slumping down in his chair as he kicked his ankles up on the edge of her desk, "I thought things were going pretty good when you left this morning." Shrugging, he added, wriggling his eyebrows, "I thought you had forgiven me for that little incident with…."

"LITTLE? Little incident, you say?" JJ snapped out, sliding the plastic package to the side as she leveled a glare in his direction, her thought pattern distracted for the moment. "You crawled back into bed after having ran for miles in the deep freezer that is the great outdoors, Rossi! Are you part polar bear? Oh my God, your hands…."

"Went exactly where they always do, babe, whenever I'm anywhere near you. And I had to take my morning run outside, if Mudgie was going to get any exercise," Rossi said casually, reaching for the cup of coffee that was always waiting for him when he visited her office. "Can I help it if I find your body irresistible?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Resist, you fool, resist," JJ said determinedly with a shake of her head, then pointed a finger in his direction. "Again, let me reiterate, unless you LIKE seeing me jump out of my skin, waking me up with that particular method is not an acceptable use of any part of your body, do you understand me? Don't make me post the rules on the bedroom door, David!"

"As I said earlier this morning while I was properly expressing my apologies, which you seemed to accept with alacrity I might add, it will never happen again," Rossi said with a solemn voice, his smile wide, raising two fingers in a silent pledge. "Scout's honor."

"Please. You were never a scout, Rossi," JJ said dismissively with a shake of her head as she told herself to ignore the handsome smile he was sending her direction, arching one eyebrow as she added drily, "You would have given any scoutmaster a heart attack within in the first month."

"Now, Jennifer," Rossi replied, reaching for a cookie, "You wound me, woman." Dropping his feet to the floor with a thump, he said heartily, "Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about, then I'll just be…"

"Sit your ass right back down, Rossi," JJ said firmly, her finger once again pointing in his direction as she reached for her water bottle, taking a fortifying sip as she added, "We haven't even begun to discuss your latest sins." Pulling out her notepad, she frowned as she said, "Which starts with your latest book, I might add."

"Hey!" Rossi said in surprise, his eyes jumping up to hers quickly. "I'll have you know that book has been Numero Uno on the New York Times Bestseller's List for nine weeks. I busted my ass to get this one in on time, and…."

"And you managed to be a pain in my ass and everyone else's along the way, Mr. World Famous Author," JJ interrupted, pressing her palm against her desk. Somehow, she felt that managing the multi-million dollar account of this egomaniac would compare nicely with running a twenty-four hour daycare for about three-hundred sugar-hyped toddlers. Shaking her head, she said with a sigh, "Honestly, Dave, how many times do I have to tell you to stay at least one hundred feet away from Emily Hotchner? The state of New York takes those Orders of Protection seriously, you know."

"Oh, please!" Dave snorted, waving a negligent hand. "I didn't touch that woman! I just sent them out for a fun-filled evening in the Big Apple last night! Just like we agreed, honey."

Narrowing her eyes, JJ nodded. "I agreed that it would be a beautiful gesture to send them to La Bernardin or the Russian Tea Room for an elegant meal…"

"I sent them for a meal…got 'em a driver and everything," Dave shrugged, popping a cookie in his mouth as he smiled sweetly in her direction.

"David Rossi! You sent them to a STRIP CLUB!" JJ exploded, her cheeks flushing as she stared down the magnetic man in front of her, wondering what the penalty for premeditated murder would be if she could prove she was suffering from definite insanity caused by the victim.

"I sent them to a gentleman's establishment. The Penthouse Club has a world class steakhouse in it…they should have had a wonderful meal with beautiful scenery to boot," Dave replied, grinning wickedly.

"You sent them to a strip club….and then you had them deserted there!" JJ accused, throwing up her hands. "Emily called me this morning screaming at the top of her lungs about the violation of her personal space! I can't believe you had them give her a lap dance!"

"Hotch enjoyed it," Dave laughed, leaning his head back against the chair. "I just got off the phone with him. He can't wait to work with me again."

"And I'm here to tell you that hell will freeze before Emily Prentiss-Hotchner EVER allows that to happen! They sat on her LAP, David!" JJ yelled, pressing a hand to her head as she felt what just might be the start of an aneurysm.

"That's why they call it a LAP dance, Bella," Dave said, winking as he leaned forward in his chair. "Maybe you and I need to pay their fine establishment a visit together," he suggested, his eyes gleaming as he let his eyes drop to her chest, her cleavage providing just enough of an appealing glance.

Pointing a finger at him, JJ hissed, "You get within fifty feet of those white doors and I'll make sure you never walk again, Rossi!"

Settling back in his seat, Dave smiled innocently. "Has anybody ever told you that you don't do particularly well with new experiences, sweetheart? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Keeping up with you and your escapades is all the adventure I need. You will call Emily Prentiss and be properly repentant, David. And you will do it TODAY!" JJ ordered, fingers tightening on her bottle of Tums.

Sighing, Dave nodded. "If I must," he conceded, rolling his eyes.

"Believe me, David. YOU MUST!" JJ yelled.

"Gee, honey, you don't have to get so riled up about it," Rossi said calmly, his eyes narrowing as she reached blindly for the handy antacid. Good Lord, he could hear her chomping those horrid tasting tablets from his chair. Gesturing toward the bottle, he said, suddenly worried, "I don't think you're supposed to eat them by the handful, Jen. That can't be good for your system."

"You want to know what's NOT good for my system, Rossi?" she asked, almost pleasantly, as she slammed the bottle back down on her desk, ruffling a few papers in the process. Glaring at him, she continued, "You! You and your intentions to put me into an early grave!"

Ignoring her side rant, he said, seriously, "Didn't we talk about you seeing my doctor at one time? I think we need to revisit that discussion. Now."

"I'll have you know that I visited a doctor yesterday afternoon, thank you very much," JJ said as she shuffled another set of papers, barely resisting sticking her tongue out at him.

"You did? Why? You didn't tell me about that," Rossi said sharply, his feet dropping to the floor with a thud. The thoughts of something hurting her or making her ill suddenly felt like a kick to his gut, almost incapacitating him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, worrywart," JJ said, rolling her eyes as she pressed her hand to her roiling stomach. "Insurance physical. I'm a key partner in this firm and insurance requires I have a yearly physical."

"That's not the same as a real visit, Jen," Rossi said, shaking his dark head, frowning heavily. "Those quacks are only interested in meeting their daily quotas, not in you personally. I'm gonna call my doctor and …"

"You'll do nothing of the sort, David Rossi," JJ said firmly, glaring at him as she wagged a finger in his direction.

"But JJ, I want…" Rossi began, his eyes darkening as his jaw tightened.

"I believe a famous philosopher once said that you can't always get what you want, Rossi, but you settle for what you need," JJ shot back, quickly remembering a trick that her friend Lisa had once used on her biggest headache and current lover. Shifting gears, she added, quickly, "And speaking of that very fact, would you mind explaining to me why you have this obviously obsessive need to keep pissing off Erin Strauss on a daily basis? That woman left six messages on my voice mail in less than twenty-four hours. And the last three involved threats of dismemberment. Of YOU."


	33. Chapter 33

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Sitting up a little straighter in his chair as his thoughts suddenly left JJ's health, Dave automatically shook his head. "Nuh uh! I'm not taking the heat for this one. I've BEEN nice to that ice demon. Hell, honey, I even SMILED at her yesterday morning in the elevator!" Dave growled, shuddering at the thought. At JJ's insistence over the past few months, Dave had slowly tried to abide by the peace treaty she'd tentatively arranged with that insufferable woman. Although, if he voiced his real thoughts, he would tell the world that he truly thought Erin Strauss was a aging drag queen with delusions of grandeur. "I have not done anything to that woman since…well…I don't remember when."

"You're right, Dave," JJ muttered with forced patience, nodding her head in agreement. "I'll give you credit for not deliberately baiting her. Unfortunately, neither one of us can say the same about Mudgie, can we?"

"Huh?" Dave grunted, tilting his head as he stared at the light of his life as she referred to the animal that had quickly chosen her favor above his own after she'd moved in. Hell, he had recently resorted to bribing his own mutt, finding the special doggie treats at a ridiculously expensive barkerie that fortunately delivered. And man's so called best friend had snarled his nose at those costly pieces of canine cuisine, preferring to eat scraps from Jennifer's hand on a regular basis.

"Evidently the dog walker we found for him wasn't nearly as proficient at his job as we'd anticipated," JJ sighed, drawing his attention back to her and the problem. "Yesterday, Mudgie slipped his leash."

"It's not as though that's the first time it's happened. What'd he do? Get the corridors muddy in the building? I'll pay to have them cleaned," Dave shrugged easily, knowing it wouldn't be the last time that happened.

"Not quite," JJ replied tightly. "Evidently, Ms. Strauss was showing one of the units to a potential tenant…a very important special tenant. And in the process of showing him the Olympic size pool area, Mudgie saw that as the perfect opportunity for a swim."

"So we pay to have the pool pumped again," Dave groaned, rubbing his neck as he watched JJ tap her pen impatiently against her desk. "Won't be the first time, will it?" he chuckled, remembering the look on Erin Strauss' face the last time they had fished Mudgie from the deep end. He should have taken a picture. He could have made millions posting it in Times Square.

"Yes, we will be making that expenditure," JJ nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as she leaned forward. "We'll also need to make an expensive donation to the Democratic Party. He tackled Bill Clinton into the pool! We're lucky the secret service didn't SHOOT him!"

"Oh, hell no!" Rossi ground out, shaking his head as he glared across the desk. "I don't have anything personally against the man himself, but I'll be damned if I give any of my hard-earned money to the very political organization that is already trying to rob me blind! Do you know how much I paid in taxes last year, JJ? I swear to God, our so-called government of the people tried to squeeze out every dime they could get, then came back for more!"

Not giving her a chance to respond, he exclaimed then, indignant, "Good Lord, woman, I got audited under that man's administration!"

"Yes, David, I remember. Your entire accounting and legal firms remember. The people at the IRS remember," JJ said drily, then added, eyes narrowing, "But none of that counts when we're trying to stay on the good side of our current neighbors and potential neighbors. Pissing off the husband of the current Secretary of State can't be good juju, no matter how we look at it. So get your damn checkbook out, and make a donation to SOMEONE or SOMETHING associated with that man!"

Grumbling as he drained the coffee in his mug, his eyes flashing, he said, tightly, "All right, all right. Mudgie and I will have a chat tonight about his inappropriate behavior and I'll have my accountant make a donation. Satisfied?"

"For the moment," JJ said with a sigh, pressing a hand to her stomach as she felt the acid boil angrily again. Ticking off the next item on her list, she propped her elbows on her desk as she asked, calmly, "And would you mind telling why I received a very interesting voice mail from Chief Derek Morgan yesterday?"

Jerking his attention back to her as he heard that name, he said, suddenly interested, "I thought he was going to call me, Jen. That was what his assistant said when I left the message for him."

"And what exactly was that message, Dave?"

"The last book did so well that I'm thinking of writing a sequel," Rossi informed her, reaching for the silver coffee pot to refill his empty mug. Shrugging as he took another satisfying sip, he continued, "Thought he'd make an excellent source, considering he helped on the last one. I like continuity. And his character's gonna be a focal point of this story. Need his point of view, you know."

"Well, I think you're going to have to settle for another point of view, Dave," JJ informed him sternly, shaking her head as she remembered the message verbatim. "Apparently, Chief Morgan was not as enamored of your working relationship as you were, and he left a three word reply for you. And I believe what he suggested is anatomically impossible."

Grinning, Dave rose to cross the room to place the empty coffeepot on the side table, switching it for another one that was already full. "I may have to up his consultant's fee by a hefty percentage, but I'll get good 'ole Derek back on board the Rossi train," Dave said over his shoulder as he reached for the pot's handle.

"Good luck with that," JJ grumbled, wondering for a moment if she should switch him to decaf. Knowing him, though, he'd probably be able to tell the difference at fifty paces. "His deputy disagreed with that assumption of yours though," JJ informed him propping her chin against her fist as she watched him move back across her carpet. "Evidently, Chief Morgan's ass is still giving him a considerable amount of trouble."

"That's because he's been sitting on it too much," Dave replied easily, sliding back into his seat and sipping appreciatively at the perfect blend. "It'll do him good to get back out on the mean streets with me."

"Speaking of the mean streets, Dave," JJ said, leveling him with a steely look, "Would you like to hazard a guess as to how George Foyet's new abode in a very swanky neighborhood in Long Island managed to get decorated with what appeared to be RED toilet paper?"

Shifting guiltily under the scrutiny of her gaze, Dave cleared his throat. "Do tell?" he said, trying to keep his face neutral as her eyes darkened. Damn, he wondered, he was beginning to believe the woman was truly psychic or possessed some form of sixth sense that gave her an inside track to his evil thoughts. He was going to have to stop that, now wasn't he?

"Yes, George seems to think you might have had a hand in the vandalism of his trees," JJ said, tilting her head as she stared across the short distance at him. "Actually, he said that it had all the signs of a psychotic serial killer intent on leaving a calling card. Apparently all you forgot was to leave your phone number or address so he could truly identify you!"

"I certainly wasn't there," Dave said truthfully, falling back on the facts that he knew she couldn't dispute, although the idea of signing such a beautiful work did have merit. He'd have to remember that little gem for the future.

"So, it's merely coincidental that a scant day after you received the newest edited galleys of your latest book…covered in red ink, I might add… that Mr. Foyet's house and landscaping were decorated in that godawful toilet paper." Narrowing her eyes, JJ growled, "And it WAS awful, David. He sent me pictures!"

"He did?" Dave asked his eyes widening, a smile slamming against his lips. "Can I see?!" he asked, leaning excitedly forward in his chair.

"How old are you, Rossi?" JJ snapped, her tone frustrated as she glared at the man she'd fallen in love with. Why and how, she wasn't quite sure anymore. "Twelve? Thirteen? How could you?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't," Dave retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did not physically participate in any act of juvenile delinquency." A slow grin sliding across his lips, he added, unable to resist, "But you'd be surprised what a college frat will do for a keg of beer and a couple of signed books."


	34. Chapter 34

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"No, I would not. I am no longer surprised at anything that occurs, because I know that you are fully capable of completely turning my world upside down if I take my eyes off of you for more than two seconds," JJ said tiredly, reaching for her water bottle as she took a hefty sip to counteract the chalky taste of the last handful of antacid. Shaking her head as she dropped the bottle back on her desk, she said, challenging, "What type of example are you setting for those college kids, Rossi? You want them to grow up and become menaces to society like you? I'd tell you to act your age, but apparently you have no concept of that idea. You do at least remember that you're going to be a grandfather soon, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Rossi asked with a smirk, leaning against the edge of her desk as he said, rolling his eyes, "I have attended four freaking baby showers under duress. You drug me to seven baby stores, which by the way, you only needed my credit card so I still don't know why I was there. And let's not forget that my daughter made me single-handedly furnished what must be the best decorated nursery SUITE in the entire metropolitan area."

Raising one eyebrow as she waited for his tirade to end, she replied, calmly, "And your point is? You're the one who promised your daughter that you would give her anything she wanted as long as she didn't require you to join her in the delivery room. And I believe you also demanded that she deliver the baby in what you termed a real hospital with real doctors, not some new-age, frou frou hippie throwback to the Stone Age? Remember?"

A full body shudder shaking him as he once again thought of that horrible option, Rossi muttered, "Thanks for reminding me. What in the world got in to that child? She was planning on having that kid in her bathtub, Jen! And having us all there lighting candles and singing chants in the dark like raving lunatics!"

"It is her child, you do realize that, don't you, Rossi?" JJ asked, shaking her head as she settled back into her seat. "She is fully capable of choosing a method of delivery and a medical professional that will satisfy all of her needs."

"Yeah, well, I'll say that at least I'M satisfied now," Dave said sagely, settling deeper into his seat as he propped one leg against his knee, a superior look on his face as he smiled serenely.

"And don't think I don't know exactly WHY you're satisfied, David. Did you really think you'd get away with it again?" JJ asked curiously, arching one well-defined brow as she watched him closely.

"Get away with what?" Dave snorted, taking another sip of his coffee as he dropped his eyes from hers.

Licking her lips as she considered his many devious ways, JJ leaned forward in her chair as she mock whispered, "I know, David."

"Know what?" Dave hedged, refusing to shift or move in any way, knowing that the love of his life could read body language like an FBI profiler. Unfortunately, there were a lot of things this tiny woman could have found out, from the size of the engagement ring he now carried around in his pocket to exactly how much money he spent bribing Reid to keep him informed of JJ's eating habits, which, lately, had been waning.

"Did you think Garcia wouldn't tell her new best friend that her live-in lover had hired her again?" JJ growled, shaking her head at his obvious stupidity. For a man of his intelligence levels, she sometimes wondered if he deliberately did these things just to antagonize her.

"Oh, that," Dave snorted, waving a negligent hand in the air, settling back into the chair as he realized that she was discussing a minor infraction. "That's nothing. And by the way, YOU live with ME."

"Whatever," JJ snapped. "Charlotte expressly told you not to interfere with any more of her doctors, David. She's on the fourth one in one pregnancy, for cripes sake! That's GOT to be some kind of record," JJ sighed, barely resisting the urge to curl up in a ball and hide in the corner as a wave of tiredness hit her again. Just another thing to blame on that man and his overactive hands that managed to keep her from that extra hour of sleep that morning, she thought darkly.

"Listen, my little girl is having a baby. A grandson! There's no way in hell that somebody less than qualified is putting their hands on EITHER of them unless I'm unequivocally convinced they're qualified to do the job, Bella. AND Kevin…the FATHER, you know… happens to agree with me," Dave added smugly.

Rolling her eyes, JJ slid a typed report across the table, flicking the paper in his direction. "He's clean, Rossi. No complaints or malpractice suits. Now, leave Charlotte and her physician alone."

Scanning the report, JJ watched as Dave frowned. "Now, what?" she groaned, recognizing the slight slant of his eyes as a sign of impending doom.

"He's cheating on his wife," Dave muttered darkly, poking a hole in the paper. "He's a sleazeball, JJ."

"Yeah, well, he's a highly competent sleazeball with an excellent medical track record. Leave it alone!" JJ ordered.

"I think I remember of an obstetrician on Park Avenue that I read about in the Journal the other day," Rossi mused, dropping the mangled report back on her desk with a flourish. "He was…"

"Not an option," JJ snapped, reaching for the paper and sliding it back into her folder. "Charlotte is a highly intelligent young woman more than capable of making her own decisions without any further interference from you or any of your hired guns."

"Yeah, well, Kevin and I were talking the other day," Rossi began, picking up the plate of cookies and dropping it loudly on her desk as he pointed at it, daring her to ignore it, "And he's worried that Charley's not gained enough weight. She's…"

"Also capable of choosing her own food, like any sentient adult," JJ said firmly, pushing the cookies away as she reached for her water bottle again.

Frowning at that move and making a mental note to address it later, Rossi replied, confidently, "We'll make sure she eats enough for both of them tonight at dinner. She's always liked Etienne's soufflés, so that will be an enticement for her to forget that stupid doctor's nutrition suggestions. My baby girl is eating for two, and I'll be damned if she follows some fucked up diet of weeds and herbs and berries gathered from the side of…."

"Again, Dave, the doctor has eight years of education under his…." JJ interrupted him quickly, knowing that if she let him continue on his rehearsed tirade, then she would never finish her list. But she stopped suddenly as she asked, quickly, "What do you mean, dinner tonight?"

Cocking his head as he stared down at her confused face, he said, slowly, "It's Tuesday, Jen. We always have dinner with Kevin and Charley on Tuesdays. Remember?"

Her eyes widening, JJ flipped through her calendar quickly as she muttered, "Oh, tell me I didn't do this. Not tonight. Please, not tonight."

"Do what, babe?" Rossi asked, concerned at the sudden change, not at all accustomed to the flustered actions he was seeing before him.

"Oh bloody hell," JJ said softly, staring down at the black words on the white paper in front of her. Raising her eyes to his, she said, slowly, "My parents are arriving at 6 PM. I scheduled dinner with them also. Reid must have just assumed that the dinners would be joint, since we're all one big happy family now."


	35. Chapter 35

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"So what's the big deal?" Dave shrugged easily, leaning back. "Your mom and dad love Charley like one of their own."

"Yes," JJ hissed worriedly, pressing her fingers against the spot on her forehead that had once again come alive, "but, Daddy is less than thrilled with my still living in sin with you. And in case you've forgotten, Kate and Richard will be at this dinner tonight. Along with Reid. Do you think my father isn't gonna use this opportunity to try and find every skeleton in your closet? And your closet is crowded, Dave! Very, very crowded."

"Honey, you're overreacting," Dave said, trying to calm the suddenly frazzled woman in front of him. His Jennifer was normally the sane, even tempered member of their dynamic duo, so he found himself having to draw on reserves he normally didn't tap. Leaning forward, he assured her, his voice exuding confidence, "It's gonna be fine. Nothing's going to go wrong, and everyone will be safe and secure at the end of the evening. Hell, I'll even play nice with your dad, I swear!"

"It's your safety that I'm worried about, Rossi. I don't think you realize how badly daddy would love to bounce your head off a few walls," JJ worried aloud, her normally stunning blue dulling at the thought.

"But he's also quite fond of his pseudo-granddaughter and their coming great-grandson, and I'm sure that everyone will be focusing on them tonight," Rossi reassured her, easing around the side of her desk to lean against the edge. Scooting her chair in his direction, he leaned over, trapping her between his arms, "You don't normally get this upset about a simple little visit from your parents, Jen. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I'm trying not to lose it, which I thought was plainly obvious," JJ said, leaning her head back against the soft leather as she moaned, closing her eyes, "Daddy's going to bring up that incident from last month, I just know he is. He has a mind like a steel trap, never forgetting a single detail no matter how old he gets. He's a walking advertisement for the power of Gingko Biloba."

"Honey, I'm sure he's forgotten all about that little misunderstanding," Rossi said, biting back a smile that he was sure she wouldn't appreciate as he added, solemnly, "He's a reasonable man. That little escapade in the restaurant will be distant memory."

Snapping her eyes open to glare at him, JJ ground out, "David Rossi, one of your ex-wives came up to our table and proceeded to create a public disturbance of epic proportions as she screeched at the top of her lungs at you." Poking him hard in the chest, she moaned, "For a whole fifteen minutes, my parents heard the sordid details of your divorce from the exotic dancer. Trust me, that did not do a thing to improve their view of you." Reaching around him, blinding searching for her special bottle of miracle potion, she slapped away his hands as he attempted to keep her from finding the only thing that would calm the sudden cauldron in her stomach.

"I promise that tonight will be an ex-wife free zone, honey," Rossi answered easily, dropping a kiss against her waiting lips, capturing her hands in his.

"Except for Kate. I want Kate there. Kate's the only sane one in our family," JJ murmured, feeling his arms pull her up as she settled easily against him, her arms snaking around his shoulders. Somehow, in that moment, just leaning into him, she felt some of her worry dissipate.

"Quit worrying, Jennifer," Rossi ordered warmly, trailing his lips against her neck as he pulled her closer, cradling her against his body. "Tonight's going to be absolutely perfect. Everyone will have a great time, we'll have a fantastic meal, and there will be no surprises."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't have your confidence, David," JJ said with a groan, leaning her forehead against his, her fingers playing idly with the collar of his linen shirt.

"Trust me, honey," Rossi ordered softly, staring down into her troubled eyes. "We're just one big, happy family enjoying a night out in the big city." Kissing her soundly, he added, confidently, "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"In case you've not realized it, Dave. I've seen you drive. I've ridden with you! You speed. You never met a stop sign that you didn't mind running. You're skills behind the wheel are sadly lacking," JJ said against his neck, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers slide down her spine.

"Is the driving a metaphor for my skill at marriage, Babe?" Dave asked, tightening his grip around the body in his arms.

"Yes! No….Hell, I'm not sure anymore. All I DO know is that my mother thinks that as tarnished as your armor is, you might be her last hope of getting me down the aisle. My father has threatened to throw himself off the Brooklyn Bridge more than once if I agree to wear your ring. Charley keeps calling me "mom" in that teasing voice. Kate doesn't understand why I didn't marry you six months ago. Reid nearly has a cardiac event every time you get within three feet of him. Kevin is afraid to disagree with you. And Richard…poor Richard…I don't know what to say about him. This dinner has disaster written all over it!" JJ groaned, burrowing closer to the man holding her, seeking his warmth and strength without conscious thought.

Brushing a kiss against her golden locks, Dave murmured against her temple, "What if I swore to be the world's best significant other tonight?" Settling her warm body into the perfect cradle of his hips, he drew her closer, tighter, suddenly never wanting to let her go.

"I'd wish you luck and tell you that you're gonna need it," JJ muttered, rubbing her cool nose against his shoulder.

"Who needs luck when I've got you, Beautiful," Dave whispered, turning his head to claim JJ's lips in a slow easy kiss that effectively drove any worry she had from her mind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Staring around the crowded restaurant, JJ sighed as she leaned back against the upholstered chair, pressing a hand to her forehead as she said, pensively, "I know we got the night right, didn't we, Dave? Didn't we?"

Forcing himself to smile reassuringly as he dropped a comforting arm around her tense shoulders, Rossi rubbed her arm as he said soothingly, "Honey, everyone will be here. You've apparently forgotten that in your haste to be on time, you had us arrive a full half hour early. Remember?"

Shrugging, she muttered, reaching for her water goblet, "I didn't want to be late and have Mother and Daddy waiting on us. You know how they get, Dave, and I want everything to go perfectly tonight."

"Yes, I remember that conversation, too," Dave said, biting back the sigh that was threatening to escape as he grabbed the small leather folder from the center of the table. "How about I order us a bottle or two of wine? That way, when everyone arrives, we'll already have that out of the way and be able to enjoy each other's company."

"None for Charley," JJ said automatically, her constant mantra for the past six months since she had found out that her pseudo daughter was expecting. "She likes the virgin cranberry cocktail without ice, remember?"

"I know, honey," Rossi said patiently, glancing down at the current wine list, wondering for a moment if he could have the wine steward spike his drink with something stronger than the fermented grapes. Casting his eyes toward her fidgeting hands, he changed his mind, determining quickly to strengthen her drink also. A shot or two of vodka should do the trick, and mellow her out in the process.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me lately," JJ grumbled uneasily, her fingers pulling at the edges of the cotton napkin. "My emotions are so close to the surface right now, I alternate between wanting to scream, cry and laugh hysterically. Sometimes all three at once," JJ whispered, glancing up at him as her eyes clouded with a sheen of unexpected tears. Now where had those come from, she thought angrily.

"Hey," Dave whispered, cradling her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft skin. "No tears. You know I hate it when you cry. Especially when I don't know what to do to fix it. And the one sure fire cure that I have for them is something you refuse to do in public."

Offering a watery chuckle, JJ leaned forward to bury her face in the crux of his warm neck, sighing. "I love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Dave said softly. "And believe me, the feeling is returned tenfold," he whispered against her hair, inhaling the jasmine and vanilla that made up her unique scent. Glancing toward the door, he watched as his daughter and her husband made their laborious way toward the table, Charley's belly leading the way. Smiling Dave whispered, "Dry those tears, Beautiful. Your favorite surrogate daughter is here."

Jerking up, JJ looked over her shoulder, a smile now forming on her lips as she watched David Rossi's feminine miniature slowly make her way toward them. Standing quickly as she blinked several times, JJ held out her arms to offer the younger woman a tight hug. "Charley! You look so good!"

"Don't lie to me, JJ. I look like a beached whale," Charlotte groaned, returning her hug. "Fat belly and swollen ankles are NOT New York chic, let me tell you!"

"You look wonderful," Dave retorted, drawing his daughter to him for a tight hug. "And quit saying that you're fat; that's all baby in there."

"God, I hope not," Charley shuddered, dropping into her seat as she glared at her husband.

"Stop looking at me like that, Charley! Please, honey," Kevin begged, sliding into the seat beside her, a longsuffering look mixed with a proper amount of fear and respect.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dave asked interestedly, resuming his place beside JJ and draping an arm around the back of her chair.

"You call this," Charley bit out, her hands gesturing toward her larger-than-life lump, "Paradise? Are you out of your freaking mind, Papa? Do you have any idea what it's like to lug around an extra thirty one and a half pounds on a five foot two frame? To suddenly no longer be able to walk up a flight of steps without SOMEONE birddogging your every step? To have your bladder shrink to the size of a pea, requiring you to make trips to the loo every five minutes, day and night?" Not giving her father a chance to answer, the agitated young woman turned to her husband and jabbed a sharp fingernail into arm as she complained, "And this man AND his super sperm did this to me! They attacked my defenseless little eggs, taking advantage of them when they were the weakest."

Dropping his water glass back to the table with a clatter, Rossi sputtered, "Charlotte Anastasia! If you have any hope of your child having a grandfather that is still sane, do NOT mention that again, do you hear me?"

"Like you're a virgin, Papa," Charley said dismissively with a snort, reaching for her own water goblet and draining it in three gulps. Glancing around the room, she fanned herself as she asked, sighing, "It is burning UP in here! Are they trying to grow orchids in this infernal hothouse?"

Smiling gently, JJ reached over and patted the young woman's hand, shifting her own water goblet in her direction as she said, "Just a few more weeks, Charley, and little Alexander will be making his appearance. And from what I hear, you'll forget all about this time, honey. You'll be too busy taking care of that little bundle of joy."

"That's what I've been telling her," Kevin said morosely, his shoulders slumping as he dumped more ice into Charley's glass.

Ignoring her husband, Charley let out a long-suffering sigh as she turned to face JJ, her eyes flashing as she said, darkly, "JJ, I love you like a mother, but that's a load of crap that the establishment feeds unsuspecting women to make them procreate and populate the species. How in the world do they expect me to magically forget the swollen ankles, the insatiable cravings, the mood swings from hell, and let's not forget the atrocious things that are happening to the insides of my body! And the stretch mark! Oh God, don't forget the stretch marks! I hope this kid doesn't mind being an only child, because I swear to God, I am NEVER doing this again." Turning to poke Kevin again, she said firmly and loudly, "YOU are getting snipped. Immediately."

"For the love of all that is holy, child, would you mind not yelling those things at the top of your lungs," Rossi grumbled, glaring at his only daughter as he picked up the wine menu again.

"Ignore your father, honey. And I don't think you forget it, sweetie," JJ smiled gently, patting her almost-daughter on the hand, "But I think you might just change your opinion on whether it was WORTH it."


	37. Chapter 37

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Blowing a stray hair out of her face as Kevin fanned her with a menu, Charley shook her head, not accepting a single word the older woman said. "I'm not forgetting or forgiving anything. I just can't wait to see YOU in this condition," Charley grinned, the Cheshire smile spreading across her still-pixie face.

"You're gonna have a helluva wait, kid," Dave grumbled, sliding a hand against JJ's knee. "She still hasn't said yes to the marriage proposal."

"Dave, you promised," JJ groaned, focusing her bright blue eyes on him accusingly. Honestly, had she truly expected the man to remember his so-called promises? Obviously, she had forgotten his track record…once again.

"Seriously, JJ, what's the hold up? Haven't you two shacked up long enough? I mean, not even Kevin and I lived in sin. We at LEAST got married," Charlotte said with a roll of her dark eyes, waving her left hand in the other's couple's general direction, the sizeable diamond glittering in the muted light of the restaurant.

"Oh, God," JJ moaned, smacking the young woman's hand away good naturedly. "Not you, too. Have you been talking to my mother again, Charlotte?"

"Grandma?" Charley grinned, deep black eyes brightening as she nodded happily. "Yep! We've determined we can pull this wedding together in less than three days if you'd just agree."

"I'm thinking about drugging her and hauling her ass to Vegas at this rate," Dave said, resting his chin in his hand as he turned identical black eyes on her.

"Really, Dave, I believe that's definitely illegal in all fifty states, including New York and Nevada. And if it's not, it absolutely should be," Kate's voice said drily over his shoulder. "And I believe JJ might have an objection to having a flying Elvis officiate at her wedding. She strikes me as a bit more traditional and not quite so accepting of Blue Suede Shoes for her theme song."

"Hi, Mom, Richard," Charley said cheerfully with a wave, leaning her shoulder against Kevin as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Thank you, Kate, for agreeing with me" JJ said with a grin, standing to hug the newcomer. Turning to include Richard in her greeting, she said, sighing, "I was afraid you two might not be coming. And God knows I'm gonna need backup!"

Grinning in Kate's direction, Richard pulled out her chair as he said, apologetically, "My fault, JJ. I had a late patient, and we got caught in traffic." Leaning in to whisper to JJ, he said, conspiratorially, "But Kate insisted we break every traffic law to get here. She's been looking forward to this all day."

"Pay no attention to this woman, Jennifer," Rossi said firmly, rolling his eyes as he buzzed Kate's cheek and shook Richard's hand. "I'm confident that you'll come around to my way of thinking soon, and we'll live happily ever after. Richard and Kate are perfect examples of a wonderful marriage, and they got married in Vegas."

"We'll see, Dave," JJ muttered as she settled back into her chair, suddenly pressing her hand to her stomach as she saw her parents and Reid in the distance. Pinching his arm quickly, she leaned next to him and whispered, sharply, "Mother and Daddy are here. Remember what you promised."

"I'm a paragon of virtue, sweetheart," Rossi said confidently, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he added, "No worries. This is going to be a wonderful night."

Rising as her parents reached their table, JJ found herself immediately engulfed tightly within her father's embrace.

"How's my favorite daughter?" Carson Jareau asked jovially against his daughter's temple even as his eyes glared at David Rossi over her shoulder. "How's the Cradle Robber been treating you?" he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her glistening head.

"Your ONLY daughter is just fine, Daddy," JJ said as he released her and moved to buss her mother's soft cheek. "And David is still treating me very well."

"Better be," Carson grumbled, stepping around the table to reach for his pseudo granddaughter. "And what about Little Mama over here?" he asked, bending down to press a loving kiss to the top of Charlotte's head. "This boy of yours treating my girl like she deserves?" he asked, slapping the back of Kevin's head none too gently.

"Of course he is, Pappy. Papa would kill him otherwise, you know that," Charlotte chided, grinning up at the old man.

"Yeah, well, let's just say that your daddy and I have differin' opinions on how we deal with interlopers," Carson said, nailing Dave with a grim smile, his fingers twitching as he passed by the man's chair.

"I'd say I've dealt with this family's problems just fine, Carson," Dave replied evenly, returning the older man's smile with one of his own. "Everybody's one, big happy family."

"And hopefully growing bigger sooner rather than later," Charley beamed with a pointed look at JJ, her eyebrows raised.

Clearing her throat, JJ gestured toward the empty chairs at the table. "Mother, Daddy, why don't you sit down? Now that everyone's here, we can decide what we want to order. Something smells delicious tonight, and I'm hoping it's the osso bucco," she invited, turning as she felt someone tugging at her arm.

"JJ, I really need to talk to you?" Reid whispered urgently with a pained smile, shuffling from foot to foot as he squeezed into the space beside his boss and almost-sister.

"So talk," JJ said distractedly, confused as Reid pulled at her arm again.

"Privately, Jayje," Spence whispered back, his tone bordering on hysteria.

"Uhmmm, Spence," JJ said, forcing a smile as her father glared down the table at Dave, "Now's really not a good time. Kinda trying to keep peace in the valley, if you get my drift."

"It's really important, JJ," Spence pleaded, shifting impatiently on his feet, casting scared glances over her shoulder at Rossi.

"Not now, Spencer," JJ said, through her tight smile. "Later," she whispered, lowering herself back in the seat beside Dave as she heard her father's booming voice ask, "So what've we been talkin' about, folks?"

"Actually, Pappy, we've been discussing wedding locales," Charley volunteered quickly, leaning forward as she felt the baby kick again. "Papa was just saying how he was gonna whisk JJ off to Las Vegas if she didn't agree to marry him soon."

Choking on the sip of water she took from her glass, JJ sputtered as Dave pounded her back. "Charley," JJ gasped, sputtering, "I don't think now is…"

"Las Vegas!" her mother and father gasped, equally scandalized. For a moment, JJ actually wondered if her mother's eyebrows were going to permanently stay three inches higher than normal. But no…they finally returned to their normal position, to be replaced by a definite disapproving frown.

"Hasn't that no-good lech already had one wedding in Vegas? To the hooker?" Carson asked, slapping a hand to the table angrily, rattling his silverware.

"Exotic dancer, honey," June Jareua corrected, patting her husband's hand as she deftly slid the steak knife out of reach of her husband, sliding it underneath her napkin.

"Oh, I remember her well enough from last month. She was the one raising holy hell at him when we all went out to eat at that fancy restaurant he dragged us to," Carson railed, his cheeks flushing as he glared across the table at the man that dared to take his only daughter away from him.

"Her name was Tiffany, dear," June supplied helpfully, carefully picking up the salt shaker from near Carson's plate and sliding it toward Kevin, motioning for the young man to slip it out of sight.

"All I need to know about her was that he," Carson said, jabbing an accusing finger toward Dave, "married HER in Sin City…and we all see how well that turned out."


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys! Don't forget to get your nominations in for the CMFanfic Awards! There's a link on my profile page for those of you that need it! It's a great way to let your favorite stories by recognized! Ballots are due by tomorrow!_**

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

"Oh my God," Charley said, gasping through her laughter, "You introduced Pappy to ex-wife number three, Papa? Really?"

"Wasn't exactly an introduction," Dave muttered, casting a sidelong look at JJ's slack face, shaking his head. "It was more like an ambush."

Catching sight of her daughter's drawn face, Mrs. Jareau leaned forward and said, concerned, "Jenny, honey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe she's coming to her senses finally," Carson barked out, shaking his gray head as he added, darkly, "Or has Mr. Revolving Matrimony upset you, pumpkin? If he has, you just tell your daddy and I'll…."

Catching her breath quickly as she pressed a hand to her cheek, JJ forced herself to focus, to intervene before this freak show that was her family took center stage in the entire restaurant. Slapping a smile onto her thin lips, she declared, firmly, "I'm fine, Daddy. David's done absolutely nothing wrong, so please don't go looking for anything to get upset about tonight, okay?" Turning to Rossi, she patted his arm as she said, almost pleading, "Why don't you find the wine steward and order that wine you were talking about earlier?"

"Your wish is my command, honey," Rossi said with a genuine smile, willing to do anything at that moment to dissipate those shadows in her beautiful blue eyes. Covering her hand with his, he asked, glancing around the table, "Anyone wanting something other than Merlot?"

"Yeah, a gallon or two of Jack Daniels would be a blessing right now, Papa," Charley said innocently with an outrageous grin, wriggling her eyebrows as she watched her father's face darken.

"You will not pickle my grandson before he arrives, Charlotte," Rossi stated with a pointed look toward his only daughter. "You're getting a nice virgin something or the other, and you'll enjoy it."

"Actually," Reid piped up bravely, his shoulders almost quaking as he valiantly met Rossi's eyes across the table, "Maybe it would be nice if we forego the wine altogether tonight. Statistics show that large group gatherings have a tendency to imbibe an addition 8.3% more than the national average, which correlates to an increase in alcohol associated illnesses and fatalities."

Turning to look at JJ, his eyes narrowing, Rossi asked, bemused, "What in the world is the String Bean talking about now?"

"I haven't the foggiest," JJ muttered, turning her gaze toward her normally very rational best friend and assistant Of all the people at this table, he should be the most familiar with how volatile the situation developing at their table was. Hadn't he been an adopted member of this makeshift family since college? "Reid?"

"JJ," he whispered, leaning toward her in his seat, "we really need to step outside and have a chat."

"Are you deaf? I said later," JJ whispered back, waving one hand in the air as she tried desperately to catch the bartender's eye…anyone would do at that moment, as long as they had access to the liquor.

"And I said that this was important. Vitally important, Jayje," Spencer whined, his pale eyes pleading..

Pinching the top of his hand as her father sent her a quizzical look, JJ hissed out of the side of her mouth, "Can it, Spence. Or I swear to go, I'll send you on David's next book tour…as his personal caddy!"

"Something up, Princess?" Carson asked, eyes smartly assessing his daughter and his almost adopted son.

"Everything's just fine, Daddy. Spence and I were just discussing a business issue." Sighing as her long time friend flopped back in his seat, JJ slapped a solid smile on her lips as she turned toward her mother, asking, "How was your trip here, Mom? Did you have any problems?"

"Oh, no, dear," June said with a light laugh, her veined hands pressing her linen napkin into her lap. Reaching for her husband's white napkin, she expertly slipped it onto his lap as she added with a smile in Spencer's direction. "Spencer was waiting for us as usual. Such a sweet boy. Now tell me, Spencer, when can we expect wedding bells from you? Any nice young ladies in your life that you've neglected to introduce to us?"

"Oh, yeah, that's just what this family needs," Rossi muttered, raising an eyebrow as he flagged down a passing waiter. "String Bean takes a bride. I can only imagine the woman that would…."

"Dave, let it go," JJ hissed sharply, her hand dropping heavily against his leg. "And get some alcohol flowing now."

"I'm trying, honey, but the service seems to be unusually slow tonight," Rossi complained, mentally noting to have a stern discussion with the maitre d' if this continued.

But just then, another voice invaded their small group, the familiar chipper tone floating over Rossi's shoulder.

"Hello, folks," said the newcomer, "My name is Tomas and I'll be your server this evening."

In years to come, JJ would look back on that particular moment with a fond smile, but IN that moment, her eyes widened as she stared on in horror as David Rossi and Tomas the Waiter recognized each other simultaneously.

"You!" they shouted in unison, each voice equally horrified.

Looking from the waiter to Dave, Carson Jareau narrowed his eyes. "You two have some kinda history up there?" he asked from the other end of the table.

Pointing an accusing finger at Dave, Tomas took a step back, placing one finger over the other in the universal sign of the cross. "You! They promised me that if I didn't sue that I'd never be forced to serve you again!"

"Who're you talkin' about, kid? They promised ME that if I'd only continue to patronize this fine establishment that YOU'D be removed from the staff!" Dave growled, pushing back his chair forcefully, drawing up to his full height.

Taking another step backward, Tomas shook his head, reaching wildly into the pocket of his starched white apron, "Don't you make another move! After you, I got permission to carry pepper spray in my apron!"

Leaning toward Kate, Richard propped his chin on his hand as he watched the drama unfold at the other end of the table. "Look, honey," he said pointing toward a frazzled looking Tomas and a flushed David Rossi, "It's like old home week! You were right…this is better than Monday Night Football."


	39. Chapter 39

**Another World**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"Somebody want to tell us what's going on?" Carson Jareau inquired, looking from his daughter's suddenly pale cheeks to Rossi's reddened face. "And why is that young man threatening to use pepper spray? What did you do to him, Cradle Robber?"

"Don't worry, Grampy," Charlotte said with a widening grin, leaning against Kevin as she cut her glance back to her obviously disturbed father. "This is just Papa's way of winning friends and influencing people. And he does it so well, don't you think?"

Ignoring the chatter around him, Rossi tossed an angry glance toward JJ as he ground out, "Do you believe this? This so-called high class establishment employed this …this…PSYCHO! Again!"

Her eyes widening at the definitely volatile situation before them, JJ stood quickly, moving adeptly to slide herself between David Rossi and his old, but new again, nemesis. Smiling confidently at both men, she said calmly, "Now gentlemen, I don't think there's any reason to have a repeat of that last fiasco, now is there? We're all mature adults here, and surely we can reach an understanding that will…"

His dark eyes flashing even more, Rossi snarled, "Oh hell no, Jennifer. I refuse to patronize this overpriced eatery for one more second if they can't…."

"With due respect, ma'am, I cannot be within thirty feet of that man," Tomas exclaimed loudly, his eyes darting from side to side as he held his notepad like a shield in front of him. "My therapist said so. Said it would be detrimental to my continued mental stability."

"Give me five seconds with him, Jen, and I'll destabilize him for all of eternity," Rossi muttered darkly, shifting his weight to his other foot as he glared down at the boy.

"Watch him, Jennifer," Kate murmured, not even bothering to hide her smile as she stirred sweetener into her iced tea. "He's sneaky when he's under attack."

Slamming her hand against Rossi's chest, JJ pushed him, hard, down into his chair, hissing, "Not another word or I swear to God, I will personally let Tomas move into our condo and live in your bedroom, do you hear me?"

Seeing him about to respond, she slapped her hand over his open mouth while she turned back to the flustered waiter, her professional face back in place as she said, evenly, "And Tomas, I'm sure that the maitre d' wouldn't mind assigning you to another section of the VIP section tonight, would he? If you'll send him in my direction, I'll gladly explain the situation to him. And for your troubles, Mr. Rossi will also be making a donation to your tip fund this evening. " Seeing his continued scowl and hearing Rossi's indignant yelp behind her, she added, grimly, "And I'm certain he's feeling extremely generous."

His eyes thawing at the mention of a raise in his take home pay, Tomas nodded stiffly, turning on his heel as he muttered, "I'll see what I can do, Ms. Jareau. For you. The restaurant has always appreciated YOUR patronage."

"I appreciate your understanding attitude," JJ said gratefully. Watching as the young man scurried away, his hand still tightly gripping his pepper spray, JJ spun back around on her heel as she glared at Rossi's belligerent eyes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack today?" Bending down to whisper against his ear, she threatened harshly, "If you ever have a hope in hell of me accepting your marriage proposal, you will be nice to that waiter, David! Daddy is already looking at us like we both have horns growing out of our heads!"

"I AM behaving. Is it my fault that we've got a sociopathic waiter with serious psychiatric issues?" Dave asked innocently, capturing her hand against his chest as he smiled his best charming smile.

"Considering you gave him those very issues, I'd say so," JJ muttered, sliding back into her seat only to feel Reid begin tapping her arm furiously again.

"Really, really need to talk to you, JJ," Reid murmured as the wine steward approached their table.

"Compliments of the house," the steward smiled as he began filling glasses, the deep burgundy a welcome sight against the fine crystal. "I believe the Merlot is your personal favorite, Mr. Rossi."

Relieved to finally see an alcoholic beverage of any sort, Dave readily nodded. "Kid, you could bring me rotgut at this point and I'd thank you," Dave replied appreciatively as the young man reached his glass, splashing a liberal amount inside.

"Madam?" the steward asked, reaching JJ's glass, the bottle hovering ever so slightly.

"God, yes," JJ moaned, drawing a hard look from her father, which she promptly ignored as she smiled greedily at the flowing Merlot.

"Jennifer Dawn, what in the world is happening over there?" Carson Jareau asked sharply, his eyes flashing as he leaned forward. "And why was that young man so upset? Do we know him?"

"Now, dear," June Jareau murmured calmingly, placing her hand on her husband's arm, "Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding. Why, in a big city like New York, you can't expect everyone to know everyone else!"

"Oh, we know him all right," Rossi muttered darkly, casting his eyes over his shoulder to search for the intrepid Tomas, half-expecting the kid to be hovering in the potted plants, waiting for a chance for retaliation. "And he's a raving lunatic on his best day."

"Takes one to know one," Kate added under her breath, throwing a knowing glance at her current husband as he returned her smile.

"Nothing to worry about, Daddy," JJ dismissed the situation quickly and loudly, giving the wine steward a wide smile as he placed her filled glass on the table. Reaching out to wrap her fingers around the stem, she was about to bring the glass to her mouth when suddenly her arm jiggled, causing her to tip the entire goblet into the center of the table.

"Oh, JJ, I'm so sorry," Reid said quickly, his napkin readily dabbing at the slight splatters that had landed on her sleeve. "I must have hit your arm when I was…"

"Way to go, String Bean," Rossi growled, swatting his hand away from JJ as he handed JJ his napkin, taking the glass from her hand.

"Spencer," JJ ground out, her eyes narrowing as she turned on the poor man, "being my best friend will not save you from depriving me of that glass of wine."

"Well, why don't you and I walk to the bar and get you something else," Spence offered as he began frantically tugging at her arm, his long fingers wrapping around her sleeve. "Then you and I could have our little talk."

Waving a hand in the air, Dave muttered, "Just hold on, String Bean, I'll flag somebody down."

"Really not necessary. JJ needs the exercise, don't you, JJ?" Spence fretted, nodding rapidly as he tried to catch JJ's eye. "Weren't you just saying the other day how you needed to walk more."

"No….," JJ hissed. "I did not. I run three miles every day. Why in the world would I need to walk more? Are YOU drunk, Spence?" JJ asked, squinting her eyes as she jerked Reid's face toward her, peering into his eyes.

"I could only wish," Spence moaned, barely resisting the urge to drop his face to his hands.


	40. Chapter 40

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty**

Reaching over to pat him on the shoulder, Charley said kindly, "It's okay, Spencer. With as many people as are at this table, it's a wonder that we haven't been spilling stuff all night." Laughing, she added, pointing down to her extended belly, "And I've knocked quite a few things off with this beach ball, especially this last week. Isn't that right, Kevin?

"It's not been your fault, sweetie," Kevin said immediately, loyalty filling his words as he covered her hand with his. "You're pregnant."

"Well, String Bean's not pregnant," Rossi said gruffly, glaring pointedly at JJ's assistant as he took a healthy sip of his wine. "He's just the clums…."

Seeing her mother's eyes start to flash as she heard her little Spencer being maligned, JJ interrupted quickly, pinching Rossi's leg in midsentence. "Spencer's fine, David. And this is easily fixed." Attempting to circumvent a possible explosion, JJ added with a wide forced smile as a new waiter appeared, "And why don't we order some appetizers? "

"The lady makes a wonderful suggestion," the young redhead man said excitedly, causing JJ's stomach to drop at his obvious chipperness, visions of the last fateful trip to this restaurant still dancing in her head. "Might I suggest our braised asparagus stalks with hollandaise dipping sauce? Or perhaps a sushi and a sashimi platter? They're both to die for!"

"Mmmm, sushi sounds wonderful," JJ hummed appreciatively, suddenly hungry. And, she thought with a sigh, perhaps if everyone had food in their mouths, they would be too busy to talk.

"No!" Spence yelped, his thin shoulders shaking as he tried to catch JJ's attention again, his pale eyes darkening by the second.

"What? Spence, you love sushi," JJ frowned at him, cocking her head to the side as she examined his face closely. "We just had it for lunch last week! What is WRONG with you?"

"Raw fish just sounds less than appetizing today. I mean," Spence said, frantically looking around the table for support, nodding his head rapidly. "Doesn't eating little fishy corpses seem a tad cannibalistic to anyone else?"

"If I were a shark, maybe," Rossi grunted, barely keeping his tone civil. Seriously, he asked himself, why Jennifer insisted on keeping this obviously disturbed boy around, he would never know.

Grimacing, Kate tilted her head as she asked, seriously, "Son, have you recently gone off any medications?" Whispering to Richard, she asked, under her breath, "Does he look like he's suddenly forgot some extremely necessary drug or something?"

"Or perhaps you need to go on some," Dave suggested, glaring at the younger man. Leaning toward JJ he whispered, "And you were worried that I was gonna screw up this little dinner party, huh?"

"Nobody's screwing up anything," JJ hissed in his direction, then turned to Spencer as she said, firmly, "And Spencer's just wanting us to be aware of our options." Glaring, she added, threateningly, "Right, Spencer?"

Nodding rapidly, the gangly young man made a grab for the menu, keeping his eyes on JJ as he said, rapidly, "Yes, yes. That's it."

"Quit picking on Spencer," Charley said loyally, patting his hand in moral support. "He's only watching out for us, right, Spencer?"

"Actually, Spencer has a good point," Kevin piped up, his voice serious as he looked down at his wife. "Charley'll need another choice other than sushi. Pregnant women shouldn't eat raw fish, you know."

Her eyes widening, JJ's mother said quickly, shaking her head, "Oh, no, no, no. We shouldn't have sushi at all then. Why, some might cross contaminate Charley's food and hurt her or the baby. We just can't risk it."

"Grammy, I'm sure that JJ can have the sushi without any problems for me or the baby," Charley said, trying not to laugh as she caught the crestfallen expression on her almost step-mother's face.

"Best not to risk it, pumpkin," Carson Jareau intoned deeply, agreeing with his wife automatically. Looking across the table at his daughter, he said, helpfully, "Surely there's something else this bright young server can offer, Princess."

"Actually, sir," the waiter said helpfully, his smile firmly in place as he shifted inconspicuously from foot to foot, suddenly wondering why his friend Tomas had literally begged him to take this seemingly normal table, "Our sushi is prepared in a completely different area than other foods just to avoid the very thought of what you all are discussing. The choice of sushi would still be appropriate."

"No, no it wouldn't!" Reid yelped, his almost normal eyes suddenly dilating again as he added, loudly, "First AND last trimesters are very sensitive times for women! We shouldn't…."

Turning to face her husband, Kate said, sotto voce, "You wanna weigh in here, Dr. World Medicine Expert? Before we suddenly have a dissertation on the merits of consuming every sea creature known to mankind?"

Grinning as he leaned close to his wife's ear, he whispered, "And ruin the floor show? We couldn't buy tickets for entertainment like this."

Ignoring the others at the table, JJ shook her head at Spence, her frown now a permanent expression on her face. "Are you sure you haven't been drinking? Did you take one too many sinus pills again? You know how you get when you mix the Sudafeds with the Benadryls. We talked about that, Spencer!"

"What? No. Why?" Reid said, shaking his head as he blotted his perspiring face, reaching blindly for his water glass.

"Because nobody AT this table is in the first trimester of their pregnancy, you dolt!" Looking at the waiter, JJ nodded, her voice as polite as she could manage, "Bring me the sushi dish, please!"

"NO!" Spence yelled, grabbing the waiter's pad from his fingertips, tossing it across the table as though burned. "JJ, I INSIST you walk with me to the bar! NOW!!" he yelled, bouncing in his seat as the vein in his forehead bulged prominently.

"Why, Spencer, dear, you look like you're about to have a stroke!" June Jareau exclaimed, concern coloring every word of her motherly voice. Pressing her lips together, she ordered kindly, "Now, child, you need to calm down before we have to rush you to the nearest emergency room!"

"If he keeps this up, I'll give him a reason to seek medical care," Rossi muttered, leaning closer to JJ as he added, darkly, "I told you String Bean was one fry short of a Happy Meal, didn't I? Maybe you'll listen to me now. The boy obviously needs to be committed to Bellevue. And I can make it happen. Immediately."

Smacking her palm sharply against his leg, JJ studiously ignored Rossi as she turned to Spencer, leveling her eyes on the obviously flustered young man as she hissed, sharply, "Spencer Eugene Reid, you are making a spectacle of yourself!" Watching as he fidgeted in his seat, she added, "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a five year old trying to keep a secret from your mother. Quit that, do you hear me?"

"But I don't want to keep this secret!" Reid wailed finally, his face reddening by the second. Digging frantically in his pocket, he withdrew a crumpled pink piece of paper, pressing it into JJ's hand as he said, his words running out quickly, "I've tried every way I know to tell you this, JJ. I've tried to get you alone but no, you wouldn't go." Gasping for a quick breath, he said, frenzied, "You have to read this. You have to read this NOW, JJ."


	41. Chapter 41

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Tilting her head at the slightly manic eyes shimmering under the dim lights of the restaurant staring back at her, JJ sighed, deciding that humoring him might be the quickest way to end this fiasco. "Fine, Spence," JJ sighed, dropping her head to the note in her hand. Reading aloud she intoned, "Call Jason Gideon ASAP regarding Dave's latest quote regarding his new book." Immediately glaring over her shoulder at Dave, she growled, "What have you done THIS time?"

"Uhmm," the waiter faltered, glancing around suspiciously at the seemingly normal table, "Perhaps I should come back at a more convenient moment."

"You'll be waiting on the Second Coming, Kid," Richard chortled from beside Kate, unable to resist watching the faces of the other members of the table, enjoying every minute of this little social experiment.

Seeing a table of twelve being seated behind them, Dave shook his head abruptly. "Hell, no. Order up, people…otherwise we're gonna be here all night," Dave ordered fimrly, gesturing at the filling table behind them. Taking a deep sniff, he added, appreciatively, "And if I'm not mistaken, that's Etienne's veal scaloppini I smell, so put me down for that."

"No!" Spence yelped suddenly, snatching the pink slip from JJ's loose fingers and crumpling it violently. "No! No! No! This is the wrong one!"

"Oh, God! Gideon left more than one message!" JJ groaned, glaring at Dave as she smacked at his jacket-covered sleeve. "Rossi, if you've upset my second most important client…"

Grabbing the napkin from underneath Charley's water glass, Spencer frantically dug in his suit pocket. "No pen! No pen!" he muttered, his mouth pursing as he searched every pocket.

"Are you having some kind of epileptic fit, Spence?" Kate asked, raising a brow as she stared at the frazzled young man, glancing over at her daughter to determine if she needed to move her offspring from the local vicinity.

"I need a pen!" Spence shouted suddenly, glancing wildly around the small table. "Who's got a pen!?"

"Spence," JJ whispered, looking around at the various stares their table was drawing, recognizing at least four major celebrities and politicians in the general area. "Keep it down."

"Have you got a pen?" he asked, wild eyed as he grabbed her arm, shaking it as if a writing instrument would suddenly fall from her sleeve.

"No," JJ whispered warily, pulling her hand quickly from his. " I don't."

"Anybody!" Spence yelped, bouncing in his seat as he tried to hold the information in his mind, fighting the overwhelming desire to just blurt it out into the air for all to hear.

"I've got one," Richard said carefully, pulling the engraved pen from his inside coat pocket. "You don't want to inflict injury with it, do you?" he asked, slowly passing it toward the boy.

Shaking his head quickly, his sandy blonde locks flying in all directions, Reid grabbed wildly for it, quickly bending over the napkin, only to moan a moment later, "It's wet! Too wet!" he cried out, balling the damp paper in his fist and hurling it down the table, hitting Dave in the center of his head.

"I told you it was only a matter of time before String Bean cracked," Dave murmured, wiping at his soggy forehead as he glared down the table. "And you thought I was the one that was gonna ruin this meal."

"I need paper!" Spence said, lunging across the table for the waiter's pad that he had previously flung cross the table. Taking it quickly from Kevin's fingers, he started scribbling, the pen scratching against the paper. Seconds later, he thrust the important note in front of JJ.

"If I were you, I'd read that immediately, JJ," Kate said drily, smiling as she watched her ex-husband glare across the table at the young assistant. "Before Dave decides to make poor Spencer disappear for good. And he always claimed to know people who could make that happen, you know."

"Hell, Kate," Rossi muttered, trying to read over JJ's shoulder but unable to decipher the chicken scratches, "I'm not gonna have to lay a hand on the kid. He's gonna give himself a stroke without my help, can't you see?"

"Now, Spencer," June Jareau started kindly, her light blue eyes looking worriedly across the table, "You are much too agitated, dear. If Jenny's been working you too hard, you need to take some time off and come up to the lake house. A week in the country will help with this obvious tenseness."

"I'll be just fine in a moment, Ma'am," Reid said, voice trembling as he reached frantically for his water glass, his eyes never leaving JJ as she read his note.

"I'd take her up on the offer, kid," Rossi said, arching an eyebrow as he watched JJ closely, noticing that her pale face had suddenly grown paler and paler. Dropping a hand to her neck, he asked, softly, "Jen, babe, what's wrong? Did String Bean screw up another client?"

"It's not a client that got screwed, Rossi," JJ ground out, her eyes suddenly unable to blink as she stared at the small piece of paper in her hand, her mind on the verge of a mental collapse. Leaning closely next to Spencer, she glared as she hissed, sharply waving the crumpled paper in his face, "If this is your idea of a joke, Spencer Reid, I swear to God I'll let Dave punt you off the top of the Empire State Building and then…."

"It's not a joke, JJ!" Reid said quickly, his words tumbling as he nodded his head rapidly. Scooting his chair back, hoping to escape her hitting range, he squeaked, "It's true. I promise. Straight from your doctor. Scout's honor."

"But why would my doctor say this?" JJ asked blankly, her unblinking eyes staring down at the horrid, horrid note. "I wasn't even there for that. Was I?"

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Reid explained, "You had a blood test, JJ. I guess they…"

But the rest of sentence was cut off as David Rossi leaned over, pushing his face in front of them as he asked, eyes narrowing, "Okay, you two. What's happened that's got JJ so upset? I swear, String Bean, if you've managed to ruin her perfect evening, then…."

Crumpling the note immediately, JJ straightened her shoulders as she pushed both men back into their seats. Plastering a tight smile on her face, she said, with an evenness she definitely didn't feel, "Nothing to worry about. Reid and I were discussing an upcoming event. Just got put on my schedule." Smiling to include the table as a whole, JJ apologized, her thoughts running rampant, "Sorry about that, folks. Now, I think we were about to share some wine, weren't we?"

Feeling David staring at her, she hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "I'm fine, Dave. Let's just enjoy the evening, okay?"

"Well, I for one would like to toast my granddaughter and her husband," Carson Jareau said jovially, reaching for his wine glass as he smiled widely. "And my coming great-grandson."

"I think that's a fabulous idea, Daddy," JJ nodded, swallowing tightly as she reached for her stemmed wineglass. "This family's apparently got a lot to celebrate."


	42. Chapter 42

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Eyes widening as JJ raised the glass in her hand, Spence caught her wrist, tightening his skinny fingers around her skin. "Wouldn't you rather have some water, JJ? You know how important hydration is."

"No," JJ said, smiling through her clenched teeth as she tried to pull her hand away from his grip. "I'd rather have this lovely Merlot. And I think you WANT me to have it, Spence. You KNOW how important gainful employment is in these turbulent times, right?" JJ said darkly with a narrow glare in the lanky man's direction.

"Did she just allude to firing Spencer?" Kevin whispered to Charley, his eyes widening as he watched the normally staid and composed blonde start to lose control.

"I think so," Charley whispered, nodding slowly as she also watched the woman that she referred to as her second mother.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend and her quirky assistant, Dave growled, tightening his fingers around her shoulder,"Okay, you two, what the hell is going on with you guys tonight?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that, too," Carson said throwing a frown down the table, reaching for his napkin as it started to slide toward the floor.

"Nothing," JJ said succinctly with a shake of her head. "Begin your toast, daddy."

"JJ, put down the wine glass," Spence muttered, his eyes glued to the sparkling flute.

"No," JJ muttered under her breath, shifting her foot to stomp his sharply under the table.

"JJ, I don't wanna do something rash," Spence warned as he quickly moved his foot, his voice a whisper as Carson continued his toast at the front of the table.

Smiling reassuringly at her father as he continued speaking, JJ said, speaking quietly out the side of her mouth, "It's not verified yet…leave me alone."

But as her father said, "To Charley and Kevin," raising his glass high before taking a healthy pull from his glass, Spence suddenly lunged for JJ's hand. "I will not let you pickle my niece or nephew, JJ," he yelped, dragging her glass to his mouth and downing it in a gulp. Slamming the glass back to the table, he glared fiercely at Dave. "It's bad enough that he has Satan for a father," he said, jamming an accusing bony finger toward Rossi.

"I'm sorry, dear, but what do you mean, niece or nephew?" June Jareau asked, a confused look crossing her patrician face as she dabbed genteelly at the corners of her mouth. Turning to her husband, she asked, bemused, "What ARE they talking about now, Carson?"

Her eyes widening almost comically, JJ smacked the thin Spencer Reid hard in the stomach as she said, rapidly, "Nothing, Mother, nothing whatsoever. Just ignore Spencer. He's obviously quit taking some medication that I was unaware he needed, and trust me, he'll be resuming those pills immediately."

Pushing a disgruntled Spencer out of her way, Charley leaned forward and said, a mix of shock and awe covering her cherub face, "Sounds to me like Spencer was trying to share some news, JJ. News that might be vitally important. News that apparently you and Papa weren't going to tell us!"

But just as JJ was about to snap out another denial and excuse, a deep voice came from beside her as she heard Rossi say, his voice the same that he had used on many an unsub, "Might be because your Papa is just learning about this news, too. "

Feeling his fingers tighten against hers, JJ closed her eyes as his deep voice muttered heavily into her ear, "Start talking, Jennifer. And now. And no more games."

Nodding almost woodenly, she turned slowly until she was facing the man that she had grown to love deeply, in spite of herself. Drawing in a deep breath, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into his solid black gaze as she whispered, the words filled with complete disbelief, "My doctor says I'm pregnant, Dave."

Those softly spoken words were heard around the table with ease, every set of ears tuned in to her whispered voice. Rising from his seat at the head of the table, Carson Jareau's face purpled with rage as his wife grabbed his arm. "What'd you just say, Jennifer? Did you just say that you're having my grandchild? With that…that….ambassador from the pits of hell!"

Biting his lip to stop the widening smirk, Richard whispered loudly to Kate as he grabbed his wine glass, "So much better than football!"

"Shhhh…" Kate hushed him, her eyes glued to her ex-husband and his current love, "We'll miss something!"

"Well, well, well…evidently I come by it honest, Kevin. The apple evidently doesn't fall far from the tree," Charley giggled, patting her distended belly as she pointed across the table at her flabbergasted father.

"Well!" Spencer choked out, pushing back his chair with a loud squeak. "I'd say my work here is done," he said, eyes darting around for an escape route.

Reaching over his laughing wife to grab Reid's arm, Kevin shook his head firmly. "You aren't going anywhere. You're the one that lit the fuse on this little bomb…you can damn well be here when the boat sinks!" he hissed sternly.

"I don't understand," June murmured, her face pinched as she cocked her head to the side. "I gave her the talk, Carson. I'm sure I did. I used a banana and everything, just like the book said."

"Don't feel too bad, June," Kate murmured sympathetically, nodding toward JJ's mother. "You see how well that lesson worked out for Charley and me," she said, gesturing at her daughter's well rounded tummy.

"Oh God," JJ groaned, dropping her head in her hand as she tried to transport herself away from here. Seriously, she told herself, this was not her life. This had to be a fantasy, a third dimension, the evil convolution of some devilish creator's mind, didn't it? Her real life was in another universe somewhere, just waiting on her to wake up and come back to consciousness. Wasn't it?

"Pregnant," Dave whispered incredulously, his eyes widening almost comically as he tried to swallow, the word choking in his throat. "Are you sure?"

"Evidently Reid is," JJ moaned, her words muffled by her hand, her eyes tightly shut against this world.

"String Bean!" Dave barked suddenly, jerking his head toward the young assistant. "Start talking and don't stop until I tell you to!"

Gulping loudly, Reid looked askance, eyes shifting wildly around the crowded table as he squeaked, "Don't you think that JJ should…"

"What I think, son," Carson Jareau bellowed out loudly, his dark blue eyes leveling on the young man as his anger grew, "Is that you have the answers to an obvious mix-up. Now tell us that my baby girl is not expecting the spawn of Satan himself."

"But I can't, Mr. Jareau!" Reid exclaimed, throwing up his hands as he flopped back in his chair. "All I did was take the phone call and delivered the information! You can't shoot the messenger, can you?"

"Wanna bet?" Rossi ground out, sliding his hand around JJ's stiff neck, fingers massaging gently. "What did the doctor's office say, Reid? Word for word?"

His freakish memory kicking into high gear as he recognized the threat hiding in those words, Reid recited dutifully, "Ms. Jareau's blood test showed an abnormality with the HCG levels indicating that she is approximately 6 weeks pregnant. This diagnosis was confirmed with the results of her urinalysis. The examining physician recommends that she schedules an appointment with a qualified OBGYN at her earliest convenience." He paused, then added, belatedly, "And they congratulated her on her blessed event."

"Six weeks?" JJ breathed as she slowly raised her head, staring at Spence with widened eyes. "Really?"

Bobbing his head as he gulped the wine from his glass, Spence nodded. "That's what they said, Jayje. Verbatim, Mr. Rossi," he said, peering around JJ to glance quickly at the man that was apparently the father of his best friend's baby.

God help them all.


	43. Chapter 43

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Wait!" Carson thundered, his hand slamming down against the wooden table as he glared at Dave. "Six weeks ago? Six weeks ago you two were visiting the lake house with us for a week! You took advantage of my baby girl while my back was turned, you scoundrel!! In my own home!"

"Actually, I believe it was on the boat," Dave murmured, his lips twitching as he fought back a full-blown smile, memories from that little week's vacation flooding his mind. "Or it could have been that time on the dock."

"David!" JJ gasped in complete shock, landing a blow to his solar plexis as she tried to stop him before he completely humiliated her. "For the love of all that's holy, SHUT UP!"

"On the dock?" June Jareau stated blankly, her pale green eyes filled with confusion as she looked at her daughter. "With all those boats sailing by?"

"Oh, I doubt they were quite paying attention to anything around them, Gramma," Charley said gleefully, unable to resist the perfect opportunity being presented. Waving her hands toward her father and JJ, she added, confidently, "If I know those two, they were quite involved in…."

Turning her evil glare in the younger woman's direction, JJ hissed, reaching over Reid to smack her hand, "Charley, I swear you are just as bad as your father. Take a page from his book and keep your mouth closed!"

"Of course, it could have been in your parent's bed, honey," Rossi added, unable to stop the grin that was beginning to take over his face as he kept his eyes on the beautiful woman beside him. Leaning closer, he added, wriggling his eyebrows, "I seem to remember they were gone for a night and we did a bit of exploring and…."

"Please, Dave, spare us the details," Kate groaned loudly, reaching for her wine glass and draining it in one gulp, fully recognizing the need for copious amounts of alcohol. "I was married to you, remember? I know your tricks, and I believe that's how we ended up with that one," she motioned toward a laughing Charley, "who apparently didn't pay attention to the banana lesson either."

"Oh, no, I paid close attention, Mom," Charley assured her readily, leaning back in her chair as she pressed a hand to her growing bulge. Leering over at her obviously dismayed husband, she added, mock-seriously, "But is it my fault if not all bananas are created equal?"

"Enough with the fruit!" Carson thundered, slamming his hand against the table again as he looked from a smiling Dave to an embarrassed Kevin. "I've half a mind to kill you both! Although," he paused, leaning forward in his seat to nail Rossi with a hard stare, "at least my grandson-in-law had the decency to marry my granddaughter! But you…you've been shacking up with my baby for SIX MONTHS!"

"I made her practice with that banana every night for a month," June mumbled bemusedly around her wine glass, fingers twisting the stem. "I brought in visual aids. Every size and type. How did this HAPPEN?" she moaned, looking toward the ceiling, searching for answers from the heavens.

"Well," Spencer sighed, taking June's question literally, "Mr. Rossi's sperm met with JJ's egg to form a zygote. Although, at Rossi's age, I would have thought his sperm motility would have been greatly reduced…"

"String Bean!" Dave yelled, drawing stares again from all around the crowded restaurant with his booming voice, "It was a rhetorical lesson! Nobody at this table needs a biology lesson! And for the record, my little swimmers motor along JUST FINE!"

"Yeah, they nailed me the first time. Damn little buggers," Kate muttered, taking another healthy sip from her tea glass, then motioned for her husband to fill her wine glass, quickly deciding that more alcohol was definitely necessary for this little party. At this rate, she fully expected to be plastered before they left for the evening.

"Ewww, Mother!" Charley shuddered, glaring across the table as she leaned closer to her husband. "Don't talk about you and Daddy like that! It's…it's…."

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Kate said, rolling her eyes as she stared pointedly at her daughter's protruding belly. "Obviously, you've experienced a few determined swimmers of your own, daughter of mine."

"Carson, you've got to do SOMETHING about this," June said suddenly, pulling on her husband's sleeve.

Raising a hand to forestall any further discussion, Carson Jareau said sharply, his brow furrowed as he narrowed his gaze on Dave. "Wait! Wait just a doggone minute. I wanna hear this from the jackass's mouth. What the hell did you do to MY baby girl in MY bed?"

Straightening his shoulders as he felt JJ stiffen beside him, an audible moan coming from her direction, Rossi said simply, "I don't really see that that's any concern of yours, now is it? And your daughter is more than capable of making her own choices."

"Now Carson," June murmured, dropping a gentle hand to his stiff arm, pulling it back beside him. "Maybe we're not looking at this the right way."

"What other way is there to look at it, Mother?" Carson said with a growl, casting dark glances over the table at the man that had blatantly stolen his daughter. "We're going to burn that mattress. Maybe the entire bedroom suit. I'm debating just torching the house, but it's so expensive to rebuild now."

Leaning forward, Reid said knowingly, "Actually sir, you could probably recoup your investment with a sale rather than an insurance replacement. I happen to know tha…."

Sitting stock still, her body stiff as a board, JJ tried to comprehend everything that had just happened. But nothing seemed to make sense anymore, her well-ordered life having just been shaken like a earthquake. Shaking her head as she listened to the cacophony of voices around her, her mind moving in twenty directions at the same time, JJ pushed back suddenly, her chair scraping against the tile floor as she muttered, heavily, "I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I have to get out!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: Thank you to all of you reviewing! Please drop me a line and let me know that you're still enjoying the story. Thanks!!**

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Jerking up quickly as she bolted from the table, Dave called, concerned, "Jennifer!"

But no response was forthcoming from the woman currently ignoring him completely. Catching the looks of surprise, shock, and pure anger, the last coming from JJ's protective father, Rossi muttered, throwing his napkin to the table, "Keep yourselves occupied, folks. I've got to catch her before she finds a bridge to jump off.

"Trust me, Dave," Kate said knowingly, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "It's a common response when a woman finds out she's carrying a Rossi offspring."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Charley called out from the other side of the table, rolling her eyes at her parents. Glancing toward her father, she added, eyebrows raised, "And Papa, you might want to get moving. JJ's making pretty good time, don't you think?"

Nodding, Rossi ignored the others at the table as he started his own journey. Following JJ's blonde head as she skirted around various tables, waiters, and wine stewards like an obstacle course, Dave struggled to keep her in his line of sight as her quick feet ate the distance to the glass doors.

Gasping a smoggy breath as her feet landed on the pavement of the street, JJ shook her head, taking a stumbling step to the left as she realized she was blocking the entrance to the illustrious restaurant. Feeling a strong familiar hand curve around her waist, she glanced up sharply to see Dave's eyes boring down on her.

"Jen?" he asked worriedly, settling his hands more firmly against her narrow hips.

Waving a hand at him as she fell against the side of the brick building, she whispered, breathing deeply, "Just give me a minute. Please? Just one minute of perfect peace and quiet to try and wrap my addled mind around what just happened."

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory, honey. We made love and created a baby," Dave replied, shrugging easily as he shifted her farther out of the line of traffic, barely avoiding a bubbling family pushing a double stroller.

"That's what your warped little mind has condensed this evening down to?" JJ asked incredulously, gazing up at him with shocked eyes as she found a new spot against the cool exterior. "Do you realize that you announced to my FATHER and the table at large that we've had sex not only on his boat and dock, but in his bed, too? My very proper Southern Baptist FATHER!" JJ shrieked, drawing stares from several passing pedestrians as the volume of her accusation increased.

Nodding pleasantly to several amused people, Dave turned to look at JJ, shrugging calmly. "He started it."

"That's your justification? 'He started it!'! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you and hide the body and tell God you died of natural causes! How could you do this to me?" JJ muttered, slapping at his chest, her small palms beating ineffectively at his strong muscles.

"Which part, Bella?" Dave grinned, capturing her fingers in his. "Getting you pregnant? You helped with that. In fact, I remember you being a quite eager participant. Remember, just this morning you…"

Glaring at him, JJ jerked her hand away as she pulled tightly at his collar. "Don't finish that sentence, Rossi. I was referring to your little pronouncements at the table in there," she growled, jerking her head toward the restaurant.

"Honey, we've been living together for six months. I think your parents were aware that we were having S-E-X," Dave reasoned patiently, not missing the fact that she was obviously attempting to avoid the main topic altogether.

"NOT in their bed, they didn't!" JJ yelled, lowering one heel shod foot down on his instep, hitting her target with practiced ease.

Yelping at the sudden spike of pain, Rossi wrapped his hand tighter around as he replied, gritting his teeth, "So I pay to have their mattress replaced. Hell, if I remember correctly, they need a new one anyway. That monstrosity had a few springs that were apparently on a personal mission to throw my vertebrae out of alignment."

"I'm gonna throw you out of alignment if you don't shut up!" JJ snapped sharply, trying to pull away from him, only to find herself pulled closer, locked between his unmoving body and the brick wall. "My prim and proper mother's been reduced to talking about bananas, Dave! In public! My father's planning your immediate assassination, which I gotta tell you, I'm about to give him a hand with!"

"Jen, babe,…"

"No babe. No honey. No sweetheart," JJ said sternly, pulling her hand away from his, sliding out of his grip as she paced the small section of concrete, throwing dark looks over her shoulder. "That's what got me into this situation to begin with! I listened to those pretty words of yours."

Cocking his head to the side, Rossi grinned widely as he watched her face flush, her pale cheeks high with color. A faint gust of wind blew around the corner, catching strands of her blonde hair and sweeping them around her neck and shoulder. Stuffing his hand in his pocket, he wrapped his fingers around the small box as he said, slowly, "What if I told you that I had a few more words I'd like to say, Jen?"

Stomping back up the cracked pavement, JJ pointed an angry finger at Dave as she narrowed her eyes dangerously, pushing her hair furiously into place. "I'd say no! No way! You've said enough for three lifetimes, you overblown windbag. In fact, I'm seriously considering having your vocal cords AND testicles removed with a dull butter knife!"

Capturing her waving finger as it swung close to his face, Dave turned, backing JJ against the brick wall behind her. "But I've got things that need to be said. Preferably without an audience," Dave murmured, the warm contours of her body easily fitting against his as he stared down at her, sinking deeper into the flashing blue gaze that he had grown to love.

"Nuh uh," JJ muttered, shaking her head vigorously, blonde locks of hair falling haphazardly over her shoulders. "Just one time, Bella," she mimicked, darkly, "You're on the pill. We're safe."

Laughing in spite of himself, Dave dropped his head against her shoulder, pressing a kiss against her swanlike neck. "How long will it take me to live that one down, babe?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about eighteen years," JJ grumbled, trying to ignore the excitement beginning to bubble in her stomach at the very thought. A baby! An honest to goodness combination of her and Dave. Please God, she prayed silently, almost reduced to begging, let him or her take after me. I can't handle two of them, she thought with a sudden rush of agitation, fear, and, yes, even anticipation.

God wouldn't be vindictive enough to give her an identical clone of David Rossi. Would he?


	45. Chapter 45

**Another World**

**Chapter 45**

"So, you planning on letting me stick around then?" Dave rumbled against her ear, tightening his fingers against her waist.

"Well, I'm not doing this alone!" JJ retorted indignantly, eyes flashing in his direction. "I certainly had help making this little person!"

"Lots of help," Dave agreed, pressing a warm kiss to the column of her throat, inhaling her unique scent. "Lots and lots of help."

"Okay, I get it, Rossi. You provided inordinate amounts of assistance in the creation of this little life," JJ sighed, finally surrendering as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "What did you want to say?" she asked grudgingly, letting herself settle closer to him.

Glancing around the fancy thoroughfare, he debated his options, but decided then and there that he wasn't waiting another second. As far as he was concerned, he had waited six months already, hadn't he? Raising one eyebrow, he stared down into her surprised blue eyes as he asked, manifesting a calm he suddenly didn't feel, "Just one simple question, Jen. And if you give me the answer that I hope you will, then you'll just put the cherry on top of everything."

Narrowing her eyes as she deciphered his phrases, JJ asked slowly, "This wouldn't happen to be the same question you've been asking me for the past months, now would it? Because if it is, Dave, then I've got to tell you that your timing is highly suspect. We've just found out that…."

Shaking his head, Dave interrupted her easily, pressing a finger to her lips as he said, "Quit looking for problems that aren't there, Jen. Having a child with you is just icing on the cake. I'm not asking you to marry me because of that." He paused, then smiled widely as he said, thoughtfully, "Although, maybe this is the one thing that'll get you to say yes. I know you don't want our child to grow up thinking that mommy and daddy don't love each other, now do you?"

"Marriage does not equate love, Dave," JJ said darkly, her words softened by her fingers tightening against his shirt.

"No, and you and I have proved that love exists outside the bonds of matrimony," Dave agreed, dropping a hand into his pocket and pulling out the small box. "But I've known for months that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I've just been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you again."

"Dave-," JJ groaned, eyebrows rising as she watched him slowly kneel in front of her on the cold pavement. "Dave," she hissed, jerking at his arm as she noticed they were drawing more than a few gawkers, "Get up! You're making a spectacle of yourself."

"Like that's the first time THAT'S ever happened," Dave snorted, winking as he looked up at her embarrassed face, wondering if she knew how beautiful she was at that moment.

"Yeah, but you don't usually take me along for the ride," JJ moaned, still tugging at his arm, trying to avoid the stares. "And you're gonna get stuck down there," she worried, biting her lower lip. "I know for a fact that your knee was acting up last week. You were limping after you went for your run."

"Jen, baby, shut up," Dave growled, reaching up and surrounding her left hand. "I've never gotten down on my knees for another woman in my life. Enjoy the experience."

"Yeah, the last time you told me THAT, I ended up pregnant," JJ retorted, fighting the grin tugging at her lips, unable to resist the thrill suddenly surging through her. In all of her life, she would have never believed that David Rossi would have been this traditional with his proposal.

"I'm prepared to gag you," Dave muttered, pulling out his handkerchief and waving it at her, his eyebrow arching.

"Fine," JJ sighed, rolling her eyes as she let him tighten his fingers around hers. "Go on."

"Jennifer Jareau, would you PLEASE put me out of my misery and save my sorry ass from myself. Marry me, Bella," he said quietly, popping the black velvet box open to reveal a gorgeous diamond. "Come on, Beautiful, we both know that you're the only one with a snowball's chance in hell of keeping me in line."

"Like there's been much proof of that," JJ snorted, trying to hold back the emotions that suddenly threatened to flood through her. Damn it, she thought sharply, she was not the type of woman who teared up just because some guy was trying to give her a diamond. Staring down at the sparkling stone, she revised her thoughts. That wasn't just any diamond. That must be the twin to the Hope Diamond! Narrowing her eyes, she asked, her cautious nature rising to the surface again, "Dave, how much did that thing cost?"

Rolling his eyes, Rossi waved a finger in her direction as he said, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's poor manners to ask the man begging you to marry him how much he spent on the ring?"

"But, Dave…."

Seeing her mouth start to open, he continued quickly, his tone solemn, "And it doesn't matter anyway. I searched forever for this one, Jen, and money is no object when it comes to you. Nothing's too good for you. Including me, Bella. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you realize that."

Feeling her smile growing again, she murmured, "Just remember that sentiment, Rossi. If you think marrying me's gonna make it any easier on you, you're sadly mistaken. Being your wife and the mother of your child is going to give me much more leverage, you know."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, honey," Rossi replied, feeling the knot in his stomach starting to lessen slightly, her words giving him hope. "So can I take that as a yes?"

Smiling down at his upturned head, JJ swallowed tightly. "Until death takes me or I kill you. Yes, David, I'll marry you."

Dropping his forehead to rest against her stomach, Dave said a silent thank you to whatever deities were listening to his pleas that night. He could hear the slight applause and laughter coming from the gathered bystanders, but at that moment, he didn't care about anything other than the woman who had just agreed to be his wife and the child she was carrying.

"Dave?" JJ asked, burying her fingers in his dark hair as he rested his head against her. "You about ready to get up? People are staring," she said, smiling tightly at the gaping pedestrians as they passed.

"That part, I might need a little help with. I didn't think much past the getting on my knees part. Didn't really thing too much about how to get back up once I was down here," he muttered, his words muffled against the soft fabric of her dress.

Laughing lightly, she tightened her hand against his as he used her for leverage, finally pulling up in front of her. Cocking her head to the side, she couldn't resist snarking, "So how do you plan on keeping our child amused, Dave, if you're not exactly up to crawling around on the ground with him or her?"

"Cute, honey," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "I don't think the baby's gonna be running any races at the beginning, Jen, so I'm fairly confident that I'll be just fine."

Her face growing serious for a moment, she suddenly asked, worried, "But what if…what if we're too old to be parents, Dave? I mean, I'm already in my mid-thirties, and you're…"

"I know how old I am, Jen," Dave said gruffly, reaching out to cup her cheek. "And apparently, some power decided that we were the perfect age to be parents. And obviously all the right equipment worked to make this happen, so we've just got to believe that everything's gonna work out."

Unwilling to be assuaged so easily, she flashed her disturbed eyes to his as she asked, slowly, "Do you realize how old we'll be when this child graduates high school? Oh God, I just know we'll be the oldest parents when he or she starts kindergarten."

Shaking his head as he watched her eyes darken by the moment, Rossi said calmly but confidently, "Honey, would you quit worrying about something that doesn't matter? Age has never affected us before, has it? Why should it now?"

"But Dave…." JJ began, her lips pursing.

"Babe, right now, I just want to take my soon-to-be wife back inside and celebrate the good news with our family." Seeing her eyes suddenly flash, he grinned as he added, "You remember our family, don't you? By now, they've probably finished off all the wine and started a riot inside that fancy shmancy restaurant. Or they've decided to turn on String Bean for target practice."

Nodding slowly, JJ let him take her hand and direct her back toward the glass doors, and toward their combined families. Drawing in a deep breath, she told herself that she could do this. She could be a wife, a mother, and a kick-ass New York City publicist.

After all, how bad could the next nine months be?


	46. Chapter 46

**Another World**

**Chapter 46**

Glancing up as the door to her office opened, JJ frowned as she saw the determined face of Spencer Reid walking in her direction. Years of experience had taught her that he was on a mission, and she knew exactly what his so-called mission was going to be. And she wasn't about to let him succeed. Pointing imperiously toward the barely closed door, she said, firmly, "Don't even try, Spence. I told you I don't want it and you can't make me eat it. So just leave now."

Drawing in a deep breath as he neared her desk, Spence dropped the small tray in front of her, pushing it firmly in her direction. Shaking his head, he said, just as decisively, "No can do, JJ. Rossi says you're to eat two servings of fruit a day while you're here, and I know for a fact that you threw away the banana I left earlier. If you don't eat this, then…."

"Then what, Spencer?" JJ said, rolling her eyes as she picked up her wire trash basket and ceremoniously dropped the fruit cocktail and Jello mixture, a resounding thud filling the large office. Staring pointedly at her expanded belly as she replaced the now-full trash basket onto the floor, she asked, lips tight, "Does it look to you like I've been skipping meals recently? Between that Nazi that I married and all of his so-called henchmen, I don't think this child is going to be a low birth weight, trust me."

"But JJ," Spencer began seriously, his arms crossed over his chest, his pale eyes resolute, "Mr. Rossi was insistent. He gave me written directions and everything. He expects his plans to be followed to the letter, and I'm not going to be the one that…"

"My husband is a bully, Spence," JJ interrupted with a sigh, leaning back in her chair as she shifted her over-sized body. "And the only way to succeed with bullies is to ignore them completely. Or beat them at their own game."

"Your husband is one of the most vindictive authors that I've ever encountered. For the love of God, JJ, eat the fruit. If you don't, God knows what he'll do to me!" Spencer whined, quickly pulling a fresh apple from his jacket pocket.

"Damn it, Spence!" JJ grumbled, snatching the apple from his outstretched palm and biting viciously into it, swallowing quickly. "I don't know which of my family of fruit loops is gonna drive me insane first. But today, you and my husband are running neck and neck. I thought when I sent him on that little book tour that I'd have MORE peace, not less," JJ grumbled, chomping viciously on the apple again.

"Speaking of that," Spence said nervously, taking a half step back, "You might have a few problems to avert."

"Pardon me?" JJ bit out, raising one blonde brow heavenward as she carefully watched her long-time friend start. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Not really," Reid muttered under his breath, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"What's he done, Reid? What kind of trouble has my imbecile of a mate chosen to submerse himself in THIS time?"

"Actually, he's already out of jail, so it's no big…"

"Jail?" JJ bit out, eyes widening as she slammed her hands against her cluttered desk. "Did you say 'jail'? As in, prison. As in metal bars? As in a cell?"

"Now, Jayje," Spence murmured, holding out a hand as he took several steps backward. "Remember what your doctor said about your blood pressure! Don't worry! Like I said, Aaron Hotchner has already gotten him released on his own recognizance and I'm sure the charges won't stick…"

"What did he do, Spencer?" JJ asked sharply, drawing in a sharp breath as she felt her cheeks start to heat up. "And who the HELL did he do it to?"

"Well, first reports indicate that it was a group effort. But, there was some kind of brawl at Barnes and Noble's Q & A with today's leading criminal fiction and nonfiction writers," Reid explained, nodding rapidly as he kept his distance.

"What happened, Spence?" JJ groaned, dropping back into her leather seat with a plop, pressing both hands to her child's bump, feeling a foot or hand smack against the insides of her tummy.

"Well, evidently, Rossi called George Foyet a hack one too many times," Spence sighed, recalling the details as he had heard them.

"Foyet was there?" JJ asked in confusion, rubbing her temples as a headache began to throb behind her eyes.

"No, not exactly," Reid shook his head, pursing his lips. "His lover was. Did you happen to know that your second most important client and Rossi's editor were lovers?"

Eyes popping open, JJ shot up in her chair, immediately alert as she comprehended exactly what her assistant was saying. "Oh, dear God, are you telling me that Jason Gideon and David Rossi got into a pubic brawl in the middle of Barnes and Noble because Dave insulted Gideon's lover?"

Cringing as Reid watched the color in JJ's face climb, he nodded, reluctantly. "That about sums it up…but we're lucky it happened in D.C.. Aaron Hotchner had him out within hours."

"Oh, Christ," JJ moaned in horror, "That must be what this message from Emily is about," JJ muttered, fingering the pink message slip on her desk.

"Could be," Reid nodded thoughtfully. "According to Mr. Hotchner, he and Emily were sharing brunch with the Attorney General when the call came in from Rossi."

"Who the hell scheduled Jason Gideon and Dave together on the same author's panel anyway?" JJ muttered, narrowing her eyes as she turned her gaze on her assistant…her assistant that made the arrangements for book tours and the like.

"Actually, I believe Penelope Garcia did that the day we had her sub for me," Reid replied evenly, unwilling to take any of the blame for this recent turn of events. "Evidently, Rossi had given her one hard time too many and she decided to exact a little punishment of her own."

"I TOLD you we should have let Charley do it," JJ hissed with narrowed eyes, tapping her foot impatiently against the polished hardwood.

"Ah, yes," Reid sighed, shuddering again at the thoughts of that. "And when your stepdaughter whipped out a breast in a waiting room full of people to feed her son that would have been, oh so appropriate, don't you think?"

Taking another crunching bite from her apple, JJ drew a deep breath. "So what time is my erstwhile husband due to land back in the Big Apple?" JJ asked irritably, pacing behind her desk.

"Actually, he's already landed," Reid said evenly. "Your father picked him up at the airport."

"Daddy?" JJ gasped, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Whose idea was THAT?" JJ squeaked.

"Your mother's," Reid answered carefully. "Apparently she's been watching too many episodes of Oprah again. Or maybe she said it was Dr. Phil. At any rate, she's decided that the men in your life need to bond, thus rendering us all a cohesive family unit before the littlest Rossi makes their appearance," he explained with a nod toward her growing tummy.


	47. Chapter 47

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-seven**

"It's official," JJ moaned, leaning her head back in her chair, tightly scrunching her eyes shut as she drew in a deep breath. "I'm officially in hell, and Satan is intent on terrorizing me by letting my family members off me, one by one."

"Now, JJ," Spencer said calmly, taking a step in her direction. "You know Mama June meant well. She's been worried for the past eight months that…"

Her eyes napping open, JJ interrupted his sentence as she added, rolling her eyes, "My mother's been worried about everything, Spencer. I never thought I'd see my mother and my husband bond over anything, but apparently, her thirty-something daughter having a baby was just what they needed to become bosom buddies."

Drawing in a deep breath, ignoring the catch underneath her ribcage, she continued, her voice rising with each word, "If it's not been my food, it's been how many times I've been to the doctor and which doctor I saw, seeing as how the first three were apparently incompetent in my husband's eyes. Then it was if I was taking my vitamins correctly and at the proper time of the day. As if I can't follow doctor's orders or read a prescription bottle. They ganged up on me and cancelled my gym membership, then had the audacity to demand that I no longer ride in taxis because, and I quote, you never know when one of those Gypsy foreign drivers would go insane and suddenly start taking people hostage in the middle of the uncivilized wild west that is Park Avenue."

Glaring at her young assistant, who had wisely kept his mouth shut for the past minute, she added, darkly, "So why should I be surprised that she's now decided to put my husband and my father together in the same room for an extended period of time? Just because they'll kill each other within five minutes shouldn't mean anything, should it?" Shrugging negligently, she added, her jaw clenching, "I'm a capable young woman with a strong earning future. I'll be fine as a single parent, I'm sure."

"JJ, don't you think you might be overacting just a bit?" Spencer asked carelessly, then stepped back suddenly as he caught the flash of anger in her eyes.

"No, Spence, overreacting would be if I told you to bend over and shove this apple up your-," JJ thundered as the door to her office opened again.

"Why is my wife upset?" Dave asked with a deceptively calm voice as he leaned against the door frame of her office.

"Rossi!" Spence yelped, jumping a foot in the air as he spun to see who their newest intruder was. Moving quickly behind JJ's chair, fully prepared and entirely comfortable using the heavily pregnant woman as a human shield, he shook his head. "I didn't upset her," he denied, shaking the back of JJ's seat frantically. "Tell him, JJ! Tell him that I'm not the one that upset you."

Ignoring her assistant's ravings completely, JJ simply glared across the small distance separating her from her once upon a time beloved. "Where's my father, David? What the hell have you done now?!"

Ignoring his wife's irritable demand completely, Rossi glared around her as he accused, "String Bean, I thought we had a deal. My pregnant, due any minute wife, doesn't get upset for any reason, remember? What part of that is too hard for you to understand?"

"But Rossi, I promise, it wasn't me! It was…." Reid babbled, waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up, Spence," JJ threw over her shoulder, pushing up heavily from the rolling leather chair, stalking toward her prey. Smacking her husband on the chest, she ground out, "Start talking, Rossi, and make sure you give me the answers I want to hear."

Grabbing his wife's hand and tucking it in his, Dave turned her quickly, propelling her back toward her waiting chair. "I'll answer any question you want, babe, but not until you sit first."

Pulling out of his grip, JJ pushed him away as she said, her tone darkening by the moment, "I'll tell you the same thing I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, David Rossi. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. Now, if you don't want to end up in the hospital, you had better answer my question and tell me where my father is. And I swear to God, if you have…"

"Quit worrying. Your father and I reached a mutual understanding, Jennifer. We both felt it would be better if we parted company while we were still speaking to one another," Dave answered calmly, sliding his fingers down to her wrist, unobtrusively intending to check her pulse. "He's safely in your mother's custody once again."

But JJ had learned his tricks long ago, having had months to develop immunity to his overbearing, overprotective tendencies. Jerking her hand out of his, she crossed her arms over her ample bosom as she said, irritably, "Why should I believe you? Apparently you're not capable of keeping yourself out of trouble anymore. Honestly, Dave! You got arrested, for God's sake! How in the world do you expect me to spin THAT?"

Narrowing his gaze on the man cowering behind her chair, Dave growled, "And how exactly did you find out THAT little piece of information, String Bean?!"

"Leave Spence alone, Rossi," JJ ordered sternly, slapping his chest again. "He works for ME! His loyalty is to ME!" Glancing at the pale man standing virtually trembling behind her desk, she asked, "Isn't that right, Spence?"

"I…uh…is that my phone ringing?" Reid sputtered, flushing as he scampered toward JJ's office door, giving Dave a wide berth as he moved.

Watching as her cowardly assistant made his break for freedom, JJ sighed. It was hopeless. Her entire family was completely, utterly hopeless. And in their infinite wisdom, they were adding to the crowd. Taking a deep breath, JJ told herself to remain calm. She was going to get to this tiny life inside her early, indoctrinating him from birth. She'd save him from the contagious lunacy infecting her family if it was the last thing she did.

Glaring up at the man she still loved, despite his idiotic actions and moronic edicts, JJ bit out, "You have exactly three seconds to begin talking. Then, I start removing body parts. And I'm starting with the one that put me in this condition," she said, jabbing a finger toward her distended belly."


	48. Chapter 48

**_Author's Note: Please, guys, leave a review! Let us know what you think. Thanks for reading!!_**

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"But you love that part, Bella," Rossi said with a cajoling grin, taking a step in her direction as he barely avoided protecting a certain exposed part of his male anatomy. "Or so you told me when we…"

"Whatever I said to you, whenever I said it, I was obviously under the influence of mind altering drugs or in a psychotic delusion," JJ shot back, interrupting his words. "And I'll learn to live without that special appendage, considering I've decided that you're never touching me in any form or fashion ever again for as long as we both live. This," she added, rubbing her hand against her squirming unborn child, "Is what happens when we make contact."

Dave perched on the edge of her desk as he said, eyebrow cocked, "Now, JJ.."

"No. Don't you dare "now JJ" me. All I want to hear are explanations coming out of your mouth, Rossi, no platitudes or excuses," JJ said firmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at her recalcitrant husband, her gaze hardening by the second. "I want explanations of exactly how you managed to ruin your reputation, which I earned the hard way FOR you by the way, in the one afternoon that I turned my back on you."

Shrugging as he settled more comfortably against the unforgiving wood, he answered, calmly, "What can I say, babe? You left me to my own devices. And Jason Gideon deserved what he got. He's lucky I didn't break both his jaws."

Throwing up both hands at his non-answer, JJ stalked closer to her husband as she ground out, "That's your defense? He deserved it? You're NOT eight years old anymore getting in scuffles on the playground, Dave! And from what I hear, you overgrown oaf, you started it! You KNEW Gideon and Foyet were a couple! You baited him, didn't you?" Seeing him merely stare at her, she smacked her hand against his chest as she snapped, "Well? No answers? Anything at all going on in your thoughts?"

"What I think is that my nine months pregnant wife shouldn't even be working today," Dave replied calmly, hoping he could distract her, although he was enjoying the entertainment. But the rising color in her cheeks only served to warn him that her blood pressure was also on the rise, which was on the top of his list of things to avoid at all costs.

"Ten months! Your ten months pregnant wife," JJ yelped, holding up both hands, wriggling fingers spread to a full ten digits. No way in hell was she letting him shorten the time she'd spent lugging around his progeny like a bloated beached whale. "And don't even start about the work thing! I warned you that I wasn't going to let motherhood change me. I can do both. I AM doing both! And YOU still owe me some explanations," JJ ground out, wincing suddenly as their son punted one of her kidneys into her chest cavity.

"Babe?" Dave yelped, leaping forward to grab her arm when she bent slightly under their child's sudden onslaught.

"Okay, okay," she said to her belly, trying to control her wince as she felt a little foot, hand, or head make another perfect connection with her internal organs. "I get it! No more yelling, Peanut."

"Jen? Jennifer?" Dave's worried voice barked, his hands tightening against her arm as he tried to pull her up.

Lifting her head, she smiled ruefully, letting out a deep breath. "Your son is making your opinion known about this discussion." She added, pulling upright, "He says he wants to come out and kick daddy's ass for upsetting his very attentive mother."

"His mother does a good job of that without his help," Dave replied, easing her down into her waiting chair as he knelt in front of her, pressing his hand on top of hers, resting against the bump that was their son. "And his father would prefer that Momma didn't upset herself over trivial issues anymore, remember?"

"What I remember is that you still haven't given me a good reason not to kick your ass into the Hudson River," JJ started again, only to draw in a deep breath as she felt her son land a particularly adept kick to her ribs. Pressing a finger against her ribcage, she pushed, hoping she was moving that small appendage back to a more appropriate location.

"Jen? You wanna tell me how long you and Peanut have been having these little boxing matches today?" Dave asked warily, watching her bite her lip as she shifted in the seat, her face paling right in front of his eyes.

Waving a hand in his direction, JJ forced a smile on her face as she said, "No more than normal, Dave. You know he's active this time of day. Which, let me remind you, is far better than last month when he decided to keep me awake from two to four every morning as he practiced acrobatics inside my stomach."

"It wasn't acrobatics, Jen, it was football kicks, remember?" Dave replied, grinning as he felt his son land another kick against his palm. "He's gonna play for the Jets. I know it."

"Yeah, that's all I want to be thinking about. A football field inside my abdomen. And If my little boy plays for anybody, it's going to be the Steelers, you imbecile," JJ muttered. "And I'm not gonna forget the reason we were arguing? Why the hell did you take a swing at Jason Gideon? And make sure you've got a good excuse because I'm feeling a little testy right now."

"The son of a bitch implied I was too old to be a father," Dave muttered, flushing under his wife's intense stare as he realized she wasn't going to let go of the subject. It had been his intention to never, ever tell her about this, certain in his ability to find a suitable lie that would neatly settle the entire situation.

Shifting in her seat as she tried to find a position that would soothe the perpetual aching back she'd had for the last three months, JJ suddenly stilled as she heard his answer. "He did what?" JJ retorted angrily. She knew how worried her husband was about becoming a father again at his age. He might not discuss it a lot…but she knew it dwelled on his mind. And the idea that her second most important client would undermine the confidence of the man she loved…well, that was below the belt.

Shifting forward, she added, sharply, "And did you inform that son of a bitch that, unlike him, between you, me, Kate and Richard, that we've managed to already raise one wonderfully talented child? That we have a successful son-in-law on the verge of an innovative breakthrough in computer technology AND a beautifully new grandson that can light up the room with his laugh? Did you?!"

"Nah…," Dave drawled, biting back the smile that always appeared whenever she talked about their joined family. "I sort of just knocked out two of his teeth."


	49. Chapter 49

**Another World**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"Good," JJ replied succinctly, nodding once.

"Good?" Rossi asked, carefully peering into his wife's flashing blue eyes, reminding himself to tread carefully. The hormonal rollercoaster of the past nine…no, ten..months had been less than the amusement ride it was purported to be. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Your wife is sitting right in front of you, commending you on handling the situation in and efficient and decisive manner," JJ answered evenly, pressing the lower palm of her hand to her hipbone as the newest Rossi chose that moment to bang excitedly against her bones. Narrowing her eyes, she then added, her tone sharpening, "But your publicist, who you surely remember is one and the same as your wife, would like to know if there wasn't another manner you could have chosen to settle the disagreement. One less public and requiring less spinning in the local and international press."

"Hey, what can I say?" Rossi shrugged, watching carefully as her lips tightened again, her hand moving over her stomach. "I only took out two teeth. He still has twenty-six more. And he can get them fixe. He's got the money. For some reason, the American public was duped into paying extraordinary sums for that drivel he dares to call literature. Personally, how you can represent him, I'll never know but…"

"Dave…." JJ began, drawing in a deep breath as she tried to imagine exactly how she was going to work her way out of this problem. Honestly, she told herself, she should be accustomed to this man and his tendencies to create an international crisis in less time than it took most people to order lunch.

"I know, I know," Rossi said, holding up his hand to forestall the continuing argument they had been fighting on many different levels for months upon months. Parroting her, he said, smirking, "Jason Gideon fills a vital hole in the publishing world and is well received in the national and international markets." Lowering his voice back to normal, he added, darkly, "I'd like to find a hole for him to fill, and I'll be glad to make it anywhere in the world you want, babe."

Smacking his shoulder, JJ snorted sharply, "Dave, shut up. Personally I'm as pissed at Jason as you are, but professionally, you've just given me the equivalent of a quadruple bypass, stroke and brain tumor all rolled up in one. How you expect me to…."

But her words trailed off suddenly as she let out a deep gasp, pressing her hands to her suddenly tensing belly.

Narrowing his eyes, Dave stared into JJ's contorted face, the light flooding in from the windows illuminating the deep, drawn lines "Jen, what was that?" Dave demanded, pressing his hand more firmly over her suddenly rigid belly.

"Not sure," JJ shook her head as the tension seemed to ebb from her abdomen. "Never quite experienced one of your son's belly flops like that before," she breathed, relieved as her internal organs seemed to relax back into their original positions.

"Bella, I'm not sure that was a deliberate movement on our boy's part," Dave said slowly, raising an eyebrow at her ripened belly. And if his memory served him well, he seemed to remember Kate having a moment just like this. Eighteen hours before his daughter had made her appearance into their world.

"Of course it was," JJ said, waving a negligent hand in the air. "He's as determined as you are to put his innocent, hardworking mother through her paces today. He's been flipping and flopping around all day," she shrugged, rubbing a small circle over the aching muscles in her abdomen. "Between the belly shots he's landed today and using my spine as his own personal kite, it's a wonder I'm even able to walk at this point." Drawing in a deep breath, taking comfort in the fact that her son didn't rebel against that simple ask, she turned her eyes back to her husband as she said, firmly, "Now, back to my original thought, how exactly do you expect me to spin this into a positive experience for either of my bestselling authors?"

"Honey, haven't you heard. Sex, scandal and violence are the three top draws when it comes to selling people any form of media, books included. Between that pretentious asshole and me, we provided you all three today," Dave replied reasonably, leaning back slightly. "Actually, you should probably be thanking us."

"Oh, yes, that's exactly what I was intending to do. Why, when Reid so graciously informed me of the little fracas you had instigated, my first thought was "I must be sure to send congratulatory fruit baskets to those fine, upstanding gentlemen for the wonderful gift that I just received," JJ replied drolly, rolling her eyes as she leaned back into the comfortable chair.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, babe," Rossi said, shaking his head. "And you know what I mean. Wasn't it you that once told me that any publicity is good publicity? Seriously, woman, we managed in five minutes to supply you with a year's worth of advertising, all for free. I guarantee you we'll own the news cycles in every major market on the Eastern seaboard. And if CNN International picks it up…"

"We'll be the laughingstocks of one hundred ninety plus nations around the world," JJ completed for him, her lips narrowing. "If you had bothered to listen to the rest of my advertising lessons over the past few years, you would have heard that WE want to control the publicity, not let the press determine their own spin of events. And if your face is going to be on the homepage of any website, I'd prefer it was Publisher's Weekly and not the National Enquirer! Right now, all the world knows is that world-famous author goes on rampage in local mall, maims one, details at eleven!"

"Jen.."

"People from California to Cambodia are going to be pointing and laughing at us, David! In twenty-seven different languages!" JJ shot back, pushing up on the arms of her chair. "And it's MY job to keep that from happening! Remember, that's what your accountant pays me that hefty sum for every month."

"The way I see it, there's nothing to spin, honey. Aaron Hotchner has smoothed it all over with the justice system, and Jason Gideon will be getting his snaggle-toothed name in the press, so he should be thrilled," Rossi shrugged, leaning back on his heels.

"Dammit, Dave, I should be angry at you, but I swear to God, all you make me feel is tired. You realize the next few days are going to be round the clock, twenty four seven, controlling this wildfire you insisted on setting," JJ moaned, then felt another sharp tug in her tummy, her eyes widening.

"Jen?" Dave asked as her harsh words abruptly stopped flowing from her gorgeous mouth.

"Owwww!" JJ cringed, pressing a hand against her back as an invisible steel vice seemed to encase her lower body completely. "What the hell! That's no kick, Peanut!"


	50. Chapter 50

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty**

Eyes widening as he realized that his wife was currently experiencing her second contraction in less than fifteen minutes, Dave immediately yelled loudly over his shoulder, "String Bean! Get your bony ass in here NOW!" Turning back to JJ, Dave rested a gentle hand over her tensed abdomen. "Honey, breathe," he said as he noticed her reddening face as she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Remember those classes," he ordered, sliding a finger against her cheek. "They said to breathe through the pain."

Popping open her eyes as all her internal organs seemed to contract at once, JJ pulled just enough air into her lungs to squeak out, "Screw you, Rossi! This hurts!"

"Did someone bellow for me?" Reid asked innocently, popping his shaggy head into the room, wisely keeping his distance from the couple that had threatened to kill him just moments earlier.

Looking over his shoulder again as JJ released a shaky breath, Dave glared at the younger man. "Get Jen's doctor on the phone NOW! I think she's in labor!"

"Labor?" Reid repeatedly stupidly, his eyes traveling from Rossi's white face to JJ's reddened complexion. "She can't be in labor. She still has eight and a half days until her due date."

"Well, obviously my son doesn't have a calendar in there, because she's having fucking contractions! Which means he's making travel plans for a trip really soon!" Rossi snapped out, turning back to his wife as she tightened her fingers painfully around his hand. Lowering his voice, he stared into her eyes. "Jen? Honey? You with me?"

Nodding as she tried to breath, finding that her lungs no longer seemed to respond on command, she groaned, holding herself perfectly still, hoping the baby would suddenly go back to sleep, "This is so YOUR fault."

"Come on, honey. Breathe. Remember what they said. If you breathe through the pain, it helps you and the baby," Rossi encouraged, then yelled over his shoulder, "String Bean? I don't hear any phone dialing going on. Find the fucking phone and get me a damn doctor or you're gonna need one for yourself!"

Scurrying toward JJ's desk, Reid fumbled for the desk phone, dropping the plastic case on the floor before he could manage to get the receiver to his ear. Finally punching in the right buttons, having programmed the speed dial months ago at the first inkling of this special event, the flustered man yelled into the phone, "Answer! Answer! You have to answer!"

Finally letting out a deep breath as she felt the vice release its death grip on her spine and hips, JJ dropped her head back against the seat as she moaned loudly, "What in the name of all that is holy is your child trying to do to me, Rossi?"

"Evidently, he wants to come out and meet his wonderful mother," Dave winked, rubbing a gentle hand over her sweating cheek. "You okay, Bella?"

"Do I LOOK okay, David?" JJ asked sarcastically, trying to shift in her seat despite her husband's suddenly restraining hands. Smacking at his arm, JJ shook her head as she growled, "Move, you idiot! I've got to pee again!"

Understanding dawned as Dave's eyes widened. One lesson he'd learned all too well during the last nine, damn it, make that ten months, was that if his pregnant wife said she had to go, she meant THEN. Quickly pushing out of the floor, Dave reached for JJ, his intention to help lift her from the chair.

Taking Dave's forearms and hauling herself to a standing position felt like a Herculean feat as JJ leaned against him. Damn, why did she suddenly feel so heavy?

"Babe, you ready to move?" Dave asked against her temple. Feeling her slow nod, he kept his arm around her as they took a slow step toward the small restroom attached to her office. Frowning as she stopped abruptly, Dave looked down as JJ's alarmed yell pierced the air.

"Oh my God, I just wet myself!" JJ yelped in embarrassment, lifting one leg and shaking it like a dog.

"I don't think that's what just happened, Babe," Dave breathed, the first clench of fear grabbing him as he realized that she was closer than they first thought. And in the background Dave heard Spencer's panicked voice shriek, "Yes, doctor, her water just broke!"

"But I just had these carpets cleaned!" JJ wailed, looking down at the now-ruined oriental rug that she had always adored.

"The floors are the least of my worries, honey," Dave replied, trying to ease her back down in the chair, but her resistance was too great. Muttering sharply over his shoulder, he asked, "The doctor? What is he saying, Reid?"

Holding up a hand as he listened intently to the receiver, Reid said into the phone, "Thank you. Yes, we'll do just that." Throwing the phone in the direction of the desk, Reid looked at Rossi and said, hands fluttering, "He said take her to the ER. Now. As in immediately!"

Shaking her head, JJ said sharply, "No! The plan says I go to maternity first, then…"

"The doctor's already heading to the hospital for another patient in the ER, JJ," Reid explained through his panting breaths. "He wants to see you there, then he'll move you on up to the Maternity floor if you're progressed."

"Progressed?" JJ asked, holding on tightly to Dave's arm as she looked up at him, eyes wide. "You mean it gets worse than THIS?" Immediately, she started shaking her head, clenching her jaw as she declared, "Oh no. No, no, no. Dave, you will FIND me drugs, do you hear me?"

"But JJ," Reid said, wringing his hands as he rushed to open the door, helping Rossi lead her out into the foyer, "Remember what you said about wanting to keep the process as drug-free as possible? Remember, you didn't want the baby to come out under the influence of unnecessary painkillers?"

Reaching for his collar, JJ wrapped her thin fingers around the fabric as she jerked the surprised young man toward her, muttering heavily, "You didn't just feel the jaws of death clamping around your nether regions, Spencer. I refuse to.."

"Okay, sweetheart," Dave interrupted smoothly, prying her fingers loose as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Let's focus on you instead of the idiot boy."

"Tell idiot boy to start making phone calls, Rossi," JJ commanded, groaning as she felt another pain building in her abdomen. "The family…they were all going to meet us for dinner tonight," she panted.

"What the hell for?" Dave grumbled, mentally willing the elevator car to move faster.

"Richard's birthday," JJ gasped, leaning forward to brace herself against the wall as pain wracked her. "Mother of God! This hurts! Forgettable pain, my ass!" she shouted. "That Lamaze Nazi Bitch didn't know her ass from a hole in the ground!"

"Breathe, Jen," Dave coached, running his hand down her back as she bent double.

"The hell with that crap," JJ panted. "I changed my mind. A little hangover never hurt anybody, did it? I want the drugs, David," JJ moaned, pressing a hand to her stomach. Glancing down, she was half convinced that some green monster would burst through her belly button at any moment. Hadn't she watched a movie to that effect just the other night when the Peanut had been playing basketball with her liver?

"Honey, just hold my son in for a few more minutes and I promise I'll find you a pharmacist if I have to kidnap him from Walgreens myself," Dave vowed, glaring at the slowly descending lighted numbers above the metal doors as there elevator crawled toward the ground floor.

Glancing over JJ's shoulder, Reid asked, voice small, "Who should I start calling first, Mr. Rossi?"

Rossi ground out, "Who in the hell cares? Just call them and tell them to get their asses to Central Hospital. Pronto."

"But I can't just start calling willy-nilly," Reid protested, holding open the elevator door as Rossi eased JJ inside.

Jerking her head up, eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, JJ breathed heavily, "Spencer Reid, you have the intelligence of a genius. Put it to use."

"You heard the woman, String Bean," Rossi added, shifting as his wife leaned her full weight against him. As the doors started to close, he yelled out, "And call my car service and get them back here. Immediately. I'm not risking one of those damn cabs!"

Watching as the elevator numbers descended, Reid could only stare in amazement, realizing at that moment that the world was about to experience the birth of another Rossi. God help them all.


	51. Chapter 51

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Twenty-two very long minutes later, Dave stood worriedly beside his wife as she tried to stretch out on the ER room gurney, her tummy exposed and covered with leads and probes. Glancing up at her already-exhausted face, he said, more confidently than he actually felt, "Honey, you know the doctor will be here in no time. His office said he's on the way and…"

"And NOTHING, David Rossi. NOTHING. NOTHING is happening. I refuse to have this child without the doctor that I have grown to trust, do you hear me?" JJ answered immediately, shaking her head as she pressed her palms against the thin mattress, groaning again. "Oh, God, here it comes again! Where are those damn drugs you promised me?"

Forcing a smile to his lips, Dave rubbed his hands up and down his wife's back, helping her turn to her side. "They'll be here, sweetheart," he murmured, glancing anxiously over his shoulder into the bustling emergency room. Quickly, his smile morphed into a grimace as JJ clamped her hand around his arm and her nails dug deeply into his skin as another contraction claimed her.

"Find me somebody, David! Now!" JJ hissed, releasing his arm as the spasm passed. Glancing over at the beeping monitor, she only hoped that the psychic machine wasn't predicting another one of the heinous contractions any time soon.

"I'm on it, Bella," Dave said quickly, turning toward the door and running headlong into a white coated male.

"Hello!" the young man beamed, his face wreathed in a smile as he seemed to glide toward JJ's gurney. "Rossi?"

"Yes! I'm Mrs. Rossi," JJ moaned, flopping over onto her back with a burst of energy, eager for anyone with any form of medical training to take charge and stop this foolishness. Narrowing her eyes on the boy-man in front of her, she asked, darkly, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Collins, ma'am," he said, extending a hand toward JJ, tucking a chart underneath his arm. "I'm the OB resident on call."

"Oh, hell no!" Dave erupted from behind what appeared to him to be a teenager masquerading as an MD. Waving an agitated hand in the air, he declared, loudly, "We've already placed a call to my wife's very experienced OB. He'll be here any minute."

Looking up from JJ's chart, Dr. Collins tilted his head. "Dr. Johansen?" he asked with a smile, seemingly immune to the outburst from the obviously distraught husband.

"Yes," JJ nodded quickly from the bed, at least partially relieved that this child actually knew the right name of her physician. That had to be a good sign, didn't it?

"Sorry, folks, but Dr. Johansen is caught in a fifteen car pileup on the freeway. It could be hours before he makes it in here," Skippy the doctor explained almost cheerfully. Shrugging, he added, "I'm afraid that you'll be stuck with me tonight."

"What are you?" Dave asked in disbelief, his jaw dropping as he realized this…this…so-called man was actually a medical professional. "Sixteen? Eighteen, tops?"

"Actually, I'm twenty-five, sir," Dr. Collins grinned. "I just look a little young for my age," he said, deepening his voice, trying to reassure the older man.

"I've got suits older than you, kid! Find my wife a real doctor. Now!" Dave ordered as JJ's face began to tighten, an obvious sign that his child was once again making his presence known.

"Oh, God," JJ groaned loudly, dropping her head against the pillow behind her head as her contraction began to build. "I'm having another one and I've got Doogie Howser for a doctor!"

Patting JJ's leg, Dr. Collins suggested, "Let's just take a look, shall we?"

Watching as the young man seemed to roll to her feet, JJ cocked her head. "Are you wearing skates?" JJ asked incredulously, biting her lip at the gnawing pain in her lower back and stomach. Seriously, was her child trying to claw his way out with a pitchfork?

"Actually, there called wheelies," the doctor grinned, lifting his foot to display his shoes, spinning the metal wheels with ease. "Cool, huh?"

Turning her head toward Dave, she screamed, her anger and contraction both reaching meltdown at the same moment, "I want a grown up doctor!"

"Seriously, ma'am," the young Dr. Collins began, holding up a hand, "I promise you that I'm educated, trained, and capable of providing the care necessary for you and your child. But we need to check your progress first in order to ascertain…"

"Son, let me stop you right there," Rossi said deeply, sliding JJ's claw of death into his fingers, hoping he would once again regain use of that limb at some point in the future. He was a writer, after all. He did need use of his limbs if he was going to provide a living for his wife ans son. "My wife is not going to be treated by some wet-behind the ears resident when I know there are board-certified doctors running around these hallways trying to escape to make their golf games. And since I have the director of this hospital already on speed dial, I suggest you find me someone with MD and a dozen other letters after his name." Seeing the doctor start to speak, Rossi added, his voice deadly, "Now."

The resident frowned as he replied, deeply seriously, "Mr. Rossi, surely you're aware of the fact that Central is a teaching hospital, which means that…."

But his words were interrupted by the arrival of their first visitors, the warm tones of Kate calling around the pulled curtain. "JJ, are you in here?"

"Oh thank God, the Calvary's arrived," Rossi muttered, twitching his fingers as he tried to return blood flow, almost deciding that perhaps having JJ sedated for the entire process might be the better choice. For both of them.

JJ's eyes widened as she turned toward the new voices, jerking her hand joined with Rossi's to point, violently, toward the man standing beside her husband's first ex-wife. "Him!" she called out, determination filling her voice as she tried to pull up off the make-shift bed. "I want him!"

As all eyes in the small room turned toward him, Richard took an involuntary step back, his voice guarded as he asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but what exactly do you want me for, JJ? It appears to me that you're a little occupied right now, and we just came by to lend our moral support. From a distance."

Turning to look at her husband, JJ pulled their joined hands down, yanking his face to her level as she ground out, "I want Richard to deliver our child, Dave, not this 12 year old playing dress up in the doctor's coat. And if you have any hope of ever sleeping with me again in the future, you will make it happen! Capice?"

Now, how could a husband deny such a request when it was phrased in such charming words?


	52. Chapter 52

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Turning wild eyes toward Richard, Dave snapped his fingers at the other man, "You heard the woman! Move your ass!" Was the man deaf? It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that anyone who wished to live another day would give this woman exactly what she wanted. Immediately.

Tilting his head, Richard eyed the situation developing in front of him. "Uhmm, I think that there are many doctors inside this hospital a lot more qualified than I for this particular task. Why don't I just go find one of them for you?" Richard offered, trying to back his way out of the small cubicle.

"No! They'll only send another wannabe," JJ charged, glaring daggers at the man trying to escape. "I want you! I trust you!"

"Ahhh, babe," Richard said nervously, turning to his wife and best friend, "You wanna help me out here!"

Shrugging, Kate bit back a smile as she shrugged, gesturing toward the stool he had had just vacated, "Sounds to me like the lady knows her own mind, honey. I'd take my position if I were you."

Eyes widening as even his own wife deserted him, Richard looked quickly from face to face. "Can I take this moment to remind you all that I'm a PLASTIC SURGEON!!"

"Happy birthday to YOU," Kate winked, shoving Richard toward the stool at JJ's feet, catching it with her foot as it slid slightly. There was no way she was letting her current husband escape this wonderful production with her ex-husband and his new wife. Seriously, she should sell tickets for such great entertainment.

Looking up at JJ's panting face, Richard asked, drawing in a deep breath, "JJ, you need to realize that I'm not trained in this area of medicine." Turning to Rossi, he added, voice serious, "Listen, man. The last time I delivered a child, I was a wet behind the ears intern."

"Seriously, Richard," JJ ground out, shifting to relieve the growing pain, "You have to be better than Dr. Skippy. He's wearing roller skates, for God's sake!"

"Wheelies, Mrs. Rossi," the young doctor piped up helpfully, then added, hand pressed to his chest in sincerity, "But I promise you that I'll have them locked into place while I'm attending to your care and the care of your coming child. Which," he added knowingly, looking over at the beeping monitor, "Apparently wishes to make his presence known again. I believe that's the start of a contraction."

"No shit," JJ growled, tightening her grip on Rossi's hand as the vice once again clamped around her lower stomach. "Good God, Dave, what kind of killer sperm did you have? I'm delivering Rosemary's baby!"

"Breathe, honey," Dave instructed, one eye on that damn beeping monitor and the other on his obviously agitated wife. Feeling her fingers dig deeper into his skin, he forced himself not to wince, knowing that showing any sign of weakness would only incite her even more.

Patting her arm, Kate said consolingly, "I know how you feel, JJ. Charlotte took 27 hours to come out, and eventually, the doctors had to sedate me and remove her by Caesarean. These Rossi babies! She didn't want to come out of the birth canal, so…."

"Thanks a lot, Kate," Rossi and Richard said at the same time, cutting her off before she could supply any more words of wisdom. Staring across his current wife's pain-wracked boy, Dave added, almost pleading, "Kate, if you have any love left for me at all, you'll only tell JJ kind and wonderful things from now on. Please!"

"Kind and wonderful, my ass." Panting through the pain, JJ turned furious eyes on her husband as she screamed, "I want the sedation! Just take this baby! Take it, take it, take it!" Glaring at Dave, she demanded, harshly, "This is all your fault. ALL yours. You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Honey, I seem to remember that there were…." Dave started, then stopped as he caught the rage in her eyes. Swallowing quickly, he patted her arm again as he said, nodding, "Yes, I take all responsibility. And I promise that once we get this little miracle here, safe and sound, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"Damn skippy you will," JJ groaned, pressing her shoulders against the pillow as she tried to find a comfortable spot.

Backing toward the door as JJ's head started to spin from side to side, the young Dr. Collins dropped JJ's chart on Richard's lap as he said, quickly, "How about I see if the anesthesiologist is ready to check you out for an epidural?" Looking at Richard, he muttered, one foot already out in the nice, safe hallway, "Good luck, Doctor. May the force be with you."

Lifting her head from the uncomfortable gurney to glare at the doorway the lucky doctor had just escaped through, JJ growled, "Did that adolescent just quote freaking Star Wars to us?"

Bobbing his head as he swallowed rapidly, Richard yelped, "Yeah, he did. And that adolescent was still a whole lot more qualified than I to deliver this child, JJ. To borrow the Star Wars analogy once more, I feel the need to tell you that you may be traveling over to the dark side."

Hoisting herself up on her elbows, JJ reached for Richard's dangling tie, yanking the unsuspecting man to her. "Are you actually arguing with a pregnant woman who is on the verge of delivering the largest baby known to womankind, Richard?" JJ hissed, tugging once for good measure on the taut piece of fabric.

"Say no, man. Say no," Rossi warned, reaching to try and unclench JJ's hand from Richard's clothing.

"Or you could just choose to use the force, Luke," Charley snorted, walking fully into the room, baby in her arms, followed by Kevin.

"Charley!" JJ sighed happily, releasing the good doctor, not even noticing as he fell back in relief to the ever-present rolling stool. "Thank God! Help me convince your idiot stepfather that he is perfectly capable of delivering one small child!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Dropping a kiss against her father's cheek and her stepfather's head, Charley moved to JJ's side, bouncing the baby in her arms. "Hey, Jayje," Charley grinned, jostling her mother's arm. "Contractions are a bitch, huh?"

"You have no idea," JJ groaned, scrunching her eyes closed as another pain wracked her body. "Or maybe you do," she sighed, smiling faintly at the gurgling baby in her stepdaughter's arms. "Think you could put baby Davie at the end of the bed...maybe we could use him as a goal line?"

"Oh yes, that's a perfect idea," Rossi muttered, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't think my grandson's exactly gonna be great inducement for his uncle to be born, babe!"

"Shut up, Dave!" all inhabitants of the room rang out in unison, JJ's darkening expression the only encouragement necessary for their solidarity.

Waving the baby in front of JJ, Charley sang out as she ignored her agitated father, "Eye on the prize, Mama Bear!"

"Quit waving my grandson around like that, Charlotte!" Kate declared, pulling the blanket wrapped baby out of her daughter's arms and tucking him against her chest. "You're going to give him whiplash!"

"Mother," Charley complained good naturedly, patting her son's back as he settled against his grandmother, "JJ needs focus. We want this to be quick, don't we?"

"From your lips to God's ear," JJ muttered, jerking her head up to glance over Charley's shoulder, her eyes squinting. "Speaking of Mama's, where the heck is MINE?" JJ asked, swatting her husband's hand away as he attempted to push another pillow behind her back.

"Oh, she and Gramps picked us up," Charley explained easily, waving to include her husband who was currently cowering in the corner. "They'll be here any second. Gramps insisted on dropping Kevin and me and the munchkin off at the front door, and Grandma refused to let him walk from the parking garage by himself. Something about how she wasn't going to risk him making a pit stop by the lounge to watch the last few minutes of the game. And Kevin wasn't considered a suitable chaperone either, considering he perked right up at the mention of televised sports."

"Oh great," JJ groaned, leaning back against her pillow, her head flopping as she glared toward her step son-in-law. Obviously, he was encouraging her father in his erstwhile pursuits. He was a testosterone filled man, wasn't he? "My dad's gonna blow off the birth of his grandchild to watch a ball whiz through the air somewhere far away from here. Shows where I rate on the priority list!"

"Now, honey," Rossi said calmly, patting her arm, barely remembering to withdraw his fingers in time, "I think we all know your father wouldn't miss this event for anything in the world. He's been terrorizing your obstetrician for months to guarantee your due date in stone so he could have a film crew ready to memorialize the event, remember?"

"Oh hell, no," JJ snapped loudly, swatting Rossi's hand away, her fingernails making contact with his skin and drawing blood. "We will NOT be remembering this event. We will be FORGETTING it. ALL of it. Because someone," she yelled loudly, kicking a foot and hitting Richard in the arm, "Is going to give me ALL the drugs I want. NOW!"

"JJ, we're going to have to develop a different plan, I'm afraid," Richard said, wisely scooting his rolling stool out of striking distance, "We need to get a competent OB in here quickly, along with an anesthesiologist."

"Have any of you so-called wise minds considered that maybe we need to move her to the maternity floor?" Kate asked helpfully, glancing around disdainfully at the small cramped ER cubicle as she bounced her grandson against her shoulder.

"Who's moving anybody anywhere?" A booming voice asked suddenly over Charley's shoulder as the curtain swept back, and JJ's parents appeared. Her father's large presence filled the small room as he asked, sharply, "I thought we were having a baby! Don't want the kid to come out in a elevator, do we?"

"Now, Carson," June Jareau said calmly, pushing him deftly out of the way as she slipped in the small area, moving toward her daughter's bed, "Quit thinking negatively. You know the doctor said that affects your blood pressure." Pressing a kiss to her daughter's clammy forehead, she patted JJ's flushed cheek as she asked, smiling, "How are you, dear?"

"In pain, Mama," JJ said succinctly, biting the inside of her jaw as another one of those damned contractions started building inside her. Seriously, there had to be a better way to have children, didn't there? Couldn't she just order one online, specify her exact requirements, and have it delivered by Stork Express?

"You just gonna stand there, boy, and let her suffer?" Carson snapped to Rossi, glaring daggers at his erstwhile son-in-law. "Seem to remember you put her in this condition. You best be makin' tracks to find a doc!"

"Lay off Dave, Daddy. I've got a doctor," JJ ground out through her clenched teeth, her fingers now gripping Rossi's tightly, fingernails cutting into his palm as she rode out another one of those infernal contractions. Kicking her foot in the doctor's direction once again, she muttered, "You've met Richard, remember?"

Turning to glare at the man sitting on the stool, Carson Jareau narrowed his eyes as he swept his gaze over the man. "Don't look much like a medic to me, do you, son?" Swinging his glare back to Rossi, he snapped, "What'd you do to her real doctor, sonny?"

"He's caught in traffic, Carson," Dave answered tersely, telling himself over and over that it would be poor etiquette to punch his father-in-law while his wife was in labor. "And Richard's a real doctor, too. Board certified and everything."

"Well, then," June said cheerfully, smiling around the crowded room, "Our Richard can just get my baby girl moved right on up to the maternity floor quick as a bunny and she can get about the business of having my first grandson!"

"I'd like to help with that, Mrs. Jareau," Richard said with a great sigh, pushing up off the rolling stool as he backed toward the door, putting himself out of reach of the entire group. "But seeing as how I don't have privileges at this hospital, I don't see as how that's going to be possible."


	54. Chapter 54

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Glaring at his almost in-law, Dave rubbed his free hand over his face as he said, sternly, "Man, I don't care if you have to get the Administrator of this damn facility out of whatever golf game he's in. I'm begging you to find a way to make this happen." Feeling his wife tighten her grip on his already abused hand, he added, a note of pleading filing his words. "Immediately. We're kinda on a deadline here!"

Just then, a door opened on the other end of the room and two chattering women bustled in quickly. Letting out a sigh of relief as she pulled up, staring hopefully at the scrub-clad newcomers, JJ muttered, "Maybe that's the Calvary on the way to rescue me!"

But the taller of the two women just smiled in their direction as she said, almost apologetically, "Sorry about this, folks, but we're gonna have to move another bed in here. The ER's overloaded from the wreck on the bridge, and we need every available space we can get!" And with a wave of her hand, she motioned for two frazzled orderlies to push in another bed identical to the one JJ was already inhabiting.

"Oh, great!" JJ moaned, falling back to the torture chamber of a bed, pounding her clenched fists against the thin mattress. "Not only do I have to have my baby in the middle of the ER, I'm gonna have an audience doing it!"

Opening his mouth to reply, Dave abruptly stopped as a nurse began wheeling a patient through the door. Dropping his jaw as recognition took root, he stared in open mouthed shock at the newest addition to their little adventure. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me here," he yelled at the ceiling, wondering for a moment exactly what he had done to anger God once again. Hadn't he been a good husband? Hadn't he met JJ's every need, want and whim over the past eight months, stocking up multiple good deeds for whatever sins he had committed? Surely that little incident with Jason Gideon earlier today wasn't worth this type of punishment, was it?

Looking up from his position doubled over in the wheel chair, every person in the room heard the frantic shout of George Washington Memorial's newest patient. "NO!!! Not him," Tomas the waiter shouted from his chair. Grabbing the doorframe with both hands, he halted the wheelchair's onward motion, literally locking the wheels into a skid. Wide eyed, he stared across the room at Dave. "I want a transfer!" he shrieked, his face contorting, maybe from pain, maybe from remembered fear. "If you leave me in this room, that man will kill me! I know it!"

"Oh hell no," Dave snapped, his hand tightening convulsively on the molded plastic railing of JJ's hospital gurney as he tried to control the urge to throttle the little twit once again. "Hell no! Get that little twit out of here before I kick his ass off the Triborough Bridge!"

"See! See!" Tomas the waiter exclaimed excitedly, his hands gripping the doorway more firmly, pushing backwards, "That's intent to commit murder! You all heard him! He's homicidal, I tell you! He'll…"

"Sit down, sir!" Her hands pressing against the agitated patient's, the nurse frowned as she pried his stiffened fingers off the metal doorframe. "Really, sir, this is our only available room. If you require treatment, you must let us examine you!"

"Look, mom," Charley giggled to her gaping mother, the older woman staring in amazement at the turn of events, "Just one big happy family once again! I wonder if this means that the rest of the restaurant staff will just be dropping out of the sky!"

"I'll give him an examination he'll never forget when I slam my foot in his…" Dave muttered, his eyes darkening as he glared at the scrawny kid curled into a lump in the now-moving wheelchair.

"Not in front of the baby, Dave!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing his hand as another one of those horrible, horrible contractions gripped her, the faint rumblings of the coming earthquake wrapping around her body. Surely natural childbirth should be considered cruel and unusual punishment under the Geneva Convention, shouldn't it?

Squeezing JJ's hand as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, Dave gestured toward the nurse that appeared to be in charge, exclaiming, "Look, lady, this is a private room. My wife's trying to have my baby, if you don't mind!"

"You're procreating?" Tomas moaned as he hobbled out of the wheelchair and plopped down on the flimsy gurney, collapsing on his back as he stared up painfully at the paneled ceiling. "God, you mean there's going to be more of you?"

JJ's groan suddenly interrupted the bustling room as she grunted, "Oh, hell, here it comes again!" Her eyes widened as she looked in pure shock at Richard as she said, haltingly, "I feel like I have to push? What do I do?"

"Don't push!" the entire room exclaimed at once, every person automatically taking a step toward the frazzled woman lying on the bed. June Jareau pressed a hand to her daughter's flushed face, "Dear, it's too early! You can't do that yet!"

Gripping his wife's hand, feeling her fingers squeeze his convulsively, Dave snarled toward the plastic surgeon sitting, apparently uselessly, at the end of the bed, "Damn it, Richard! Do something! Something's wrong!"

Folding back the sheet draping JJ's legs, Richard muttered to himself, replaying his conversation with his wife in his head, "What do you want to do for your birthday, honey? Oh, I'd be happy just sitting on my couch watching a football game, sweetheart." Lifting his gaze to Kate's dancing eyes, he pointed under the sheet, "Tell me, Kate! What about THIS looks like a football game."

"Well, imagine it's baseball, dear. All you need to do is put your hands out and catch!" Kate enthused, mentally wondering how long it would be before her current husband completely lost his mind. She was honestly surprised he had lasted as long as he had, having seen greater men than him succumb to the desire to kill David Rossi much quicker than this.

"The next person that refers to the delivery of my child as a sports game of any kind is....AARRRGHHHH!" JJ screamed, straining against the pillows, digging her nails into the available hand of her soon-to-be-dead husband.

If she survived this, she was going to make him pay. Dearly.


	55. Chapter 55

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"Oh, God," Tomas yelled from his position on the gurney beside her, his screech overriding JJ's pain induced groans, "Somebody give her some drugs! Her screams are killin' me!"

"Trust me, it won't be her screams that do the job," Dave threatened over his shoulder as JJ's hand clamped painfully around his again, cutting off the circulation to his million dollar writing fingers. "Richard, man, do something!"

Pushing back the sheet draped over JJ's lower extremities, three shocked yelps overwhelmed the room. Slamming a hand over his eyes, JJ's scandalized father turned away, growling, "Warn us before you do that, Doc. Junie, I'll be in the hall!!" he said, hurrying toward the door as fast as his arthritic knees could take him

"Wait for us," Kevin cried, running for the door, his son tucked tightly in his arms. "Good luck, Jayje!" he called, never turning back as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Wait! Take me with you, you cowards!" Richard pleaded, staring longingly after the other two men, wondering if he would be violating the Hippocratic Oath for abandoning a patient that was never really his in the first place.

"Cover her up!" Tomas cried from the bed beside them, glancing in horror at the sight of JJ's bare legs. "My eyes are bleeding over here!" he wailed, slamming a hand over his face as he groaned, covering his head with the thin, blue sheet.

The door opened to the room then, and the young Dr. Collins poked his smiling face into the frantic room. "I heard a scream that I recognized and thought I'd see how things are going in here. Anything to report?"

"Oh thank God," Richard muttered, reaching over and grabbing the too-chipper resident by the lapels of his white coat. "Get over here and do your job, kid. She's crowning."

"What does that mean?" Dave yelled out, seeing JJ's eyes searching his out frantically. Hissing toward Richard, he demanded, "Is that bad?"

"Shut up, Daddy," Charlie called out, moving to stand on JJ's other side, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "You're job is to smile and hold JJ's hand, remember? And remind her to breath!"

"No breathing!' JJ grunted, trying to push up as another pain wrapped around her back. "Just get it out! Now!"

Glancing down at the end of the bed where Richard and the young doctor were moving and shifting things, pulling trays and moving sheets, Dave turned to look at his wife as he did exactly what his daughter had told him to do. "Okay, sweetheart," he said calmly, reaching for a towel to pat her face, "They're taking care of everything with the baby. You just hold onto my hand and we'll get our son out soon, okay?"

She nodded as she tried to catch her breath, grunting, "Drugs, Dave! Make them give me drugs! Now!"

"Make it happen, kid," Richard muttered, punching the young doctor in the arm as he adjusted the bottom of JJ's bed, separating the plates, hoping he remembered those long, long ago days from residency. "Before she manages to find a gun and take me and you both out."

Gulping, the young doctor skated to the side wall, slamming his hand against the call button. Seconds later, a nurse materialized suddenly by JJ's side, rooting Kate and Charley out of the way as she said, calmly, "Alright, Mrs. Rossi, let's get some more pain meds in you."

"I want an epidural!" JJ wailed, her jaws clenching as she once again tried to keep from pushing. Jerking Dave down by the collar, she accused him, "You promised me, Rossi! You promised me you'd give me whatever I wanted! Make them give me an epidural, you hear me?"

"Now, Mrs. Rossi," the nurse said calmly, injecting the needle into the IV line, "Let's give this lovely Demerol a chance to do its job and…"

"Demerol? You're giving her Demerol?" Dave exploded, his hand pressed against his wife's tightening tummy. Turning to glare at the two doctors at the end of the bed, he demanded, "Demerol's what you get for a freaking toothache, damn it! Richard, get her that damn epidural."

Exchanging a knowing look with the young doctor beside him, Richard took a deep breath as he met Dave's eyes. "I hate to tell you both this," he blurted out, then took another deep breath as he motioned toward the monitors, "But the time for an epidural has passed."

Shaking his head, Dr. Collins added, his eyes meeting JJ's wild gaze, "It wouldn't have time to work, Mrs. Rossi. Your baby's far more advanced in the birth canal than we first realized. You are one hundred percent effaced and fully dilated. You're ready to start pushing now."

"But is my baby okay?" JJ demanded, her face paling as she realized the serious tone of both doctors. Grabbing Dave's hand, she begged, her voice hoarse, "Make them tell me our son's okay, Dave! Make them!"

"Mrs. Rossi, your baby's in great shape. His heartbeat is good and there's no sign of distress," Dr. Collins assured her immediately. "Our main focus right now is getting you delivered."

"You heard the man, sweetheart," Dave assured her, rubbing a gentle hand over her clammy cheek. "Our little boy is just fine. He's just ready to meet his Mama and Daddy. You think you can make that happen?"

"Of course she can," the three other women in the room chorused, smiling. Stepping out of the way as a portable isolette was wheeled in, Kate shook her head as she grinned, wrapping her arm around her daughter, "Trust me, JJ, having a Rossi kid is a whole lot easier than raising one. You got the easy part now!"

Gritting her teeth as she clutched Dave's hand, JJ looked toward the older woman, her features scrunched in pain. "Kate, you know I love you like a sister, right?"

"Of course," Kate nodded, unsure where her friend was leading with that question, taking an involuntary step backward. Better safe than sorry at this stage of the game, she thought.

"Then you'll understand why I don't want thoughts of you and my husband and what you had to DO to GET Charlotte in my mind right now!" JJ virtually screamed, her hands clutching wildly at the molded plastic rails.

"Preach it, my sister!" Richard cheered from the stool between JJ's legs. "I'm not real fond of thinking about it either!"

"Like you're one to talk, asshole. I never exactly thought you'd know what MY wife looked like from the waist down either," Dave growled, glaring in the good doctor's direction.

"You realize you people are ALL certifiable, right?" Tomas yelled from the bed beside them, his face still covered by the sterile almost paper-thin sheet. "In all my years of serving the people of this city, I have never seen a more dysfunctional family in my LIFE!"

"Can it, Kid, before I snap the other leg," Dave growled over his shoulder, never taking his eyes off of his laboring wife.

"You heard that right?" Tomas asked the nurse working on him, peeking out from under his useless protection. "He just made a threat against my person. I'm gonna want a written statement from you at a later date!"


	56. Chapter 56

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

"Would you shut the hell up!" Dave exploded, sending the young former waiter cowering under the covers once again.

"If you don't mind," JJ panted, pushing up as her scandalized mother stuffed pillows behind her bowed back, "I need you focused over here, Dave! Kinda busy having your son!"

Wincing as his wife's manicured nails bit deeply into his skin once again, Dave bent down to peer into her drawn, sweating face. "I'm right here, babe. Just hold on a little bit longer and…"

"Don't….tell…me to hold on! You try holding on when there's a fire-breathing dragon working its way through YOUR hoohah!" JJ bit out, her eyes widening as she felt a very delicate part of her anatomy seem to expand even more. Wrenching her eyes toward the two doctors at the end of the bed, she begged, shaking the IV pole in hopes of releasing more pain medicine, "Get that baby out! Now!"

"Listen to the woman!" Tomas urged from the other side of the room, his voice barely audible as he hid his head underneath the thin hospital pillow, trying to block out the horrible, horrible sounds that would surely haunt him for the rest of his life.

Huddling closer to her mother as she stepped closer to the wall and out of JJ's reach, Charlotte muttered, "Remind me to never have another child, Mom. Seeing this may scar me for life, so it's a good thing Davey's gonna be happy being an only child!"

"We're doing that exact thing right now, Mrs. Rossi," the young resident answered calmly, his face studiously focused between JJ's stretched legs. "The head is coming out and…"

Hearing a pause, JJ grabbed Rossi's arm as she cried, "And what? And what? What's going on?"

"it's okay, JJ," Richard replied, feeling Rossi's glare turn in his direction. Muttering, he added, "Kid's got his father's shoulders."

"Okay, Mrs. Rossi," Dr. Collins exclaimed, his hands supporting the baby's head, "One good push, and I think we can get your son ready to meet the world."

Praying that Skippy the doctor was right in his assessment, Dave held on for dear life as his amazingly wonderful wife used him for leverage as she screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing their son out those final few inches.

And as her scream faded and she fell back against his strong arms, the whole room fell silent as the sound of a cry filled the air. A cry that they had never heard before. And seconds later, David and Jennifer Rossi met the newest generation as Alexander Carson Rossi screamed his way into their hearts.

Four hours later, JJ sighed as she smiled weakly over at her husband, who was curled into the generous-sized maternity bed with her and their son. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she whispered, afraid to speak too loudly, "You think he's really asleep this time?"

Grinning down at his tiny son, the baby's eyes scrunched tightly as his thumb poked into his mouth, Dave whispered back, "If he's not, I'm sure he'll let us know soon. He's quite determined in making his needs known."

"He takes after his father," the baby's mother replied drily, shifting uncomfortably in the bed as another twinge reminded her of the recent birthing process.

Pressing a kiss against her ponytailed hair, Rossi murmured, "Have I told you in the last few minutes how much I love you?"

"I think you might have said it a few times," JJ replied, leaning into his touch as she relaxed against him. "But a girl never gets tired of hearing it."

"Good to hear, seeing as how I'm going to be saying it constantly from now on, seeing as how you just gave birth to the world's smallest linebacker."

"Without drugs, Rossi," JJ added sharply, the memory flooding back to the surface as she winced.

"Trust me, babe, the whole universe knows that our eight pound son came without an epidural, and I personally will be sending you flowers every day for the rest of our lives in thanks for that miracle," Dave promised quickly, not wanting to risk another explosion at that very topic.

"No more flowers, Dave," JJ shook her head, looking around the large room rife with arrangements and potted plants. "It already resembles a jungle in here. How did you get so many flowers in here in just a few hours?"

"I'll take credit for some of them, but I think your mother had something to do with a few of them. And what she didn't send, Charley and Kate did." Nodding around the imitation of a florist shop, he added, "Aaron and Emily Hotchner sent the yellow roses. Derek Morgan's office sent the fruit basket. Penelope Garcia's responsible for that six-foot tall teddy bear, which will probably give the kid nightmares for years to come."

Squinting her eyes as she saw a large package thrown on the floor, she pointed as she asked, bemused, "Dave, what's that brown bag over there behind the fichus?"

Glancing in the direction she was pointing, Dave rolled his eyes as he answered, shortly, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Dave, I can tell it's something. And seeing as how you manage to have a apoplectic fit every time I attempt to get out of bed, I suggest you tell me what it is before I have to call in one of those Hitleresque nurses and…"

"Alright, already!" Dave muttered, cutting her off as he pressed a gentle finger to her lips mid-word. "Let's leave the nurses out of here as long as they'll stay. Every time they come near you, they look at me like they could kill me because I let you have the baby with an epidural."

Squeezing his hand gently, JJ shook her head. "Don't go there, Dave. You won't like the return trip. And don't think I've forgotten about what we were discussing. What's in that package?"

"Books," Dave answered shortly, his lips pressing together as he glared angrily toward the corner.

"What type of books?" JJ sighed, well aware of her husband's many moods and the various methods she usually employed to divert those very moods. "And do me a favor this time, Dave, please? Seeing as how I've just given birth to our beautiful son, please don't make me play twenty questions in order to get the answer."

Nodding once, Dave groaned as he muttered, "They're books from Jason Gideon and George Foyet. First editions of Gideon's entire collection." Shuddering, he added darkly, "They're autographed."


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note: Well, folks, it's the end of another incredible journey! Please let us know what you thought. As ever, we've enjoyed the ride! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story!**

**Another World**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Toning down the smile that threatened to erupt at those very words, JJ simply let a small grin cross her lips as she said, neutrally, "That was a sweet gesture, especially considering he's suing you for assault and battery. I'll have Spence call Jason later and thank him for sending them."

Frowning, Dave replied quickly, "Or I could have String Bean send them right back. God knows I'm never going to let Alex read such drivel, it would rot his mind. It's cruel and unusual punishment to expose an intelligent child to such shi…"

Covering the baby's ears, JJ hissed quickly, "Not in front of Alex. You KNOW we talked about that!"

Sighing, Rossi nodded, reaching out to touch the baby's hand. "Sorry, buddy. Daddy's gonna get better at watching his words. Mommy'll make sure of it."

"You bet your boots I will," JJ grinned at him, leaning over for a quick kiss. Turning back to the room, she asked, "Who else has dropped off gifts?"

Shrugging, Dave thought for a moment, then answered, "I think String Bean sent that bundle of balloons in the corner."

"Spence was here?" JJ asked, looking around the room, her eyes widening. "Why didn't he come in?"

"Honey, when he got here, you were a bit involved in cursing every male known to have walked the earth," Dave said, careful to mind his tone, his hand wincing in sympathy pains at the memories. "He waited out the storm with your dad and Kevin from a safe distance in the hallway. And they're all still here, just grabbing a cup of coffee while we get settled with the baby."

"Wimps," JJ muttered, glaring at her husband as she jerked in the bed. The sound of a tiny cry filled the air again, causing JJ to start to automatically jiggle the bundled baby. Cooing down at the baby, she begged, "Come on, Alexander. Quit crying for Mommy. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Here, babe," Rossi said, reaching for the baby as he easily shifted the bundle into the arms, "Let me give it a go."

Watching her husband slip out of the bed and pace the room, gently cooing to their newborn son, JJ leaned back against the pillows, content to watch the scene unfolding before her.

Catching her lingering gaze, Rossi propped the once-again asleep infant on his chest as he asked, head cocked, "What's wrong, babe? You need me to call the doctor?"

Shaking her head, JJ sighed. "No, they'll be back soon enough to poke and prod me and Alexander. I think my OB's trying to make up for missing the actual birth. And that pediatrician we got for the baby is obviously trying to earn brownie points, seeing as how he's been in here three times already to see the newest Rossi."

Shrugging, Dave grinned. "So he's a fan. That's a good thing in my world. And it doesn't hurt that he knows I've got enough money to bury him in places no one will ever find the body if he dares to mess up my kid. And your OB knows he's in trouble. I told him a month ago to move into the hospital lock, stock, and barrel, but did he listen?"

"I think Richard will be having words with him," JJ smiled back at her husband, her head sinking even more into the pillow. "I heard him saying something to Kate about wanting a divorce. Not from her, but from our family. I think delivering this little one was the straw that broke the camel's back for our favorite plastic surgeon."

"What? And miss all the fun?" Rossi rolled his eyes, swaying slightly as his son stirred in his arms. "And Richard won't leave. Not considering we named him and Kate as godparents."

"And don't think my father didn't have something to say about that. It took Mother an hour to explain to him how your ex-wife and her new husband, who are the mother and step-father of our son's half-sister, would be the perfect choices as godparents. I think she completely lost him when she tried to draw a family diagram showing him how Alexander's godmother is also the grandmother of his nephew."

"So our family's complicated," Dave shrugged, smiling down at her as he moved closer to the bed. "It makes things more interesting."

"We're dysfunctional, Dave," JJ argued back, trying to fight the urge to close her eyes. She so wanted to stay awake, to hold her baby, to argue with her husband. But the urge to sleep was overtaking her much faster than she could stop it.

Seeing his wife's eyes flutter, Dave whispered softly, pressing a hand to her cheek, "Close those eyes, babe. Alexander and I'll be right here when you wake up."

Nodding, JJ let out a small yawn as she reached out to touch the baby, her fingers lingering against his back. "You won't let them take him?"

"He's not going anywhere, Jen," Dave said adamantly, smiling down into her tired gaze. "He's staying right here with his mother and his father."

"And you won't do anything stupid while I'm asleep?" JJ demanded, her yawn overtaking the last word.

"Scout's honor," Dave said softly, wriggling his eyebrows as he watched her eyes narrow at his comment. He added before she could dissent, "I promise, Jennifer. You sleep and Alexander and I will have a little chat about the family he's been born in to."

"God help us all," JJ murmured, her words fading off as she let herself relax completely.

Settling into the not-so-comfortable chair beside his wife's bed, Dave snuggled the baby into the crook of his arm as he stared down at the sleeping face. "Well, Alex, looks like it's just you and me, kid. I hope you're taking notes, 'cause I really don't want to have to explain this to you again."

And as David Rossi explained the ins and outs of his genealogy to his newborn son, his wife slumbering softly beside them, the rest of their decidedly unique family peeked through the cracked door, smiling at the scene before them.

Who'd have thought that a persnickety world-famous author and his tenacious beautiful publicist would have merged their lives so seamlessly? It was as if they were all living in another world.

_**FINIS**_


End file.
